Masquerade
by Xiaolang's Ying Fa
Summary: Yuugi and Yami host a party...Better than it sounds. It's a masquerade and everybody is expecting it to be something else! So what happens if two hated rivals fall in love without knowing who each other are? CHAPTER UPLOADED! C'MON PEOPLE! REVIEW ME!
1. Yami and Yuugi's Little Ploy

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Hello!! Inspiration struck me hard after reading a fic earlier today, so if you recognize it at all...I'm sorry!! I just had to have this idea! I wanted to mess with it! And the plot is slightly different, aside from the fact that all the couples are the same...But what can you expect from me? I'm totally in love with Yaoi, Yuri...And the Seto/Jou pairing!! *coughcoughfetishcoughcough* Yup! So remember to expect lots a fluff and slight angst!! 

******************************************************

"Yuugi, what are you doing?" Yami cocked an eyebrow at his chibi ichi curiously. Yuugi smiled and faced his beloved yami.

"I'm getting ready to throw the worlds best party! And guess what, Yami! We're the matchmakers!!" Yuugi cried out excitedly. Yami sighed. His little lover had been trying for the last year to get their friends together. It was utterly obvious who liked who...And everyone was just so dense these days. Yuugi wanted his friends to find happiness ever since they had gotten together. It was no surprise to anyone, and it didn't even matter that they were both men. Needless to say, that put a smile on Yuugi's face. He wouldn't stop grinning for anything. 

"Are we ever not? What kind of party is it?" Yami asked. Yuugi was a good planner. His ideas were ones that everyone agreed on. Yuugi smirked.

"A masquerade!" Yuugi said, an evil smirk on his innocent face. He looked odd...but intimidating at the same time. Yami smirked back.

"You know what, Yuugi? I think this is actually going to work this time." Yami said. 

"YUP! Kaiba already agreed to let us use the party room in his mansion! I even tricked him into promising to attend! Although I have to duel him whenever he asks now...That's no big deal, you can just do it for me!" Yuugi said happily. Yami put on an irritated look.

"What am I? Your slave?" Yami asked. An evil glint arose in Yuugi's amethyst eyes.

"Hm...I think I like that idea..." They both laughed. "Now to get the invitations out!" Yuugi said. He had called everyone an hour ago and they should be arriving shortly. Yuugi had told them to come for an announcement, knowing his friends, they'll be here, no questions asked. Soon, they arrived. 

"What's the deal, Yuge?" Jounouchi asked. (Pronounced: Yuu-gay instead of Yuu-gee. Trust me, Japanese voice of Jou has a slight accent)

"We're, Yami and I, hosting a Halloween party!" Many groans were heard throughout the house. "Now, now, don't get all moody on me until you've got the full details!! It's a masquerade!" Jounouchi and the others looked around and amongst themselves. "Unlike my other parties, this one is going to be held at Kaiba's mansion so we have more room. This is a masquerade for a reason. You have to have a fake name and a mask or make-up that covers your entire face, or at least covers it so that not even you cant tell whom you are. I invited almost all the duelist from Duelist Kingdom and Battle City so there are going to be a lot of people there." Yuugi explained excitedly. Jounouchi faced everyone.

"Hey, Yuge! This idea actually sounds fun! So, no body has to know who we are right?" Jou asked. Yuugi smiled.

"Nope. I sent invitations to everyone else, but I just decided to give you guys yours here so I didn't have to buy more stamps." Yuugi said, looking sheepish.

"That's right, Yuugi! Save a tree!" Honda said, laughing heartedly. Yuugi handed out their invitations.

"It's at Kaiba's mansion, Friday at 9:00PM, this invitation is your key to getting in so don't lose it. It doesn't have your name on it, just flash it to the guard on duty and you're in! Remember to wear a Halloween costume too!!" 

"Sounds good! Awesome! I so know what I'm gonna be!!" Anzu exclaimed. 

"Cool. I'm in." Honda said. Everybody nodded to confirm. Yuugi turned to Jou.

"Well? You in or not Jou?" he asked. Jou looked skeptical but agreed nonetheless.

"Yea...I'm in." Yuugi squealed in response. 

~*~Jounouchi's POV~*~

Damn it Yuge...If I didn't know any better I'd say that this was just an innocent party...But of course I'm smarter than that...Yuge's gonna be all 'You should find your soul mate tonight, Jou! You're running out of time! C'mon!' on me...Oh well. I'll just have to go and hope for the best...Of course seeing as how the best is Kaiba Seto totally naked walking sexily toward me, who is also naked and completely tied up on his bed, and making passionate hard rough love to me...Then...I'll just expect the worst instead...What? I like the whole 'Seto is my master' thing...Plus he says is so much it's like drilled into my head now...Oh well...Like that'll ever happen. But, it can't kill me for thinking about it...Now I just have to find a costume...I don't want to cover my face...But I don't want people to know it's me...I walk past a Halloween make-up shop and turn to go inside. I know...I'll buy some black make-up for facial designs...Malik and Marik can help me with that too...And I'll dye my hair black! Yea...But not the permanent stuff just the one night kind...But not that icky kind that makes your hair hard as a rock...no that wont do...Great! I found it...But...What am I gonna wear? Hm...I buy the stuff and continue my trek down the long strip of malls. I pass another Halloween store; this one has more costumes than make-up though. I step inside and begin to look around. Hm...I suddenly spot the most luxurious black velvet cape. Like for a vam—I just got the most wicked idea...I'm gonna be a vampire!! Oh, it'll be perfect!! Not just any old rusty looking vampire...I gotta be a real hot sexy vampire...Like the real young ones in movies that the chicks can't resist! Yea...Bondage is so screaming to me right now...I pass an outfit that consists of tight black leather pants that have chains all over them...The top is kinda like Aladdin's in that Disney movie only its black. Low cut and no buttons, you just let it hang...Damn...It also comes with a collar and a leash...A blush makes it's way over my features. I wonder what Seto would do if he saw me in this...My face fell, he'd probably just laugh at me...Oh well...I wont be me so there's still a chance for the night to go my way...I have to get some fake teeth too...but I hate those really fake looking ones...It has to look really real...Yea! I just found some! These are so great! They look very real...The package says; 'molds to your teeth to create the real affect...Looks and feels real to the touch.' I buy the costume, teeth, cape and nearly run out the door as the clerk guy looks at me like I'm the most lust worthy thing he's ever seen. I hate that look. I get it from a lot of people. Hn, got it from Seto one time too...But alas...he was too drunk off his ass to notice it was me...That was really funny to throw in his face the next day...He blushed more than I did! He he...Now, all there is to do is wait until Friday! (It's Wednesday) 

~*~Kaiba's POV~*~

Who'd a thought I cant wait for a party? Most would think I'd die from just being invited...but...I really cant wait...I hope I'll be able to recognize Jounouchi...But I really hope he wont recognize me...I want to talk to him without us fighting...and if we can do that...maybe he'll see that I'm worth it...and I'm not just some ignorant cold bastard, although I silently agree with him most of the time. I don't know what I'm going to be...I want to be sexy for him...I blush a little at the though. Even though I talk big...I'm not really all that experienced in that area...Sure I know the basics and 'how' exactly to do it but...Ya know, knowing and doing are too different things...I should really go out to look for an outfit...I know Mokuba needs one.

"OI! Mokuba! Do you want to go to the store with me to buy a costume for the party?!" I call up to him. He comes dashing down the stairs, trying to get his shoes on while also trying to run up to me.

"HAI!! I need a really good costume! I want to impress somebody!" Mokuba said enthusiastically. I smiled at him.

"Really now? Who do you want to impress?" I ask slyly. He simply smirks and turns to walk out the door.

"The best friend of the one you want to impress." Was all he said. Wait...I want to impress Jou and Jou's best friend is...My eyes widen and I chase Mokuba out to the car.

"Yea right Mokuba! He's way to old for you! Wait a minute...Mokuba, I didn't know you were gay?!" I almost scream.

"I didn't know you were either until you blushed instead of yelled when I mentioned you wanted to impress Jounouchi!" Mokuba said, grinning like no tomorrow. Well, he had me there.

"OK, we're even...But if you tell anyone I will so ground your ass into the next ten years!" I joked. But then...I probably would too.

"What are you gonna be, Seto?" Mokuba asks. I shake my head.

"I don't know yet...I'm stuck. I have no idea..." I murmur. Mokuba smiles.

"Don't worry!! I'm sure we'll find something of your liking!! We just have to find the perfect outfit..." Mokuba is the first to see the Halloween store and he runs onto it. "I'm sure we'll find something here, Onii-chan!" Mokuba is so carefree...I hope he succeeds in impressing the one he wishes to..."Onii-chan!! Look here!! I'm going to be a demon! Look at these awesome wings! And I'll get these silk pants...And I'll borrow one of Yuugi's black tank tops!! This'll be so perfect!!" I smiled at him. 

"What are you going to do about your hair?" I ask. Shit...that's another problem...What am _I_ going to do about _my_ hair? 

"I'm going to get it cut. I have to look older...So he doesn't think I'm just a kid...Cause...I'm not really." Mokuba whispered looking down.

"Mokuba...Don't worry. He'll love you. How could he not? It's okay." I said, setting my hand on his shoulder. He nodded. 

"OK." He said, his eyes focused on something behind me. "Seto...I know exactly what you're going to be now..." he said laughing almost evilly. I turn around and see nothing.

"What am I going to be?" I ask. He smirks.

"You are going to be a Vampire Hunter." 

~*~Mokuba's POV~*~

" Mokuba...Don't worry. He'll love you. How could he not? It's okay." Hey...Isn't that Jou over there?! I should go say hi...Wait, he's buying something...What is it...I read the tag just as the clerk puts it in a bag. I was just about to run over to him and say hello but he was gone the second the guy gave him the receipt...I...Just got the most evil idea...

"Seto...I know exactly what you're going to be now..." I say.

"What am I going to be?" he asks.

"You are going to be a Vampire Hunter." Seto cocks his head to the side.

"Why a Vampire Hunter?" he asks. Dear brother...you ask to many questions...Just go with it for once...

"Well, do you have anything else in mind? Plus aren't you always observing people? You don't talk much and it seems you're always on the prowl. Its the perfect thing for you to be!!" I say. He smiles and nods.

"OK, do you know where to find such an outfit?" he asks. I nod and point. 

"Right here. See look. It comes with black leather pants...stake and hammer on the belt, both very real looking might I add, the shirt isn't going to work for the things I have in mind..."

"What do you have in mind?" 

"You want to look good don't you? Well, this shirt doesn't look right for the look you are trying to achieve. Remember that silk black shirt you have? Wear that. With a lot of buttons undone on top..." Seto blushed. I shrugged. "What? You got a nice build...show it off. No body is going to recognize you. It's no problem. The only one who'll know it's you is me. And I'm not going to tell anyone, ok?" I ask.

"OK...But, Mokuba since you're so smart in this," he said sarcastically. "Do you know what I should do with my hair?" Brother, you are so hopeless. I nod.

"Don't worry. I'll have you looking so good, not even I'll believe it's you." I promised. He nods.

"And you have to get this cape thing over here...It doesn't have a hood...I'll hook it onto your collar..." by now, I'm just thinking out loud...

"Mokuba? Is it a good thing to feel a little scared right now?" I laugh evilly. 

"Just wait until Friday night, Onii-chan...Then you wont have any where to run from my wrath!" I say.

~*~Friday Night, 9:15, Normal POV~*~

The guests had arrived on time and were all gathered in the overly large ballroom. Snack tables were everywhere. Almost half of the guests were there already. There were people dressed mostly as Duel Monsters, but some had kept the Halloween spirit. With ghosts, fairies witches and warlocks. Even our two favorite tri colored haired boys were there!

"Ne, Mou hitori no boku...Do you thing we'll be able to recognize Jounouchi?" Yuugi asked, a little paw reaching up to hold Yami's. Wait...Paw?! Yes, little Yuugi and Yami were nekos. Yuugi was wearing a pair of white silk flannel pants and a white tank top with the cutest paw gloves and paw slippers. He even had the neko ears on top of his head. He wore a small mask that went over his eyes, which was white as well. (their masks look like the ones on CCS the movie #2...you know...at their play/masquerade...) 

"I'm not sure...I hope not. Not like us, Mou hitori no ore...Any body could see through our disguise...But then...we kinda made it that way didn't we?" Yami said, chuckling lightly. He was wearing an outfit exactly like Yuugi's except his was black. Yuugi giggled. 

Yes. But that's okay. We're already together." 

Mokuba walked down the long stairs that led to the ballroom floor. He had just spent the better half of two hours making his brother look absolutely flawless. But...Man was it worth it! He looked beautiful...Mokuba would be surprised if everybody didn't look up when he decided to come down. He said that he was going to come down in another fifteen minutes. He didn't was to seem obvious that it was his house. So he couldn't just be there when every body else was arriving. Even though he had spent most of the time on his brother Mokuba still though he looked pretty good himself. He was wearing the silk pants that turned out to be tighter than he had first thought, and he had the most awesome leather/silk wings. They flared out slightly but not so much that if he turned he would knock somebody down. They had glitter on them to make them shine. Then for his top, Yuugi had borrowed him the tank top as he requested. Since they were both almost the same size it fit tightly, but not too tight. He had cut his hair to his shoulders. It turned out very nicely. It wasn't a clean cut across the bottom, it was more jagged. He liked it because he didn't have to use gel to make it fluff outward. Now he just had to find Honda...Right as he was about to walk away he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle, pulling him to the owners chest. He turned his head and saw the most beautiful angel in the world, well...his world anyway. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes. His hair was parted down the middle and curved around his forehead and went to his ears. (Like Trunks' haircut...) He wore long white flannel pants and a white, low cut, muscle shirt. He had the most glorious looking feathery white wings.

"You didn't do a very good job...Mokuba."

"Damn, you could see me?" Mokuba pouted. The boy laughed. 

"Yes, I can. But then, I was looking for you. So it wasn't that hard." He said. Mokuba smiled.

"Well then...I don't know who you are...But since you know me, can you tell me how I look? I'm trying to impress someone." Mokuba said, noticing the sad look that had arisen in the beautiful angel's eyes.

****************************************

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: The first person to guess who the angel is that Mokuba is talking too than I'll write a couple scene with the couple of your choice for this story!! Leave your e-mail address so I can e-mail you if you are correct in your assumption of the angel.

Readers: *boredly* Yay... 

Ying Fa: Well, I need ideas...So if any of you want to give any that'll be good! This fic is nothing without you guys!! And please!! Please!! If any one has some good dares or truths for my fic Our Secret Past I need them!! I used up all my good dares and truths for the sequel to Without You! (Which I haven't even gotten anywhere near to posting yet...) So PLEASE!! If you are talented in the game Truth or Dare than please give me some for the couples!! PLEASE, PLEASE!! They don't even have to be good! Just like off the top of your head or something...

Neko: Cat

Mou hitori no boku: Yuugi's reference to Yami

Mou hitori no ore: Yami reference to Yuugi

Onii-chan: Brother

Oi: like 'Hey!' to call out to someone...

Ying Fa: I think that's all but if it's not I'm sorry!!


	2. Hunted Meets the Hunter

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: KONBON WA!! I NO DEAD!! Gomen, gomen for keeping you all waiting...But I just started 9th grade and I can't fall behind so early in the year...No, I usually fall behind in the winter around January or something. Te-he...Now again my mother has limited my online time. I only have an hour every day so I can no longer review anyone's fic. I save them to my hard drive and read them then delete them...I cant be caught with any yaoi or 'R' rated stories...I even have to have a password on my Microsoft word document so she wont read it...She's ah...homophobic I guess. She thinks it gross that two guys are together, she says "Honey, do you even know who they do 'it'?" and when I say yes she freaks out and says that it so gross and I just want to scream; "I WRITE THEM DOING IT AND I LOVE IT DAMN IT!" But no...she would so kill me if she ever found out...OOH! I'm so happy! I met a new anime otaku at my school!! She calls herself Shini and it was funny cuz my gf's name is Shine, and we thought it was a big old coincidence...She really cool but she's in 11th grade and it doesn't seem like she really wants to talk to me or my friends...maybe that's because we're almost late to class whenever we find her...*thinks* Yea...Anyways...Read on young fateful reviewers!! ^_^ Sorry for the inconvenience.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugi-ou, hell I don't even want to...Well...maybe, just for the hot bishis!! (Jounouchi is now my favorite bishi in Yuugi-ou...*drool* Plus my sister can draw him really, _really_ good...I'm talking the open shirt totally sexy seductive kind of drawing...I'm trying to get her to draw a Seto/Jou one though...She says she cant draw Seto's hair...I don't think its that hard...I mean how can any hair be harder to draw than Jounouchi's? Not including Yami...now that's hard...)

I'd like to inform a reader/reviewer that I did not give away who the angel was, it was simply stated that the ANGEL said that he was looking for MOKUBA not MOKUBA saying that he was looking for the ANGEL. Now if it was the latter then that would have been giving away the answer. Read over the 'last time' and you'll see...even though I admit it was extremely obvious, I did not give it away!

********************Last Time********************

The boy had brown hair and brown eyes. His hair was parted down the middle and curved around his forehead and went to his ears. (Like Trunks' haircut...) He wore long white flannel pants and a white, low cut, muscle shirt. He had the most glorious looking feathery white wings.

"You didn't do a very good job...Mokuba."

"Damn, you could see me?" Mokuba pouted. The boy laughed. 

"Yes, I can. But then, I was looking for you. So it wasn't that hard." He said. Mokuba smiled. (SEE!! THE ANGEL SAID THAT! Excuse me...*blushed in shame*)

"Well then...I don't know who you are...But since you know me, can you tell me how I look? I'm trying to impress someone." Mokuba said, noticing the sad look that had arisen in the beautiful angel's eyes.

*********************************************

"Who are you trying to impress?" he asked, sitting down on the ground next to the demon child. One knee bent, his arm resting on it nonchalantly. The other bent inward. "You're too young to want to impress somebody..." he said as an after thought. Mokuba snorted.

"I'm fourteen. I'm trying to impress the best friend of the one my brother wishes to impress." Mokuba said.

"Do you always use riddles?" the angel asked. He thought for a second. He shut his eyes, then opened them after a second, the hint of sadness that was before was no more. "Honda?" he asked, smirking possessively. Mokuba nodded, not noticing the angel's look of possession, and looked toward the huge mass of people that were in the ballroom.

"Yes...But...I cant find him. And...Even if I do, I don't know if I'll recognize him. And...I...I don't know if he's..." Mokuba trailed off, a small blush highlighting his features. The angel quirked an eyebrow at the chibi Kaiba. (I call Mokuba that in a lot of my fics don't I?)

"Gay? He is." The angel said, smirking. "Mokuba...I think Honda thinks you're beautiful...You've succeeded in impressing him..." The angel said in response to Mokuba's first question. Mokuba turned back to him, looking him square in the eye. Something about the angel's eyes unnerved him. He couldn't put a finger on it but...He blushed deeply and shifted on his feet.

"Th-Thank you..." he murmured. Not really understanding the angel's compliment. He saw Yami and Yuugi walk up to them. The angel cursed under his breath. 

"Hey, Mokuba." Yuugi greeted. The angel tried to hide his head. "You look awesome!" Yuugi said happily. 

"Thank you! I'm actually—" 

"Oh, hey Honda! I didn't see you there!" Yuugi said. Mokuba's face paled as he turned back to the angel beside him. Honda burst out laughing.

"Damn it! You guys so just ruined all my fun!" he said, laughing. Honda faced Mokuba and winked at him, smiling sexily. Everything became clear to Mokuba and his face turned completely red. Mouth slightly agape, eyes wide. A small trembling hand reached out and entered Honda's hair, letting the silky strands slip through his fingers gently. 

"D...Demo...Y-Your hair..." Mokuba stuttered. Honda held Mokuba's hand to his face and smirked even more. Honda grasped Mokuba's chin with his other hand. Fear spread throughout the small boy's being, he hoped Honda didn't hate him for what he had said. Honda leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the other's lips. Honda leaned back and faced Yuugi and Yami. Mokuba's face was so red by now.

"You weren't supposed to see me, Yuugi." He answered. They laughed.

"Gomen for ruining your fun, Honda." Yuugi said.

"Nah, I don't think my Kuba-chan was having too much fun by the looks of it. You wouldn't believe the things he said to me about 'Honda' when I was sitting right here." Honda said, laughing heartily, while pulling Mokuba's body atop his own, sitting him on his lap. 

"Embarrassing..." he murmured, face still redder than a cherry. Honda faced him.

"Gomen, Kuba-chan, I'll stop." Mokuba nodded and hid his face in the crook of his angel's neck. 

Jounouchi sighed heavily as he walked into the mansion. He navigated his way quickly to the ballroom and took in the surroundings. People were everywhere. It was a very big room, he noticed. His heart was racing. He hoped to whatever god was listening that nobody would recognize him. He had too much on the line for them to see right through him...He spotted Yami and Yuugi and quickly walked over to them. If they noticed him...then it's all over. He tapped Yuugi on the shoulder and the small boy turned around in response. His wide amethyst eyes widened even more so when he saw him. 

"Da~amn..." he said, drawing the word out. He grabbed Yami and turned him around too. "Hey, Yami look, a Vampire..." he said, pointing to Jounouchi. Jou smiled, showing his teeth. He gasped.

"Hi Yuugi, Yami!!" Jou greeted, changing his voice slightly so they wouldn't know it was him by his voice. Yami quirked an eyebrow at him. Not many people knew about him yet.

"Do...we know you?" Yami asked. Jou set his hands on his hips in a mock pout.

"You should." He said, pouting. Yuugi just looked even more confused. 

"Ne...The only one I know with black hair is Otogi...but he has green eyes not brown...Anou..." Yuugi was becoming very frustrated.

"Aw, c'mon Yuge! Don't tell me ya forgot about little old me already?!" Jou asked, falling into his accent lightly. Yuugi's and Yami's eyes widened.

"Jo—" Jounouchi covered Yuugi's mouth and shook his head. 

"No, no, Yuugi. My name is Tsuya." Jou removed his hand from Yuugi's mouth. "You know, 'Ka' Tsuya." Yuugi nodded, totally blown away. Well how could he not have been?! Jounouchi had slicked his hair back, dyed it black but left two thick strands in the middle of his would be bangs but they were too long, blond. They stuck upward sharply but then curved downward on both sides of his face, ending at his chin. Malik and Marik did help him with the facial designs. They applied thick black eyeliner to his eyes and added some hieroglyphics to his skin like they used to do in the olden days. They also added the same designs that come down from their own eyes. Sparkling silver glitter was placed below his eyes and on his chest. (OK, so I'm bad at the make-up thing, but you all know those designs that Malik and Marik have that come down from their bottom eyelids? Well that's what they put on Jou too...) Jou had a line of hoop earring all along the side of his left ear. He was wearing the outfit he had bought, including the leash and collar. He wore the collar but put the leash behind him underneath the cape. The hood was just for looks. He had added a tight fish net v-neck shirt under the one that came with the outfit. It had longs sleeves that flared out around his wrists and went down his hand. It showed his midriff off very nicely. Needless to say...He looked stunning.

"Oh...my...gods...J-Tsuya...Y-you look..._so_...good..." Yuugi whispered. Jou grinned.

"Thanks, but shh, don't tell. You know how I got my hair like this? He-he, its actually really funny, you know when you get out of the shower and you brush your hair, mine's so long I have to brush it backwards then when it dries it goes into the normal position. I had to do a little more than usual...It wasn't hard to get it like this at all though...you'd think it would be with my hair..." Jou said laughing. Yuugi giggled as well, he could just imagine Jou sitting in front of the mirror like a girl..."So, Yuugi, what's the deal with the neko thing?" Jou asked. (I wont use Tsuya outside of the dialog...just cuz its difficult to remember...I get confused very easily...Te-he...) 

"I liked it...And Yami just did it to be cute with me^_^" Yuugi said giggling. 

"Hey guys!!" a soft feminine voice called out. A short girl about 5'3" ran up to them. She had a light lavender colored hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail. She had fluffy bangs that cutely rounded her face. She had peculiarly familiar brown eyes...Yuugi turned to her.

"Damn it...This is crazy! I can't tell who any of you are! But you all have to recognize us! So not fair..." Yuugi pouted. Jou smirked; he knew exactly who 'she' was. She looked at Jou oddly, head cocked to the side.

"I know you...I know I know you." She said, looking deep in thought.

"If you do figure it out, don't tell anyone. Oh, and you look very cute." Jou said, winking. The girl had on a small school uniform, with a cute light pink skirt and a short white sailor top with a light pink tie. The top showed off the girl's flat curvatious mid-section. In all the girl was very beautiful, curvy in every place she should be...she was just missing one thing...Well, two, but the other part is not that obvious.

"I wont tell anyone. What's your name?" she asked.

"My name's Tsuya. What's yours? Ryou-ka?" he asked, stifling his laughter. Yuugi was still confused, he looked at them like they just landed from an alien planet. The girl giggled.

"No, though that was my first choice. My name for tonight is Yoru." Jou nodded. Just then, a familiar white haired boy walked up to their group. He yanked on 'Yoru's' arm.

"I was wondering where you went off to!" he said. They recognized him immediately, it was Bakura. He was some kind of bondage master. He had a whip hooked to his belt, he was wearing dark blue leather pants and a short low cut blue shirt. His hair was a bit spikier and he had applied some eyeliner. 

"Wait? You know this girl, Bakura?" Yami asked. Bakura snorted.

"I should, _he_ is my hikari." Bakura said, kind of confused at why they had called Ryou a girl. He didn't look that feminine did he? Yuugi's eyes bugged out of his head.

"RYOU!?!?!?!?!" he screamed. The was thought girl blushed deeply.

"I lost a bet...If I'd of won...Bakura would be wearing this..." Ryou muttered. Bakura huffed and crossed his arms, smirking at his hikari.

"Me? Lose a bet? Yea right..." he said, grinning from ear to ear. Ryou pouted. 

"Well, anyways, Yoru is just Ryou mixed up." Ryou said while studying Jou more thoroughly. His eyes widened and he squealed. He clasped his hands together momentarily before glomping Jou half to death.

"WOW!!^_^ You look AWESOME!! I would have _never_ guessed it was you!" Ryou screamed. Jou giggled and pushed Ryou back politely. 

"Yup, but do you think I look good enough for you-know-who?" Jou asked in a hushed voice. Ryou nodded, he was the only one who knew about the secret you-know-who. 

"Definitely." Ryou said, smirking much like Bakura would. He looked almost hilarious smirking so evilly while still looking so much like a girl. 

"I just hope I'll be able to recognize him...I wonder where he is...this is after all his house..." Jou pondered. "Well...I'm gonna go get some punch, ok? I'll be right back." He said and left for said table. 

~*~Bout 10 minutes later...With Seto~*~

Seto glanced nervously at his reflection in the full-length mirror in front of him. He did look pretty good...He'd have to thank Mokuba again after all this was over. He was wearing the, very revealing, black leather pants with the black belt, the hammer and wooden stake hanging off the side. He wore a silk, nearly see through, white long sleeve shirt, taking Mokuba's advice in the store, he left five buttons undone on the top showing off all the way down to the middle of his chest. He had a black cross around his neck and it rested lightly on the tanned skin of his exposed chest. His hair was completely different. He doubted even Yami would know it was him, even with the mind powers. Mokuba had gelled his hair up entirely. It was spiky with a few thin bangs hanging down in front of his face. (Ever seen .Hack/Sign? Ever seen that one guy? ...That wasn't very helpful...um...Or kinda like Gohan's in the Buu saga!!) His hair was still silky even though he had put like two bottles of gel in it. It was a special kind that Mokuba had insisted the company invent a while ago. (Ya know I hate the fact that when you gel yur hair it gets all hard...that totally obliterates the idea of running hands through the hair as a endearment...Sorry, I'm rambling...) He wore a small hoop earring on his left ear, but farther up. Seto grunted. The leather was very...uncomfortable. He sighed, realizing he couldn't do anything about it. He hoped he would see Jounouchi tonight. He looked at the mirror again. He rolled his eyes when he noticed he was stalling. For what he knew, it was because he was nervous. But jeez, whoever thought that the great Kaiba Seto could become nervous over a silly mutt. 'But he's _my_ silly mutt...' Seto thought with a smirk. This was his chance. His chance to change. He could be who ever he wanted tonight. And all he wanted was to be himself. Not the normally cold Kaiba that he usually acted. He wanted to be Seto...the nice emotional guy that Mokuba loved and told everyone else would love. He wanted to be everything Jounouchi needed and wanted. He wanted to be the perfect kind of guy...And he couldn't be that by being like Kaiba. No, he had to be Seto tonight. He would be whatever Jounouchi wanted him to be. He would be beautiful for Jounouchi. He would be beautiful to Jounouchi. He couldn't give away any sign that it might be him. No...Mokuba had told him to get a different name. He racked his brain for names. He wanted something that wouldn't be too obvious but not too far off so that he didn't answer to it when called. What did Yami say his name was back in Ancient Egypt? He thought about this as he made his way down the long stairway. He felt when almost everybody looked up and stared at him. Some were looks of longing, surprise; amazement, confusion and some perverted ones. Seto didn't pay attention to them. He just walked past, smiling at them occasionally. He didn't think anyone recognized him yet...he hoped not one would. Then he saw him...Seto's eyes widened. A...beautiful boy...No, beautiful would not even come close to describe the boy's radiance. He was standing by the punch table, looking around for someone to talk to probably. Seto stood and took in the boy's appearance gratefully. He had jet-black hair with two blond pieces hanging in his face. Brown eyes...or so it looked, Seto hadn't come close enough to tell yet. He was...a vampire. Seto chuckled lightly. Figures. Mokuba probably had something to do with this...but then...Maybe not. Seto didn't recognize the boy at all. He was extremely sexy though, with those leather pants...that shirt with the fish net...Seto couldn't help but feel a tremendously intense sexual attraction to the boy. He walked over, trying not to seem obvious as he snuck a glance he intended the boy to catch when he poured himself some punch. He heard the boy gasp and smirked secretly. He had his attention now. He turned to the boy and smiled. Nice and genuine. No reason for him to see through the disguise. The boy blushed. As you all know by now, the boy is of course Tsuya, or, Jounouchi. But Seto doesn't know that...Jou took in the new man's appearance. He was attractive. Ok, ok, very attractive. Who was Jou trying to kid? The guy was a total babe! Suddenly the man turned to him and smiled. Jou blushed, he must have caught him staring. He made a mental note to improve his stalking skills later. The man had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen...well...almost the most beautiful. The first being Seto's. Come to think of it...the man's eyes seemed very similar to the CEO who stole Jounouchi's heart. Jou's eyes fixed onto his belt. He...was a vampire hunter. Oh, the irony of it all. Jou looked back up, his eyes transfixed onto that of the other man's. Seto smirked when Jou's eyes widened as he caught notice to what he was. He chuckled lightly.

"I've been hunting for you..." he said in a low seductive voice, giving him a sexy side glance. A bright red blush instantly flew over Jou's features. Seto chuckled again, seeing the boy's flushed reaction. "Vampire." He said, again in the low seductive voice. Jou smiled and nodded.

"Hunter." He said, equally the same. 

"Would you like some?" the man asked, motioning to the punch bowl. Jou nodded a bit, still a little embarrassed about being caught staring. The man poured him a cup and handed it to him. 

"Thank you..." Jou whispered as he took the plastic cup from the man's hand. Their fingers brushed and he felt a spark of...was it pleasure? No, it was something else...like they were meant to touch like that...so he supposed it was a bit of pleasure mixed in. He blushed and sipped a little from the punch. Seto watched him intently. Watching his lips curve around the cup and then be coated lightly with the red liquid...it was intoxicating. Seto could almost swear the boy was doing it on purpose. But, he just seemed to emit innocence. Seto didn't think the boy possible of teasing or anything of such provocative nature. If the boy was capable of doing such, it would be done with much hesitation and an embarrassed blush plastered to his face. Jou set the cup down and licked his lips free of the red punch. Seto watched in fascination. He cleared his throat and tried to regain a lost composure. He was far-gone by now. The boy was simply too much. He suddenly wanted to know this boy. But...he was supposed to find Jounouchi...Oh well, Jounouchi can wait. Seto smiled at the vampire and held out his hand.

"Hi, my name is...Seth." Seto said. Yes! He applauded himself, he remembered his ancient Egyptian name! The boy blushed and took his hand. 

"Tsuya. My name is Tsuya." The boy said. Jou smiled, shutting his eyes and cocking his head to the side. "Seth...Is that American?" he asked. Seto smiled also, he liked the way the boy said the name. His voice was so calm and soothing to him. Seto nodded.

"Kind of. It's more of an English name. My parents were both from England but moved to America before I was born. I just moved here last year." Seto said, easily thinking up a fool proof past. Jou seemed very interested. 

"Wow, I love hearing about other countries. It's very exciting for me..." He laughed, "You must think I'm real weird don't you...?" he said, looking bashful. Seto shook his head and laughed.

"No, what you are interested in is what makes you, you. You shouldn't try to change what you think just because someone doesn't like it. I love people's differences. If everyone were the same...life would be very boring, don't you think?" Seto said. Jou nodded and smiled brightly. 

"Yes! Wow, you are very intellectual. If I ever showed this much intelligence to my friends, they would think I hit my head or something. I...I don't really show who I am to people very often. If they knew what I was interested in...I dunno...they would probably think I was very weird." Jou said, looking downward. Seto lifted his chin up and stared into his eyes. Such a beautiful golden color.

"I don't think your weird...In fact, I would like to get to know you better. Do you have a lot of time to talk?" Seto asked. Jou smiled gleefully. 

"Yea! I-I mean yes...I would love to talk to you..." Jou said, smiling and blushing slightly. 

*************************************

Ying Fa: If any of you guys got that joke about Ryou's name ya know Yoru? That's my mediaminer log-in name Ryou_Yoru. So I just happened to realize that Yoru is Ryou mixed up...I didn't even know...he-he...I meant it to mean Night Dragon, of which it does. See now you all know why I never tell ya what they wear...I'm so bad at describing clothes!! So very horrible!! Don't flame me for that!! PEASE?! *Big puppy dog eyes* Well...I hope to be able to update again soon...Anyway, I'm sorry to all of you who like this fic as a funny, an genki ka anime...It is not going to stay that way for long with the way I have this planned...It will get very angst-y after the party and so, I apologize, But remember that is no reason to stop reading this fic!! Really!! Please stay with me! If you like my other stories I'm sure you'll love this one too!! So PEASE!?!?! R&R (Ooh, somebody has gotta tell me what that means...R&R...Te-he...)


	3. Wonderful Mistakes

x Short Jou's POV x

Wow...This guy is so awesome...I know I look like some genki love sick chick right now but I don't care...He's soooo dreamy...But! Wait! I'm supposed to be looking for Seto! Shit...Oh well...Seth seems so wonderful...And he reminds me a lot of Seto...I can be anybody I want today...Anybody Seth wants me to be...And I will be what he wants. I can be good for him...He's so nice...Unlike if I really did find Seto...Knowing him he'd see right through me...Taunt me...Make me feel even worse about myself...I'm knocked out of my thoughts by a strong hand firmly set on my shoulder, shaking me slightly. I glance into worried cerulean eyes and nearly melt from the intensity of them.

"Are you alright, Tsuya? You got a really sad look on your face for a second..." he says. I smile and nod.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about someone..." I say. He looks sad suddenly.

"Did this person hurt you?" he asks. I nod solemnly. "An old boyfriend?"

x Short little Seto POV x

He looks surprised. Well...maybe it was a girlfriend...I knew I shouldn't have asked that...now he's gonna know I like guys...Well...I like him in general...To my surprise, he shakes his head and smiles at me.

"No, not really a boyfriend...More like my enemy...That I am secretly in love with. No body knows except my friend Yoru. She's standing over there by Mutou-sama." He says. Hm, he said Mutou-sama...so that rules out that he could be Jounouchi in disguise...Damn it...That would have been fun...I nod in acceptance.

"And he doesn't love you?" I ask.

"Yea...But lets not talk about that...Lets talk about us! So, do you duel?" he asks. I smirk, dueling...my best subject ever.

x Normal POV Like, ten minutes later x

Jou squealed in excitement. He was really having fun here. Seth was the best ever!

"Wow! You beat Mutou Yuugi in a duel? What about Kaiba Seto?" Jou asked. Seto laughed nervously, trying to think of a way out of the question. But then...It wouldn't hurt to answer it truthfully.

"Well, yes, in a way I did beat Kaiba Seto. He's...my brother." Seto answered. He scorned himself for telling another lie about his life. Oh well...He'd fix it later. Jou's eyes lit up.

"Your brother! No way!" Jou yelled, astounded. Seto nodded.

"Yea...Blood brother...We were, uh, sent to different orphanages...Seto went with Mokuba to the Domino one and I was shipped to America..." Seto said. He really had to get off this subject before something bad happened...

"Wow! No body I know ever beat Kaiba Seto...Except Yu-Mutou-sama. He has got to be almost invincible with those Blue Eyes Dragons of his!" Jou exclaimed. Seto blushed a little at the praise.

"Yea well...hey, how do you know so much about Kaiba Seto?" This time it was Jou to turn away and laugh nervously.

"My friend Yoru is friends with Mutou-sama and well...You know how they are. Half the time I think they're lovers with the way Mutou-sama acts towards him..." Jou said, rolling his eyes.

"No!" Seto screamed looking very sick suddenly. "I mean...No they're not..." he said. 'Jeez, how could anyone think I'd ever be in love with that midget...? Damn...' Seto thought. Jou smirked. 'Good...That means Seto's all mine...But then...His brother is well...I don't know...Maybe I should just focus on the present and go with the flow...yea...' Jou thought. "I more think that Kaiba Seto likes that Jounouchi boy with the way they fight all the time..." Seto said. His heart slammed against his rib cage...He couldn't believe he had found the gut to say that. He swallowed roughly around the lump that had formed in his throat. The bewildered look on Jounouchi's face was unreadable. He couldn't believe what Seth had just said...To quickly cover it up he began to laugh. A forced and crazy laugh.

"Yea right! I know Jounouchi and Kaiba...Never in a million years would those two ever do anything but fight. The idea itself is totally nuts!" Jou cried out, hating every word. Seto swallowed again, his heart breaking slightly. He didn't know why it hurt so much but it did...He laughed along with Tsuya, his laugh bitter and empty.

"You're right." Seth said. He then began another train of thought, desperate to be off the touchy subject. Suddenly a ball of kitty came bouncing into the space beside them, following the ball was the whole group, not including Marik and Malik, they had decided not to attend.

"Tsuya! You take too long! We were waiting for you to come back!" the ball cried. Jou laughed.

"Sorry, Mutou-sama." Jou said. Yuugi looked confused for a second but then he noticed another person beside Jou. He didn't recognize him, not that it was a surprise, he hadn't been able to recognize anyone tonight. Yuugi turned to Seto and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Yuugi! What's your name?" he asked excitedly. Seto shook his head. Same old Yuugi...

"My name's Seth." Yami's eyes narrowed at the name. Seto took his eyes off Yuugi's and focused them on Yami's. He caught every emotion that passed on the old Pharaoh's face. He would have laughed but that would have given him away. His sharp cerulean eyes cut into Yami's crimson ones. The glaring contest was interrupted by Jou who latched onto Seto's arm and hugged it. Seto blushed slightly and smiled at the boy who was holding him.

"Seth's so cool Yuugi! You should listen to some of the stuff he says! He's awesome!" Jou squealed, obviously excited by making a new friend. Seth chuckled good heartedly.

"Thank you Tsuya, but you might want to let my arm go before I lose the circulation." Seto said. He smiled even more when Jou broke away, blushing from embarrassment. He muttered a small 'sorry' and looked away. Seto felt bad even if he thought the whole display was very cute. He wrapped an arm around Jou's waist and pulled him close. "Don't worry, Tsuya. I'm not angry." Seto said. Yuugi giggled and eyed Yami.

/I think we found the perfect match for Jounouchi/ Yuugi said through their link. Yami growled.

/No...I don't think 'Seth' is any good for Jou.../ Yami said. Yuugi looked confused but decided to ask about that later.

"Well, we got to go! We're going on a search for Kaiba! When we find him, we'll tell you, ok, Tsuya? I'm pretty sure Honda can get Mokuba to tell us what he looks like tonight...Well, bye!" Yuugi said. Seto looked bewildered. Why would they tell Tsuya if they found 'Kaiba' or not? Jou waved goodbye as they all walked away. He then saved Seto of the question he intended to ask.

"We had a plan to get Kaiba to do something tonight. Nothing bad, but I wanted to see him do it is all. Although...Even if they found him now...I don't want to leave here. I want to talk to you more!" Jou said happily. Seto smiled at Tsuya. He wasn't Jounouchi...but...He was interesting to talk to.

A couple of hours later, lets just say they know each other pretty well by now, k? I can't come up with three hours of dialog so deal with it...

"So, are you a good duelist?" Seto asked, Jou nodded.

"Yea, I'm pretty good. No matter what _he_ says..." Jou added in a whisper, but still, Seto caught it.

"Who? Oh, is this your enemy? He degrades you?" Seto asked. Suddenly this sounded very familiar. Jou nodded.

"Yea, but its ok. Right now that doesn't matter. All that matters is me being here now with you. I like you a lot, Seth." Jou said, blushing brightly. Seto smiled, his eyes softening into a warm water like blue.

"I like you too, Tsuya. You're not like them out there...You're different. You have a beautiful soul...And your spirit is so free. I don't meet many people like you out east where I'm from..." Seto said. Jou looked up and smiled, kissing Seto quickly on the lips to show his affection. He moved back after the chaste kiss. He turned away and blushed. He hoped Seth didn't hate him now. Seto lifted Jounouchi's head up and stared into his honey golden eyes. His own eyes acted as a reassurance for the scared boy beside him. He really liked this boy...He wanted him...But was his resemblance to Jounouchi affecting his judgment? He wanted Jounouchi...Not Tsuya...Not Tsuya...But as he kept looking into those beautiful amber eyes of his...His thoughts became jumbled and he was sure he wanted them both...And as he leaned in farther to kiss the smaller boy...shots of deja vu hit him hard. Dreams...so many dreams of when he would be free to kiss Jounouchi...This moment was so similar...He pressed his lips firmly to Tsuya's and he was sure he tasted and felt exactly how Jou did in his dreams. For a moment, Tsuya became Jounouchi and that's when Seto lost it. For Jounouchi, thoughts were slightly more together. He knew Seto was not Seth. Never would be.

But even as he saw Seth leaning in to kiss him...he remembered thinking that he didn't care. As he had said, nothing else mattered right now more than him being together with Seth. He supposed this made him the bad person. He was using Seth to get away from Seto. And he knew he'd regret it in the morning. He _knew_ and he didn't care. Seth became Seto and he too lost all coherent thought. He wanted Seth and he showed it. He pressed into the kiss and licked Seto's lip, asking for entrance. It was granted and they explored each other's mouths thoroughly, causing them both to moan. They had only known each other for a few hours and already they were doing things only two people in love should be doing. They were both positive there was no love involved in their actions. But then...One couldn't be so sure. If one was not in love why would they try so hard to make the other feel pleasure? That thought drifted through their heads as they touched the other. Their tongues did battle and fought for dominance. They pulled apart gasping as the need for air became too much. Emotions ran wild across their faces. They were both scared. Scared of what this could mean. However, neither cared at that moment. Jou panted in front of Seto, his face flushed and his eyes soft and glazed.

"Want to move this up to one of the bedrooms?" Jou asked, voice husky and deep. Seto nodded and grabbed Jou's arm, pulling him up the stairs and around the hallways. Seto stopped suddenly and pushed Jou against a nearby wall. He pressed himself onto the smaller boy and kissed him hard on the lips. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He wanted the boy too badly. And Tsuya was all too willing. Jou cried out as he was handled so roughly. Not that he was complaining...He wanted this as much as Seth did. He was sure of it. Seto groped his body harshly, almost as if he didn't care if he was hurting the small, fragile boy. But Jou could tell, Seth did not mean to hurt him...it was just his way to show he wanted him to feel it as well.

And boy was Jou feeling it! Jou's hands were not immobile; they were all too needily gripping the tensed muscles in Seto's chest, ready to pull his shirt clear off his body. Seto suddenly broke away from the boy's soft mouth and kissed down his chin trailing a wet line of saliva to his neck. Jou panted out his pleasure. He gripped Seto's shoulders, squeezing them when the brunette hit a sensitive spot. Seto noticed this and sucked harder on the slowly reddening flesh. He had Jou screaming in seconds. He lifted his head and grinned at the flushed black haired boy beneath him. Jou looked up at him and smiled. They both wanted this. Whether they regretted it in the morning or not, they both wanted it...both needed it. Seto wrapped his arms around Jou's waist, effortlessly lifting him from the ground and carrying him into his bedroom. He dumped him carelessly onto the bed and loomed over, staring down at his prey.

Jou stood up and off the bed. He took off his cape and threw it aside. Seto licked his lips greedily. He reached out and stripped the boy of his fish net shirt. He noticed the boy had many markings on his body. But they were made out of make up...He recognized the markings immediately as Marik's doings. He tossed the shirt aside along with the cape and pointed at the markings on his left arm, lightly trailing his finger along the tender flesh.

"What's this one say?" Seto asked, voice thickly coated with lust. Jou smirked evilly and reached behind himself to reveal the leash that was once forgotten.

"Property of whoever possesses the leash. Hn, bet you'd like to have the leash wouldn't you...?" Jou teased, holding out the leash for Seto to take. Seto grinned and grasped the leash in his hand. Jou returned his grin, realizing things were about to take a dramatic change of pace. Seto yanked the leash, causing Jou to fall into him. He gripped the boy's sturdy body, paying special attention to his hardening nipples. Jou began to unbutton Seto's white shirt, spoiling the newly exposed skin with soft butterfly kisses. He licked around the cross hanging from his soon to be lover's neck. Both boys felt their pants becoming increasingly uncomfortable by the second. Jou smirked and began to slowly unbutton Seto's silk white shirt. He pushed it off his shoulders and lowered his head farther to take in Seto's taut bud. He rolled the hardened flesh in his mouth, receiving a gasp and a moan of approval from the brunette he was currently pleasuring.

Seto felt his knees begin to give out, before they could he knocked Jou onto the bed and covered his with his own body. Jou shuddered and frowned when Seto ceased to move. He looked up into the cerulean eyes of the one he had fallen for. They were currently trailing hungrily over his body. One solemn hand rested on Jou's chest and moved to caress him there. The once blond now black haired boy cried out at the soft subtle touch, wanting more of it. Seto's hands traced down Jou's chest to his abdomen and even farther, to his waistline where the restricting black leather pants covered his goal. He leaned down and pulled Jou into a tight searing kiss. The heat was sweltering there. It was almost too much for them to handle, and when one would feel the need to pull away out of uncertainty the other would pull them back. The kiss was ungodly passionate. Both wanted to run from the intensity of it. Neither would let that happen though...they needed this too badly. Seto's hands unbuttoned and unzipped the leather pants, pulling them down and off Jou's body. Jou gasped and blushed, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

Seto's eyes raked over Jou's perfect body. Oh, gods the boy was beautiful! He saw Jou's eyes squeeze shut and figured he must be feeling bad about his body. Well, he'd just have to prove this pretty boy wrong now wouldn't he...? He reached down, clenching the boy's arousal in his hand firmly. Jou cried out, his eyes opening, tears instantly filling them, he'd never felt so much bliss! He'd never even pleasured himself, ever. He'd always been saving himself for...Seto...He saddened at that thought...He looked up at Seth and wondered if this was worth it...Seto detected his sudden sorrow and reached, with his other hand, to cup the side of Jou's face in his palm.

"Thinking about him again?" he asked lightly. Jou looked away, ashamed. Seto smiled.

"I'll be good for you. Don't worry, I wont hurt you. I want you Tsuya...Please let me have you...I'll be good to you..." Seto nuzzled the underside of Jou's neck and smiled softly when he felt him shudder.

"Y-yes...Please, be good to me...I need you." Jou whispered, delicately. Seto nodded and captured Jou's lips again in a ferocious kiss. Slipping his tongue past velvety lips, he tasted the boy thoroughly, not leaving one area unchecked. Jou arched, unconsciously breaking their kiss when Seto gripped him harder than before. Seto attacked his neck, leaving as many bite marks as he possibly could without hurting the boy.

"Gods...So beautiful Tsuya...So very beautiful..." Seto hastily reached down to take off his pants. In the haze, he opened the drawer on the side of the bed, not realizing that this wasn't supposed to be _his_ room. It was Seto's not _Seth's_. He took out the lubricant and popped open the cap. The scent of strawberries immediately assaulted his senses. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers and faced Jounouchi.

"This...might hurt a bit...I...I don't want to hurt you..." Seto said, eyes shining with concern. Jou nodded and smiled to assure him some. Seto slowly pushed his fore finger into the small virgin entrance. His eyes never left Tsuya's so of course he caught the wince he tried to hide. 'If this hurts him...He'd never be able to take all I've got!' Seto thought as he growled and began to pull his lubricated finger out of the delicious boy beneath him.

"No! Don't! I don't care if it hurts! I know it'll go away! I...I want to feel pleasure with you! Please don't stop..." Jou begged. He had long ago lost all sense of right and wrong. Seto shook his head and continued to pull out. Jou sat up and hugged Seto, crushing his lips to the older man's in an attempt to convince him. Seto wrapped his free arm around Jounouchi's waist, kissing him back fervently. Jou's hands trailed down Seto's chest, touching him teasingly, relying on Seto's arm to keep him from falling backward. Seto moaned into Jou's mouth, unable to keep himself from showing his want to the younger boy. He really didn't want to hurt the boy...But he wanted it...And he was right...it would get better...But that minute...That horrible minute that he would be in so much pain...It was unavoidable.

Seto pushed Tsuya back, however, he simply dove into his neck instead, kissing and lapping at the soft skin there. His hands busied themselves by playing with the older man's taut nipples, rubbing and twisting his reddening skin. Seto could hardly hold back from screaming, so he moaned instead. That seemed to satisfy his attacker, for; he began his assault with a brutal velocity. Jou licked a trail up to Seto's ear, encasing the lobe inside his mouth, rotating his tongue along the tender piece of flesh. He moved up, swiveling his tongue within the tiny cave of Seth's ear. Seto shuddered, his body heat rising to an almost dangerous degree.

"I want you Seth...I want you now." Jou whispered seductively into said brunette's slightly moist ear, his warm breath heating Seto up more so. Jou then suddenly left the confined heat of their bodies and laid back onto the bed. He spread his legs wide around Seto's waist. "Please?" he begged, pouting only slightly. Seto sighed and shoved his finger back into Jou's entrance roughly.

"Is that what you want, Tsuya? For me to hurt you?" Seto asked, sounding more like the cold bastard he had promised he wouldn't be tonight. Jou flinched at the intrusion but more so at the icy tone Seth had just used. He shook his head, trying to fight the tears that had welled in his eyes.

"No...But if that's how it has to be at first then I do want it. Seth, I want you. It doesn't matter if it hurts at first...It will go away. I know it will." Jou said, looking away. Seto pushed in his second finger, slowly this time, his first rubbing the areas it had wounded. He probed his insides gently, brushing his inner walls, causing the boy to mewl in pleasure. "Yesssssss...Like that...See, it doesn't hurt..." Jou murmured, hissing with the wonderful feeling Seto caused within him. Seto's eyes darkened, seeming so sad.

"It will." He said softly. Jou looked up at him with glazed amber eyes.

"I know, but I don't care. I want you, so hurry up." He said, smiling on the last sentence. Seto smiled with him and pushed his third finger in, stretching the tight skin, trying to get him used to the feeling. Jou winced, closing his eyes at the sharp pain racing up and down his spine. When Seto felt him to be open enough he removed his fingers, quickly coating his length in the lubricant he began to push inside the smaller boy. Jou screamed in agony. The pain he was experiencing was excruciating. His whole body throbbed with the sting of being penetrated. Seto was near tears, he hadn't thought he would be in this much pain...never in his life had he ever wanted to be the giver of such torture...He watched as the boy beneath him arched to try and accept him as a lover, his hands fisted the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. As Seto drove in deeper Jou screamed again...But this time it was out of pleasure.

'Found it...' Seto thought. He pushed against the spot again, just much more slowly that before. As he expected, Jou arched upward to his full extent and screamed bloody murder. He was very sensitive. Not that this wasn't affecting Seto, no, much so the opposite...He grasped his control with an iron grip. He tried to keep what little containment the boy hadn't already ripped from him...But damn he was so tight and so hot...When Seto was buried to the hilt he waited a few seconds for Jou to adjust. He pulled out, choked, and pushed back in with all he had. Again, he hit that spot inside of the boy. Jou yelled his ecstasy to the taller man, hoping he would speed up. Jou felt the pain and hurt simmer into just a small ache, the pleasure coming in much quicker to take over. Unlike Seto, Jou had thrown reason out the window along with control. He moved erotically against his lover as he was taken. Bringing forth emotions he had thought never even existed. Seto pounded into the virgin beneath him, he could feel his control slipping through his grasp...Soon enough he was thrusting so powerfully into the fragile boy he thought he would rip him.

He forced himself to slow down but it was no use, not with the way Jou was moving against him like that...Not with the way he kept calling out his name...louder and louder each time...Seto leaned down and captured Jou's lips in a soft passionate kiss. He reached down, grasping the boy's aching manhood and pumping it in tune with his erratic thrusts. Their sweat slicked bodies glided against each other, creating a wonderful friction. Jou's mouth opened farther to scream as his body tensed up. His scream was swallowed by Seto and the thrusts became harder, more sharp. Seto kissed him hungrily as Jou tensed again, his muscles contracting around Seto's member vehemently. Seto squeezed the boy's arousal as he shot his essence onto both their stomachs.

Seto continued to thrust, forcing him to ride out the waves of ecstasy. Seto couldn't hold it in anymore and he thrust once more into the boy, filling him completely with his seed. Liquid heat rushed against Jou's prostate and he screamed with the power of it, releasing again onto Seto and himself. His walls closed around Seto's length, trying to keep him there. He panted, trying to remember how to breathe correctly. Seto collapsed momentarily on top of Jou, breathing deeply. He rolled off to the side, slipping out of him with much difficulty and held the beautiful boy close to him. He wiped their stomachs of Jou's release and pulled the comforter over their still slightly sweaty bodies.

Jou felt tears well in his soft amber eyes. He wrapped his arms around Seto's waist and laid his head on the taller boy's chest, nuzzling his neck tenderly.

"I wish this moment could last forever...and never end." He whispered longingly into the night. He was answered with a soft passionate kiss to his lips, of which he was sure would be their last.

Jounouchi looked sorrowfully at the bed of which his lover was currently still sleeping in. He dressed quickly wanting to get out before Seth woke up. He knew he smelt horrible but he had slept the best he had ever in his life. Especially with someone next to him. He decided that he really enjoyed having Seth sleep next to him...but...Jou sighed dejectedly. He would never see him again. Moreover, if he did...Seth wouldn't recognize him. Jou wiped a few stray tears that had managed to fall, away from his face. He walked to the desk and produced a piece of paper and a pen from it. He would hate it if Seth just woke up alone with no explanation at all. He began writing, his heart constricting with the pain of having to leave the one he loved, or...almost loved.

_Dear Seth,_

_I'm sorry. I suppose that's the best thing I can say as of right now. Last night was...A mistake. It was wonderful...exhilarating...The best mistake of my life. But...that doesn't make up for it still being a mistake. I'm so sorry...I wanted to love you. I wanted to love you...I tried to love you so badly...But...Even as I knew it was you who was causing that wonderful pleasure inside my being, your body against mine, thrusting and pumping into my passage way...I couldn't help but wish it was somebody else. I couldn't help but imagine that it was him that was doing that to me...not you. I'm not right for you, Seth. Find someone who can be trustworthy...Find someone who can truly and sincerely love you, I know I can do neither for you. I love him too much to desert him...And even if he doesn't feel the same for me...I would still stand by him, I know I would. Even if it kills me. You reminded me so much of him. The way you kissed me was the same why I always imagined him doing so in my dreams...The way you touched me like I was the most precious thing in the world to you...I want to thank you for what you have done for me. Again...I would like to apologize for what I have done...If you could find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me...I would be forever grateful to you._

_Eternally remorseful..._

_Yours Truly,_

_Tsuya _

With that written, Jou set it carefully on the desk where he knew Seth would see it when he awoke. Jou stole one last glance at the beautiful man lying so peacefully in the bed they had only just a few hours ago made love in. He couldn't suppress the urge; he walked over to the bed and placed a ghost like kiss on the man's lips. He would never, for as long as he lives, ever forget what happened here, as he was sure Seth wouldn't either. With that last thought, he turned and walked out the door.

Seto woke up and reached for Tsuya. When he didn't find him his eyes opened. The bed was empty. His eyes filled with sadness, but he figured he should have expected him to leave without any notice. It was only a one night stand...nothing more nothing less. Still, Seto felt hurt. He stared at the spot where Tsuya had lain. There were tiny puddles of dried blood on his sheets and he felt worse. He had hurt him...Tsuya did say it would get better and it did...Now he was gone and Seto would never see him again. He sat up farther and looked around, feeling lost.

He finally decided to get up after a moment or two. He grabbed a pair of boxers to wear until he felt alive enough to shower. That's when he saw it. A note. He walked over to his desk and picked up the letter. Tsuya's neat handwriting was in perfect lines along the line-less paper. Seto's eyes softened when he saw the small droplets of water littered among the paper. 'He was crying...' Seto thought as he read the letter.

_Dear Seth, _'Gods I wish I would have told him my real name...'

_I'm sorry. I suppose that's the best thing I can say as of right now. Last night was...A mistake. It was wonderful...exhilarating...The best mistake of my life. But...that doesn't make up for it still being a mistake. I'm so sorry...I wanted to love you. I wanted to love you...I tried to love you so badly...But...Even as I knew it was you who was causing that wonderful pleasure inside my being, your body against mine, thrusting and pumping into my passage way...I couldn't help but wish it was somebody else. I couldn't help but imagine that it was him that was doing that to me...not you. I'm not right for you, Seth. Find someone who can be trustworthy...Find someone who can truly and sincerely love you, I know I can do neither for you. I love him too much to desert him...And even if he doesn't feel the same for me...I would still stand by him, I know I would. Even if it kills me. You reminded me so much of him. The way you kissed me was the same why I always imagined him doing so in my dreams...The way you touched me like I was the most precious thing in the world to you...I want to thank you for what you have done for me. Again...I would like to apologize for what I have done...If you could find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me...I would be forever grateful to you._

_Eternally remorseful..._

_Yours Truly,_

_Tsuya _

By the time Seto finished, he had a light line of pink across his face at Tsuya's choice of words. He was very polite. Seto wished he was here to tell him that he forgives him...It wasn't his fault...Seto sighed and fought the urge to break down. He gently set the note in the drawer to be kept safe. He smiled lightly, realizing that this was all for the better. He decided it was time for a shower.

XX

Yo, i know thats kinda mediocre to what i write now...but, whata ya gonna do? Oh well. I just dont know if this fic is ever going to be finished...Someone asked for the lemon, and since i have no time to send it to her e-mail wise, i thought i'd just upload it again. Heh. Have a good day, minna-san!


	4. Side Affects

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: HEY!! *snorts* You guys...Man we all think ALIKE!!! All the things you guys suggested I already had written...*cries* Man...Well, here's what I have so far. I have some good ideas and am currently brainstorming off Gem-chan (GemGemJoo) and Coley-chan (ColeyCarissa) So if you would like to get a hold of me and be a positive influence on this fic please e-mail me!! It would be great!! Wonderful!! Please don't be angry at this chapter...All the things you guys suggested I had already thought of...I have also decided that I will use the idea that Seto will bring the note to school with him. I will put that in the next chapter. I NEED MORE IDEAS! Any authoress out there want to help? If I haven't gotten a hold of you yet and you wanted to help just wait...I've been busy lately. My friend Satoru wants me to write a lime (rape) scene with him and Anzu. *Shudder* I don't know WHY and I don't WANT to!! But I'm doing it any way...*cries* See, I'll write any kind of one shot...all you have to do its give me a couple and I'll write it...well if I know enough about them and the anime to do it. I already wrote a Sano/Kenshin/Battousai one shot for my sis and then a Inuyasha/Miroku for her as well...That one's not finished yet but when it is and I do post it please read it...it's kinda weird ya know what with Miroku being a lecher an all with the chicks but I've made it work. *shrugs* 

And if Vixen/Yami Vixen is reading this then I just want to tell you your story "To touch the untouchable" IS DA BOMB!!! I JUST READ IT TODAY AND IT ROCKS!!!!!!! *clears throat* Sorry about that...

Cuz you all know I'm not aloud to stay on for that long so...If you wrote a Seto/Jou I read it. I swear I searched all of FF.net just to find those...and there was hardly any! But that's okay...That's why I'm writing them! So...If you would like to suggest your fic and its any of the couples that I write about then I'll most likely positively read it. I SOMETIMES read Malik/Ryou...or Marik/Bakura...but not often. Not if it's the main pairing either. So if you have a Jou/Seto fic please tell me about it!! Thanks a bunch, you all rock!

OH! And all? That WAS my first lemon! I'm SO glad you all liked it! I tried very hard for it to seem as descriptive as everything else in my fics...I hate that when a person can write like a fricken god but then their lemons suck ass...so I'm very glad it was to your liking!! I was so scared to post it! I almost didn't! I was embarrassed I guess...And for me embarrassment sticks for life! It can be the stupidest thing but it doesn't matter with me (mind tricks me into thinking that I guess....) so I'm really happy I didn't get any flames for it!! Thank you!!

Demon and Hell: *blushed heavily* Thank you very much! Oh and I really don't want Seto to find out that they are one and the same quite yet! There has to be DENIAL baby yes! So the thing I have in mind...it wont work if he finds out its him this early in the game!

Seto_JoeyLover: I don't like you! You don't CARE!?!?!? How can you not CARE?!??!!?!? That's so sad!! *cries* 

Red-Head-Chick: Well...you didn't give me any ideas either! *cries again* I'm gonna be water logged soon! Oh well...

Gem-chan: Thanks Gem!

Beady: Hey, Beady-chan, don't worry I have an extreme will to finish this fic...I already have it planned in my head! I just have to get them there...*grins evilly* I'm very glad you liked it! I love fluff too but I also love angst! So...more angst then fluff then deeper angst and then the real big fluff comes in...I also consider my lemon/citrus scenes as fluff so...

Katsuki: Yup!! You gave me great ideas about Mokuba! He is going to be a good matchmaker, ne? Thank you!! I'm gonna use your idea! Please give more!! But...Mokuba ain't gonna tell Seto its Jou cuz...that would destroy my ideas so...yes...anyway...

Coley-chan: Yes...the fight turn kiss wouldn't work cuz that's been done in Mou Issho and I try not to rework the ideas from other fics into other fics...that would be kinda dull then if all the stories were the same and only the plot was different...I might use the Jou forgot something in Seto's room...Maybe...

AlmostBlackCat: Did you read the authoress' notes? *Cries* Nobody pays attention to me! Anyway I CANT update soon because of the writers block. I'm glad you like my lemon, thanks for reviewing though...

The Authoress L: Hey!! Hope that nosebleed wasn't all too bad...I'm glad Sarcmaster liked it...whoever he is...Your muse? That's cool. Well, yes that was my first lemon...But I've been reading Yuugi-ou lemons for almost a year now so I've had a lot of time to watch and learn so to speak. Thank SSJ Sky! She's my influence even though she wont talk to me! *feels dejected* Oh well. I'm glad you like this fic, I like it too! Give more ideas or else I wont be ABLE to update!!

Hime no Ichigo: Hey Berry-chan! What's up? Sugar is good and so ish Japanese music! I like Maeda Ai and her sis and Gackt and Wada Kouji and BAD LUCK!! It all I listen to! I love Bad Luck! Anyway...if you did guess that's what I'm listening too right now...Your idea would be good but I didn't want to go in that direction...it'd be good for another fic I might write though!! Thanks! 

Dai-Nemesis: Thanks for the idea! I'm gonna use it! He might not find the letter exactly or...ooh *light bulb goes off above head* YES! IDEA!! He will find the letter and then maybe Yami wont be so pissed at him...well, read on and you'll know what I'm talking about. Thank you!

Oh and I have to do the disclaimer so I will...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugi-ou, I do own part of the plot but like I told you I ripped the idea from some other poor soul that didn't write it in my favor...(Meaning I didn't much like the ending but it was still good...) I do own all the costumes except Honda's and Mokuba's! I ripped the idea from SSJ Sky's fic One Last Breath where they're all angels and demons and stuff...go read it, it's good, she should just get off her ass and post more of it! It was just getting good too...Oh well... 

***************Last Time**************

By the time Seto finished, he had a light line of pink across his face at Tsuya's choice of words. He was very polite. Seto wished he was here to tell him that he forgives him...It wasn't his fault...Seto sighed and fought the urge to break down. He gently set the note in the drawer to be kept safe. He smiled lightly, realizing that this was all for the better. He decided it was time for a shower.

****************************************

~*~Monday @ School, Jou's POV~*~

I slowly trudge to school, dragging my feet through the heavy snow that litters the ground. I haven't been able to get any sleep the past two days...It's horrible...I told him in that letter that I couldn't see him and now all I do is think about him...I miss him so much...Plus I had to use crutches the last two days...every step I took made me think of him and what we did. It still hurts...But a good kind of hurt. He reminded me so much of Seto...I have to stop this...I should focus on the present...Oh, hey there's Yuugi...

"Jounouchi-kun!!" Yuugi screamed as he ran up to me. I smiled at him.

"Hi, Yuge. How was your night at the party?" I ask. Yuugi cocks his head to the side.

"It was fine, but where did you go off to?" Yuugi asks. I blushed and shook my head.

"U-um..."

"Oh! Wait...Please tell me you didn't do anything with Seth...Did you?" Yuugi asks, dread and fear clearly evident in his eyes. I look away, trying to fight off another deep blush. Yuugi gasps and his eyes glaze over.

"Yuge? Yuge! We need to get to school! You can talk to your yami later!" I say, grabbing his arm and twisting around. Damn! Bad move! I hunch over and lean on Yuugi to keep from falling. 

"Jounouchi! Are you all right? What happened?" Yuugi's sweet concerned voice asks me. I smile at him, strained, but a smile nonetheless. 

"I-I'm fine...I-I t-think I might of ripped something though...But we really have to get to school...C'mon, I'll be okay..." I said. Truth behold...It hurts like fucking hell!! But really...I have to get to school on time...Yuugi looked terrified. 

"Gods you were a virgin weren't you?" he asks, voice whispered. I look away and nod, ashamed. 

"I'm fine." I wanted to say I liked it, but that wouldn't have been the right thing to say in front of little innocent Yuugi. Yuugi moved to hold me more securely. "Thank you." I say as we move to go to school. Yami caught up with us, apparently he had gone ahead to get the others. He moved to the other side of me and helped me walk as well. Yuugi must have been talking to him. As we walked along it got better. I could walk on my own now, I just have to remember not to twist like that ever again...They let go but stood close. 

"What's going on? I want to know what's wrong with Jounouchi!" Honda screamed. I winced. I sure as hell do not want to tell Honda...He'd either kill me or hunt down Seth and kill him. 

"Ah, Honda. I got into a fight this weekend...That's all." I said. He snorts.

"No you didn't. Not with the way you're walking. I wont pry answers from you...Just...Please tell me you weren't raped...You weren't were you?" He asks, a scared look across his face. I smile.

"No I wasn't." I answer. He sighed and smiles back at me. 

"Honda-kun!" A voice shouts.

~*~Normal POV~*~

"Honda-kun!" the voice shouted again. Honda turned to see who was calling him just as he was tackled by a black mop of hair.

"Mokuba!" he greeted. Jou paled. If Mokuba was here that meant...

"What, the poor pathetic puppy can't walk on his own?" Seto Kaiba's mocking voice came from right behind Mokuba. 

"Seto be nice!" Mokuba urged.

"To this mutt? Yea right." Was all he said...He seemed more at peace, more relaxed and calm than usual. He actually seemed kind of smug and content. 

"I'm not a mutt, Kaiba!" Jou screamed, anger flaring in his amber eyes. Seto smirked. 

"Course you are. You know it, I know it, everybody knows it. You're in denial!" Seto said, smirking even farther. Yami felt himself go red with anger.

"Urusai! That's enough out of you, Kaiba! If you're going to insult Jounouchi, you can just leave! I think I've enough of your games to last a life time!" Yami yelled. "And you _know_ what I'm talking about." He said in a deadly cold voice. Seto's eyes narrowed and became like icicles. 

"How do _you_ know about that?" Seto asked, voice deep in hatred for Yami. Said yami did not answer this time. He simply took Jou's arm and walked past Seto.

"What the hell were you guys talking about?" Anzu asked. Jou nodded to show that he was about to ask the same question. 

"I'll tell you later. Right now, let just get to school." Yami said.

~*~Seto's POV~*~

I couldn't seem to get that boy out of my head...I haven't gotten even an hour of sleep the past two days...I stayed up thinking about him...Oh well, maybe picking on Jounouchi will help to get my thoughts off Tsuya. That idea blew. How could Yami have known about that? Oh yea...When they were talking to Tsuya and Yami looked at me...He knew it was me. Shit...I bet he told Tsuya then...Oh well, I'll never see him again anyway...Jounouchi...What happened to you? Why are you hurt? I want to ask these questions but I know he'd never answer them. Not when they're from me...His limp is horrible...I eye him warily as I sit into my seat behind him. Reverse alphabetical order from the back of the room up. I sit at the back of the row in the middle and he sits in front of me. Perfect view, now, just to see if his hair feels as good as it looks...I'd never try though...He'd kill me. Well...I think I'll be nice...I quickly take out a slip of paper and write on it. I tap Jounouchi on the shoulder and he turns slightly, eyes narrowing at me. I hold out the note for him and he takes it, surprised to see it addressed to him. He turns back around and I hear him open it slowly.

~*~Jou's POV~*~

I glare at Kaiba as he passes me a note. What the hell does he expect me to be now, his messenger? I look down at the small folded piece of paper and my eyes widen as I see my name written in his clear perfect handwriting. I turn around and open it, half expecting a bomb to burst out even though I know that's physically impossible. 

_...Are you all right?_

Was all it said. I smile lightly, so, deep, cold, dark, stoic CEO of the giant Kaiba Corp does have a heart after all...I take out my pencil and write an answer underneath his question. My hand lowers and reaches back, coming in contact with his leg before he finally takes the note from my fingers. I blush softly and take my hand back. He gasps and I wonder why.

~*~Seto's POV~*~

I blush as his hand brushes my thigh. I guess I should have been paying more attention to his reaction...I wasn't really expecting him to reply though...I opened the paper and gasped. H...His handwriting...is...Tsuya's. No...I'm just imagining things...

_Sure I am. Thanks though,_

_ Jou~_

Simple. His answer was simple, so why am I still worried? He said he was fine...Oh Jou, you little liar...I write back and hand it too him. He was expecting it. He grabbed it and chuckled low as he read.

~*~Jou's POV~*~

_You lie, pup. Now tell me what's wrong._

I chuckled and write back a reply, handing it to him easily this time. 

~*~Seto's POV~*~

_We can't ever be civil can we? No, seriously, nothing's wrong. I just had a run in with a guy I'll never see again, don't worry, master._

I laugh lightly. We're bickering like a married couple and I think he's noticed that too.I like the 'master' part though...

~*~Jou's POV~*~

I wasn't expecting another note so I was a bit startled when Seto's finger poked my butt lightly. I blushed again and took the note from him.

_Nope. Master needs to look out for his puppy, you know. Just as long as you're okay...Your limp is pretty bad...You're scaring me, pup. Get better. _

He ended it. That was the end of this conversation. I was already on cloud 9...He was worried for me! For me!! Aw, I feel loved...Don't get too full of yourself, Jounouchi...He was only looking out for a fellow classmate...I'm no different from Yuugi or Yami...Still! I know I'm gonna have hearts in my eyes all day after this...I'm going to frame this when I get home...It's the best conversation I've ever had in my life and I played it the best! 

~*~Lunch Time, Normal POV~*~

"Yami...Are we going to tell Jounouchi what happened at the party? I mean we know how he feels towards Kaiba but we don't know how Kaiba feels towards Jounouchi..." Yuugi said, looking around nervously. Yami shook his head.

"No...Think about it...We really have no choice...How would you feel it you were in his situation...? They were sexually intimate and I really don't think we should be the ones to tell them...It could consequently complicate things more so than they already are..." Yami said. Yuugi was about to say something but he stopped as he saw Jounouchi approaching them.

"Konnichiwa, Yuge!" Jounouchi greeted as he sat down beside the two tri-colored haired boys. 

"Hi, Jounouchi! Are you feeling better?" said small hikari asked. Jou nodded and grinned.

"Way better!! Look at this note Kaiba gave me!" he said, grinning like a fool in love, but then, that was to be expected. He handed the paper to Yuugi and he read it. "Be careful! I'm gonna frame it!" He was grinning like a moron now...Yuugi smirked after he was through. 

//Yami...I think this might be a good reason to tell them...According to this...Kaiba's got one major fetish for his little koinu...// Yuugi said, handing the note to his yami. Yami looked confused at first but read it anyway. He handed it back to Jou and smiled a bit. 

"I'm happy for you, Jou. But...Remember...Kaiba can be cruel...You know that..." Yami warned. Jou nodded.

"Yea, I know!" He said, a thought dawned on him suddenly. "Oh, damn! I got gym next!" he said. Yuugi looked sympathetic. "What am I gonna do? I can't play soccer with my injuries!" he whispered. 

"You're just going to have to get a zero for today. No big deal, gym's your best class. You can make it up on another day." Yuugi said.

"But what about tomorrow?" Jounouchi asked, looking fearful. When he got no answer, he held his head, pulled at his hair and let out a long wail. "Oh, damn what am I gonna do?" 

"You'll think of something..." Yami said, voice empty. Jounouchi looked at him.

"Your not still mad at me about what happened are you?" Jou asked. "Cause it was consensual! Means I wanted it and he wanted it! Jeez, why ya so bent outta shape about it?" Jou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He wasn't who you thought...You didn't know anything about him!" Yami yelled. Jou looked away, eyes downcast. "Most of all you lost your virginity to someone you don't even know! Someone who you'll never see again! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" Yami accused. Jounouchi looked up, glaring at Yami, though it was an empty, shallow, soulless glare.

"Listen! We both decided it was a mistake! I...He reminded me so much of Kaiba...It means everything to me...I have been saving myself for him since before I can even remember...I guess the similarity of those two got to my head...I...I'm sorry...I didn't...I mean...I just..." Jou looked down again. Yuugi shot Yami a dirty glance and walked over to his confused and scared friend. He set a comforting hand on said blond's shoulder. 

"It's okay. I understand. It's not your fault...I understand you Jounouchi. You aren't sad that it happened and you certainly don't wish it never happened. You had meant for that to happen and you knew you would regret it. I'm right, am I not?" Yuugi said. Jou nodded and looked away. "Don't be ashamed. I can't blame you for something you did of your own free will. No body can. It's not Seth's fault and it's not yours. It happened. So what. Its over now, lets face the present and prepare for the future." Yuugi said. Jou looked down into Yuugi's shining amethyst eyes and smiled. 

"OK. Thank you." He said, smiling for real for the first time in the past two days. "C'mon! Let's eat, I'm starved!" he said. 

~*~Next Hour~*~

"Hey Jounouchi!" Honda said as he walked over to said blond boy. Jou smiled and greeted him genuinely. 

"Hey..." Jounouchi took out his gym clothes and lifted his shirt above his head, forgetting momentarily about the love bites he had received. Honda's eyes bulged out of their sockets. 

"Holy shit, Jou!" he hissed quietly. Jou cocked an eyebrow at him, confused, before it struck him. He blushed and turned away trying to find his gym shirt which he seemed to have misplaced. Kaiba looked around the corner, pleased at what he had done. In his hand he held one solemn green item. His plan was to walk out and say that he had found it and that puppies were not aloud to wear clothing but what he saw was even better yet. Jounouchi turned around, facing what would be Kaiba's direction had he been in his line of vision. He was pretty well hidden. Kaiba barely held in a gasp. His pup was beautiful...Well defined torso...prominent collarbone...wait a minute...what was that? Kaiba gasped when he saw the many bites littering Jou's torso. He squeezed his eyes shut, images scattering through his mind.

_~Seto suddenly broke away from the boy's soft mouth and kissed down his chin trailing a wet line of saliva to his neck. Tsuya panted out his pleasure. He gripped Seto's shoulders, squeezing them when the brunette hit a sensitive spot. Seto noticed this and sucked harder on the slowly reddening flesh. He had Tsuya screaming in seconds.~_

He reopened his eyes and stared at Jou disbelievingly. In his denial he had forgotten to hide behind the pillar. Jou walked over to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Kaiba...What are you doing with my shirt?" Jou asked slowly, not understanding what was going on. Kaiba's eyes stayed glued to Jounouchi's neck. Jou blushed and cocked his head to the side. 'Why is he staring at me?' Jou wondered. "Ooooookaaaaay...you don't have to tell me but can I have it back, please?" Seto's eyes raised up to gaze into Jou's.

_~Jou arched, unconsciously breaking their kiss when Seto gripped him harder than before. Seto attacked his neck, leaving as many bite marks as he possibly could without hurting the boy._

_"Gods...So beautiful Tsuya...So very beautiful..."~_

Honey golden eyes widened as cerulean deepened. Emotions showed through and Seto shook his head, his eyes hardening to a brutally cold degree. He shoved the shirt at Jou's chest, pushing him backwards slightly.

"You can't be him." He hissed cruelly. Seto growled and stalked away firmly. A distinct thought crossed Jou's mind before he brushed it aside. He slipped on his shirt and walked back to Honda. 

_'I am him...I am Tsuya...Seto...Seth.' _

************************************

Ying Fa: That's all so far. Please, more ideas!! I hope this will help...I didn't want to bring this out this early...but...I really need new ideas not the same ones that all of you are saying! We are so cool...we all thinks alike...It's actually kinda funny...it can be annoying at times though...Well...Thanks a lot! Review please!! Same ruled as before! I can't update without you guys! Remember!! It's all you!


	5. Teasing The Puppy

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING MESSAGES!!!!!!!

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Thank you all for the reviews!!!! They are very wonderful! I am eternally sorry for the rather late update...My mom kicked me off and I'm really sorry but I wont be able to update for I don't really know how long...I have a study hall next tri in school but...that's not until the end of November...So I'm very sorry, but this wont be updated until I can..._persuade_ my mother into giving me more hours on the computer...I want to say one thing though...*inhales* SETO WILL NOT KNOW ITS JOU!!!!!!!!! I DONT WANT HIM TO KNOW!!! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO...NO!!! *exhales* Now that that has been said...All you guys think alike...like me and like others...erm...that was kind of a problem...but that's ok! Thank you all very much for reviews and helping out with this fic!! AND ANOTHER THING! MAJOR THING HERE PLEASE READ! SETO DOES NOT, I REPEAT NOT KNOW IT IS JOU THAT IS TSUYA! HE WAS OVERWHELMED WITH THE POSSIBILITY! SAME WITH JOU! And his emotions got to his head. That's all that happened. If anybody wants me to write a companion fic to this just stating what happened at the party cuz I didn't get time to actually say what everyone was and what happened to everyone...So, give me your ideas on that.

Gomen for the typos if there are any, I never had a beta to begin with and still don't so...Its all me here!

These are probably not all the reviewers but I don't have time to go look up every one, I'm sorry again!

Kinsako: Yesh, this fic is one of my better ideas if I do say so myself! I'm glad that you like it so much!

ColeyCarissa: Well, yes Seto is very worried about his pup, wouldn't you be if your secret love came in with a limp? And no it wont be Seto who makes the Christmas plans, it will be Yami. Yami's basically gonna say 'go to the X-mas party and be Tsuya, Seth will be there' and 'go to the X-mas party as Seth, Tsuya will be there'. So yea...Honda does get angry in this chappie so that's for you...maybe some, troubles between him and Mokuba but I'm not sure...This is kinda a fic about Jou/Seto only. I'd be happy to be your beta if you'd like, ya know just for some help. I don't trust my writing until I've been staring at the screen for at least a half an hour...O.o brain freeze. I really like your fic so I hope you update soon!

BluJay: Ok, so you listed them, here ya go

1.) No way.

2.) Yup!

3.) Yami does know...*Says slowly and looks at BluJay like she's nuts*

4.) Yup!

LOL ^-~ Thanks for your input! Sorry I couldn't e-mail you my mom just put the compie I've been working on up in my room and now I cant go on the Internet and that's why I've been away! I'll be sure to e-mail you soon though...I love new friends! Do you have yahoo messenger? My names Ying_Fa_Sakura if you do! (Concerning I get my time back online...)

Jadej.j: Hey! *points* I've read your fics!! Didn't you write one about Jou and Seto and you had a bunch of Egyptian words and stuff? JAHI! *looks confused* Erm...maybe it was a different story...or well I recognize your name! Thanks for review and reading! And this is what's gonna happened next!

Demon and Hell: *blushed deeply* You really think it's...the best?! *blushes more* no death, sorry...Cant stand death fics...I once read one where Seto was this dude that really did have problems then he pretended to love Jounouchi after he found out he liked him then he lead him on while his plan was to break him and then have him kill himself and suicide! Then Jou gave him his Red Eyes card and had sex with him then Seto ripped the card and told him to get out of his house! I was sooo depressed after I read that fic! Seto died in the end and Jou had tried to kill himself but he couldn't. Yes my form of denial is kinda kinky but ya know...that's what we all like. What does BDSM mean? I know SM means Sex and Mutilation but...You've only read them 3 times? Try like ten...I'm so sad! No body writes that anymore! *anger mark* 

Nicole: Yesh happy endings rock! I hate sad endings! See like the one I described in the response above yours...

Alostblackcat: *eyes wide* EEP! I kept spelling your name wrong! I'm sorry! Instead of writing 'alostblackcat' I wrote 'almostblackcat'! Gomen, gomen! Ish okie, I know it is like routine! Thanks for reviewing!

SoulDreamer: Yes mistakes rock...especially if they go through so much to fix them!

Beady: Nah, Beady-chan ish okie! As you can see my hikari half has decided to take over the reply to the reviews...So, its okay that you don't have any ideas, if you do though, please tell!! Ja! Thanks for reviewing!

Dark_Light18b: In the famous Joey's words; "I dun like ya."

Dai-Nemesis: How's this chappie for mistreat? Mwuhahahahahaha thanks for that idea! I'm happy you like this fic so much! I'm glad you think the lemon was okie...I tried my hardest! Yesh, Yami is gonna be a bastard a little...You have good ideas thank you lots!

***********Last Time***********

Honey golden eyes widened as cerulean deepened. Emotions showed through and Seto shook his head, his eyes hardening to a brutally cold degree. He shoved the shirt at Jou's chest, pushing him backwards slightly.

"You can't be him." He hissed cruelly. Seto growled and stalked away firmly. A distinct thought crossed Jou's mind before he brushed it aside. He slipped on his shirt and walked back to Honda. 

_'I am him...I am Tsuya...Seto...Seth.'_

_*********************************************_

~*~Jou's POV~*~

What the hell am I thinking? How could Seto ever be Seth? They...They are nothing alike...The night I shared with Seth was like no other. There's simply no way that Seto Kaiba could ever hold that much emotion...let alone show it...I don't know what I'm thinking...Those eyes...They seem to hold the same power...the same adoration that Seth's held for me...But...Seth had said they were brothers...Their eyes are probably the exact same...But then...Nobody's eyes could be the same as Seto's...Not in a million years. 

I walk over to the benches and sit down quietly. I had already told the teacher I wasn't going to be participating...She seemed to understand...I told her that I had gotten hurt. She...well, she reads Gravitation so I'm sure she knew what I was talking about. Come to think of it...Yuki and Shuichi's relationship seems very similar to mine and Seto's...More dominant constantly harassing the less dominant...But still showing slight emotion through the eyes...Yea, I read Gravi too...I'm a major sucker for yaoi. I love it! I just wish it was Seto and I that were together...If only everything in reality could be as happy and romantic as those mangas...I could get lost in those fantasies...And I think I did because the next thing I know Honda is shaking me awake, I hadn't even realized I was asleep.

"Jounouchi...Are you okay? Would you like me to take you to the nurse?" he asks. I shake my head and sit up. I yawn and stretch, my joints popping loudly. 

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks though." I say lightly looking around for some sign of anything. When I first wake up I'm always wondering where the hell I am...I'll be out of it for the next twenty minutes.

"Alright...Class is over...We have Chem. next, c'mon, let's get going." Honda says as he takes my arm and leads me into the boy's locker room. We both changed silently. When he was done, he turned to me. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, wait for me, ok?" he asks. I nod and he walks off. I pull up my pants just as a shadow looms over me from behind. I feel a sharp heat on my bareback and shudder involuntarily. I feel a small sense of fear begin to built within my being...So many bad things could be done to me in my vulnerable state. I snort inwardly, no telling how many people have it in for me...Old grudges never die...I cautiously turn around, piercing azure eyes meet me as I do. The never wavering always-sturdy body of the young CEO of KaibaCorp presses against me. His face and eyes are as emotionless as always, the glare he has specifically reserved for me was plastered onto his face as he stared down at me. He seems to have noticed my fear and took a great liking in it. I hate showing my weakness around him, it just gives him new ways to taunt me... I growl and sneer at him, backing up a few steps so our bodies weren't touching. Why he would want to touch me is beyond my comprehension. So why was he? He moved in farther and pressed me into the lockers at my back. 

His hard blue eyes are empty, lifeless. I look around, seeing no one, if he were to attack me, I would be defenseless...The fear fills my eyes again and he smirks. It usually never goes this far...our fights hardly ever end in physical violence...He's never gone so far as to touch me like this... He's never been the one to provoke me...he's trying to scare me...I try to hold my ground and return the over powering glare but he saw through it. His hands come up to my shoulders and push them against the lockers. My chest juts upward slightly at my shoulders being brought back, my head tilts to stare at him. He was directly above me now...His eyes are so...alluring...deep and dangerous...cruel, those eyes. My eyes twitch in a squint as he lowers his head so close my vision blurs. 

I move my head back and it hits the lockers, much like the rest of my body. His nose brushes against the side of mine and his lips touch mine ever so gently. Its then that I feel his leg between my own...I lock my jaw, trying to hold in the moan I want to let out. His leg moves upward against me lightly, pressing against my groin, nearly lifting me off the ground, my feet move to stand on my tiptoes. I'm practically sitting on his knee. The pleasure that suddenly flows like fire through my veins is like no other, although I can't help but notice that slight pang of discomfort as his knee moves underneath me...He doesn't move after that, though. His eyes are all mine can see. The beautiful sapphire seeming to tell me everything but at the same time leave me begging for answers. 

"Who do you think you are?" he asks me, voice so icy. His breath is the same as his eyes. Sharp, cold. I can feel it against my lips and cheeks. His eyes harden farther as the question falls from his lips. His hands also feel cold against my shoulders, I hadn't noticed before...I look at him in confusion. What does he mean by that? I glare at him.

"I could ask the same to you. Who do you think _you_ are, grabbing onto me like that?" I ask, a hint of amusement in my voice. He sneers at me, obviously displeased by my answer. 

"Answer the question, mutt." I frown. I'm not a mutt. 

"I am Jounouchi Katsuya." I say with defiance. 

~*~Normal POV~*~

Seto turned his head slightly, squeezing his eyes shut, wincing, and growling softly, his teeth showing in a snarl. The name haunting him fervently. Jounouchi Ka_tsuya_. He had to get the boy out of his head. He reopened his eyes and mashed his lips to the smaller teen's beneath him. He closed his eyes once again and moaned lightly, tilting his head to the side to get more of the blond boy's soft supple lips. Jounouchi's eyes widened and he made a soft sound to signify his shock. His hands came up against Seto's chest as he tried desperately to push him away. A bright red blush soon found its way onto his cheeks as he was kissed so passionately. 

His eyes slid closed as he slowly began respond to Seto's kiss. His hands sifted upward against Seto's tight silk shirt, rubbing his taut muscles lovingly. His hands soon found their way behind his brunette attacker's neck. His nimble fingers played with the soft overly grown hair at the nape of his neck. The soft, dry kiss suddenly turned hard and wet as Seto's tongue drove deep into Jounouchi's mouth, seeking his taste to claim for his own. Seto pushed his knee harder onto Jounouchi and the blond haired boy groaned throatily. He had tried to hold it in but...it didn't exactly work the way he had planned. Seto grunted in realization that Jounouchi tasted the exact same way Tsuya did...Why was he kissing the mutt? Better question yet...Why was the mutt kissing _him_? It was all so confusing...He shouldn't be doing this...He shouldn't be here...here kissing the dog. A soft whimper sounded out from beneath Seto and he was shocked to notice he had bitten him. Not hard, mind you, but he had bitten him nonetheless. Seto pulled away just in time to see beautiful chocolate brown eyes open and peer up at him in utter confusion and sadness. 

"K...Kaiba...Why...?" Jounouchi asked out, voice sounding small and meek. Seto growled viciously and pushed the smaller boy to the ground harshly. Jounouchi cried out as he hit the ground sharply. He turned soft; hurt eyes onto Seto's cold, almost evil cerulean.

"Don't look into it. You're nothing but a simple minded, worthless mutt to me." Kaiba's cold voice cut through Jounouchi's warmth like icicles. Kaiba turned and walked away stiffly, his trench coat swaying lightly with the long strides he took. Tears filled Jou's eyes as he watched the one man he knew he'd always love leave. 'What did I do...?' he thought as the tears fell over the border. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled within himself best he could on the while ground. He broke out in sobs, emotions driving him crazy. He loved Seto so much...but what about Seth? The man he'd made love with so passionately...the man who haunted his dreams...The man he thought he'd said goodbye to...Then there was Seto...What had he done to anger him? 

Honda raced towards Jou's fallen body the minute he stepped out of the bathroom. His hands were still slightly damp as he cradled Jou's body tightly to him.

"Jounouchi...What happened? Are you all right? Jounouchi!" Honda screamed. When Jou didn't answer and only cried more he held him harder. There was something odd going on here...and he intended to find out.

~*~After School Kame Yuugi-ou~*~

"You've got to tell me what happened! Jou's already decided to leave!" Honda cried out, the need to know about his best friends predicament rising with every second leading him nowhere. Yuugi's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, 'Jou's leaving'?!?!? He can't leave!" Yuugi cried out. Honda huffed.

"Yea, well, he is! He's already decided! He can't stay here he said! What's going on? Why won't anybody tell me!? He's my best friend! Please tell me what happened to him that caused him to make such a big decision!" Honda begged.

"It's all my brother's fault." A voice said behind them. Mokuba appeared, still in his school uniform looking sad, the usual genki aura that always seemed to surround him was nowhere to be seen. Honda's expression softened at the entrance of his boyfriend. 

"Nonsense...What does Kaiba have to do with this? We couldn't even find him the night of the party." Honda said walking over to his fluffy haired koibito.

"That's because he was with Jou...or rather...Tsuya..." Mokuba said sadly. Ryou looked up, shocked.

"No...That was Kaiba Seto?" he whispered gravely. Mokuba nodded, tears gathering in his eyes.

"I didn't think that this would happened...I didn't think it would be this bad...I never thought Jou would go through so much to make himself look so different...I never thought he'd go thought that much trouble for my brother...I didn't think...I didn't think about what could happen had my brother not recognize Jou...like he hadn't..." Mokuba said, sobs wracking his body. Honda was confused, what did this have to do with Jou wanting to leave and him being nearly raped? (In Honda's case...) 

"Mokuba...Please tell me...What does this have to do with why Jou wants to leave?" Honda asked. 

"The night of the party...I had dressed Seto all up so nobody would recognize him unless they'd been told and even then they probably wouldn't...He...His mission was to find Jou and show him how _good_ he can be...instead of constantly being cruel and cold...he didn't want to fight...he wanted Jou to see the real him...The only way he could think for that to work was if Jou didn't recognize him...His plan was to always know it was Jou...But he hadn't...And I found this in his bedroom...It's in Jou's handwriting...apparently neither had recognized the other and it had gone too far for either to handle the results..." Mokuba said handing a piece of Seto's personalized paper to Honda. Honda's eyes widened as he read it. 

"It was him wasn't it...? Mokuba...The vampire hunter named Seth...It was Kaiba wasn't it? And Seth took Tsuya...I saw them...They were kissing and heading up the stairs seeming very much in a hurry..." Ryou said. Mokuba nodded.

"You mean that nice man that laughed with Jou and hugged him...was...Kaiba Seto?" Anzu asked. Mokuba nodded.

"He hadn't known it was Jou...Jou had the same plan we did...They both didn't want to fight...They wanted to get to know each other...Their lust overrode their senses...Both wanted the other to be Seto and Jou so badly...That's what happened." Mokuba said. Honda set the note down when he finished and growled.

"That sick bastard took my best friend?! Didn't he know he was a virgin?! We're only sixteen!" Honda screamed. Mokuba glared at him. Yuugi looked sheepish.

"Not a good argument Honda...I lost my virginity when I was fourteen..." Yuugi murmured, blushing. Honda rolled his eyes.

"Yea, but you've known Yami for years! You two know each other inside and out!" Honda countered, "Kaiba didn't even know it was Jou! And Jou didn't even know it was Kaiba! That bastard just used him! All he wanted was to get laid! It didn't matter to him!" He yelled.

"My brother may be a bastard sometimes but he would never, ever hurt someone like that! He obviously felt something for Tsuya...enough to make him want him like that...he's no minuteman! He would never just up and fuck someone out of the blue!" Mokuba screamed. 

"That doesn't make up for the fact that he ruined Jou's life! Not to mention the sexual tension that he's created for them both now!" Honda yelled. He face Yami-tachi. "What?! Don't tell me you haven't noticed!? Everything is different now...And Jounouchi will never be the same..." 

"They love each other! You've got to see that! Ask him...I'll bet that if you just ask Jou he'll tell you how far in love he is with my brother...And Seto feels the same way...But maybe a break would be good for them both...Just for a breather..." Mokuba concluded.

"Mokuba...It seems you are the only one who believes Kaiba to be a better person that he lets on...I'm sorry...But we just cant believe that...Even when I knew it was him at the party...He had used his Ancient Egyptian name...He looked at me as if he had won something by him being there...Then I realized what exactly he had won...and that had been Jou, or Tsuya...I'm sorry, Mokuba, but I can't believe you...I don't think any of us can...whether Jou loves your brother or not...Frankly I don't think Kaiba is capable of that emotion." Yami stated coldly. Mokuba growled at him.

"Of course he's capable of love! You don't even know him! You don't know how hard it is for him! He loves Jounouchi so much it hurts him! It hurts him so bad sometimes! You don't know him like I do...You'll never know him like I do! And its not because he won't let you, it's because _you_ don't even bother to try! My brother's a good person!" 

"Your brother's a horrible person." Jounouchi said on his way inside the game shop. He hadn't heard but just one bit of the conversation and all ready he didn't like there it was going. Yuugi-tachi gaped at his statement. Mokuba's eyes were the most confused. This didn't help his case at all...

"B-But Jou...Why?" he asked.

"Well first he acts all nice like he really cares about me then I actually think there's a chance for us, right? Wrong! He shot the only hope I had for us the second he attacked me..." Jounouchi murmured, looked down at the ground. Yami's eyes narrowed.

"He attacked you?! Jounouchi, what did he do!?" Yami asked angrily. Jounouchi flushed and the group became even more confused. They anticipated an outburst of some sort but a blush? That was most highly unexpected. 

"H...He um...Well when Honda was in the bathroom he...um...pushed me into the lockers and...he um..." Jounouchi's voice became substantially quieter near the end of his sentence. "kissed me..." he whispered. Mokuba grinned and the rest of the group's eyes bugged out and their jaws dropped to the ground. Honda snarled.

"Is _he_ the reason you were crying so heavily?!" he asked angrily. Jounouchi looked away. 

"Its because of what he said...He...He doesn't even care about me...all he wanted was to break me and see what would happen...He makes me so confused..." Jou mumbled. "But that's okay...I'm just going to leave and everything will be okay from now on..."

"Jounouchi, you can't just leave and never come back! I wont let you!" Yami said, desperate for his friend to stay. Jounouchi looked up to gaze into one of his best friend's darker half's crimson red eyes.

"I'm not going to be gone forever...Just long enough to sort things out...Don't be angry, Yami...I'll be back soon and I'll keep in contact at all times!" Jounouchi said smiling. Yami sighed in defeat.

"Alright...But you have to e-mail us at least twice a week!" He said. Yuugi smiled.

"Have a good time, Jou!" he said, hugging his tall blond friend. Jou smiled.

"Thanks you guys!" he said, obviously happy. Honda looked forlornly at his oblivious friend. 'He doesn't know...' He thought. Jou turned to him and smiled sadly. "This is the first time we'll be apart bud...Ever since we met, ya know..." Jou said. Honda nodded, his smile becoming sadder by the second. He walked up to Jou and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist holding him tightly. 

"Take care of yourself! Don't let anyone boss you around." Honda murmured. (Erm...didn't I promise this wouldn't be like Mou Issho? Or was that a different story...? Erm...Me thinks I forgot about poor little Mokuba watching this didn't I? Oh well...this may or may not have a tinge bit of Honda/Jou...I'm not keen on that couple...But...Me thinks its kinda cute!*sweatdrop*) Jou smiled against his best friend's neck, his arms wound tightly around the brunette's shoulders. 

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Jou said. Honda smiled but held him tighter still. Mokuba was turning green with envy. He knew they had a rather...odd relationship but still...that was his boyfriend! Honda pulled back but still held Jou at the waist. 

"Watch out for...you know who..." He warned. Jou smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going that way..." Jou said, his hands resting on Honda's shoulders. Jou felt warm inside. He was so glad to have a friend like Honda. "Ja." He said as he walked out of the Kame Yuugi-ou. 

***************************************************

Ying Fa: That's it...I do have the basic jest of what I want this to be now, so thank you all for the suggestions...I could still use some, but its not as needy as before. If you want to see something in this fic, you could always let me know! You fans are the best! I wouldn't want to deprive you! Honda was talking about Jou's old gang in the last sentence by the way...

Kame Yuugi-ou means "Turtle Game King"

Things that I do not own from this chappie: 

Gravitation: I just couldn't resist putting this in here! Now as much as I am obsessed with this...I do not own it...*cries* But who here has noticed the similarities between Seto/Jou and Yuki/Shuichi? They are very similar! It's awesome! I love Gravi so...If anyone here loves Gravi or doesn't know what it is and wants to know please come and talk to me!!

I also do not own the part where Seto puts his knee in Jou's...erm...I actually got that from another Jou/Seto fic...Only there it wasn't so graphic...Then Jou got really scared and he thought that Seto was gonna rape him. It was a good story but it hasn't updated in awhile. Seto was reading the Gravi manga in that one so I had to put Gravi in here! My favorite line from that fic was "What the hell is this? Porn?" or something like that when Jou saw Seto's "book". But I do own most of that part...just the basic idea of that scene was put in here, otherwise it belongs to me completely.


	6. Intoxicated

**PLEASE READ IT ALLLLLL!!!! VERY IMPORTANT! EVEN AT THE END!!!!!**

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! I FOUND A WAY! *gasps* The computer lab is open at 7:25 in the morning! That means I get like 15 minutes online before school starts!! Aren't you proud of me?!?!?!?! I am! I know its not a long time so I save the fics to a floppy and then I read them at home, if I remember I might start giving people reviews in my chapter A/Ns…But the librarian is a real bitch so I might not even get to go on every day…but once in a while is good right? That reminds me!! *super genki grin* SSJ SKY FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And to my FAVORITE fic of hers too!!!! Ish called One Last Breath. I'm so fucking happy she finally updated!! She's been my favorite author for A LONG time now…Damn I love her!! I told her that too in my review I left her…I just had too, sorry all you who don't get reviews from me! I wish I could…I couldn't resist when I saw her name and TWO chappies were up!! I'm sharing my happiness with the world!! The whole library heard me screech when I saw her name! It was so quite then all the sudden…"SQUEEEEE!!" so now I'm sooooo happy! I'm happy, a lot of people put me on their favorites list! Thank you!! I love you all!! I'm here only to serve my faithful reviewers!! Oh…Only three people read my Inu/Mir fic…I was sad! I know Inuyasha and Miroku would never happen cause he's all: "Bear my child woman!" but I mean…I fixed that! Somebody please go read it!! PLEASE!! I tried really hard! It's a part of my arc, 'A So&So fic'!! Ya know… like the Kenshin/Sanosuke one…*smiles* Thank you two faithful reviewers! Now tell me…you three…did you only read it because you like the way I write or do you really like the idea of Miroku and Inuyasha being together? Pray tell…

My character will be in this fic…Not much more than Mou Issho but still there. So will my yami, erm…just think Bakura and Ryou's relationship. My character grew up with Ryou so they're best friends…yea…

I'm soo happy! The, very very talented and advanced and professional, people of writer's club like the poem I wrote!! I'm actually thinking about making it into a real fic…It will be sad but that's how the poem ends…If any one wants, I can put the poem in the next fic I update, the author's note anyway…And who here has stuck around to read this fully? If you have, I love you!!

And now for the reviewers!! You all rock! I've never gotten so many reviews ever! I never even thought I would ever get this many!! I'm so glad you guys like my fic!! And if you guys haven't read my other fics cuz the description was bad or something…go read them! They're all Jou/Seto ones I promise!! Except Mou Issho…well at the beginning its Honda/Jou then it quickly turns into Seto/Jou and Honda gets Otogi…Just so you don't think I'll have Honda all sad or something…It's a sequel to Onegai Dame…some people over looked that part…

Katsuki: Ooooh!! Question for you!! I was just re-reading the reviews and I noticed you said that Jounouchi's B-day was Jan. 1 right? Well I heard from my friend that it was Feb. 3 !?!? What's up with that!?! I don't know who to believe!! *cries* Can you tell me all the information on all the characters? Pretty please!! I could really use it!! That would be neato completo! And…where did you get this info? Just so I know its legitimate. 

Shadow_Demon18b: Erm...O.o Who's yur sis? I yell at anyone who doesn't read the author notes, mine are very important, and yes I understand that some authors notes are pointless but mine you should always read. Thank you for enjoying me fic though, *smiles* 

Hime no Ichigo: Hey! Hi! Nice to see you're back after a while of no reviewing! -.- Not what you expected? What were you expecting? 

Emily: Thanks for reviewing even when you were in a hurry! That means a lot! No, sorry, they will only crack at the Christmas party...MWUHAHAHA!!

Leaf Zlindor: I read your fics by the way, they were awesome! One in particular...But it was so long ago...Gomen, gomen...You keep up the good work Leaf! Don't worry, Jouno's back in this chappie! Couldn't go one without him!

LiNkIn PaRk RoX: Gods yur name was hard to write...Tristan? *Shudders* It's Honda! Like the car! ...with a horn! Erm...I'm gonna shut up now...Thanks for reviewing! ^.^

Dai-Nemesis: Yesh, the great Syaoran Lover iz bad! (Reference to my name...) O.O jeez, that's gotta suck! I hope you have lots of money! I love you Dai-chan!

Coley: Yesh...Parents are evil...But my mom is actually letting me on right now in the morning! Now, lets just pray the compie doesnt short circuit and freeze...-.- O.o

Osiris Lee: Dont worry! It'll be soon! I cant bear for them to be apart for too long!

Alostblackcat: Yesh...It was sad wasn't it? I almost cried while writing it...My intention was originally for Seto to molest him a bit farther but...I forgot. -.- Oh well, maybe next time. Thanks for reviewing!

Chineko no Miko: YES! GRAVI IZ DA BOMB!!!!!! I want that clip you have! *whines* That would be so...entertaining...Hm...Yummy. lol. Thanks for telling me all the BDSM meanings and stuff! Yes, SSJ Sky is a god...we ALL know that...I for one worship the ground she walks on...but i e-mailed her once and never got a reply...so I cried. Lol, i really almost did...

Jadej.j: Yes beg for me BEG! MWHUHAHAHA!! No, don't worry they will get together soon.

**********************Last Time***********************

"Watch out for...you know who..." He warned. Jou smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going that way..." Jou said, his hands resting on Honda's shoulders. Jou felt warm inside. He was so glad to have a friend like Honda. "Ja." He said as he walked out of the Kame Yuugi-ou.

**************************************************

~*~Seto's POV~*~

A month and a half. It's been a month and a half since Jounouchi left. I cant believe he's gone...And its all my fault...If I hadn't done that...If I hadn't gone and got ahead of myself...thinking he was Tsuya...Thinking he could ever be Tsuya...When I know Jounouchi is so much better than Tsuya could ever be...It's been so long since I've seen him...seen his beautiful face...I miss him so much...I wish I hadn't scared him away...It's all my fault...Now I'll never get another chance...just to have our little fights...just to see that playful sparkle in his eyes...I've totally blown it...What...What if he never comes back? I don't think I could live if I never got to see him again...I live just to wake up and go to this god forsaken place...just to see him...even if all we do is fight...I live for those fights...I can still remember his lips on mine...still feel the tingle that spread through my body at the most simple of touches...His tongue was like that of velvet...And his taste...it was like exotic spice mixed with the sweetest of all candy...I remember how soft his skin was under my hands...And I'll never forget how beautifully bright his eyes were as he gazed up at me...Such a vibrant glowing golden...I don't care if his taste was the same as Tsuya's...Hell I don't even care that he looks like the boy...Jounouchi is not him, and I cannot forget that. That's what got me into this mess in the first place...

~*~Normal POV~*~

Yuugi and Yami walked peacefully to school, it was a cold Friday in mid December and both were bundled up to withstand any of the cold wind. Although the atmosphere was indeed a very happy one, both were plagued with a strong sense of worry for their fair-haired friend that had disappeared into the night more than a month ago. He had e-mailed as promised, up until about two weeks ago. As sudden as sunrise the e-mails had stopped all together. As soon as they walked in the door to the school, they were bombarded by Honda.

"Have you heard from Jou yet?!" he asked, eyes shining with hope. Yuugi shook his head sadly.

"No, nothing." he said. Honda's heart fell. Yuugi smiled sadly in a poor attempt to cheer up his gloomy friend as he opened his locker. Yami turned and opened his locker as well, it was the one right next to Yuugi's. They quickly began to shed themselves of the warm clothing and piled it into their lockers. When they were done, they grabbed their books and headed for their classroom. Honda followed shortly after. Yuugi and Yami chatted softly on the way but once they opened the slide door to the classroom, they went dead silent. 

"Konnichiwa!!!!!" A tall blond boy screamed and ran at them. Yami's eyes bugged out of his head. He pointed at the blond as he pounced on Honda in a giant bear hug. "I surprised you! I surprised you!" he chanted. Honda pulled back and grinned.

"Jounouchi! I'm in my right mind to kick your small ass from here to the moon! You had us all worried shitless! Jeez what happened to your hair?" Honda asked poking the side of his best friend's head. Jounouchi's hair had lightened a bit and it had grown very long. (Kinda like how it is in the first season of Yuugi-ou...ya know the one that wasn't shown in America...) He had pulled it back in a small ponytail to keep it out of his eyes.

"My aunt lives on a farm, remember? There's a lot of sun out there and it bleached my hair! He-he...Then it grew so long and I wouldn't let my aunt within a mile of me when she gets those scissors!" Jou shuddered. "Scary..." Honda laughed. 

"Jounouchi! We were all so worried!" Ryou yelled as he came into the room. Jounouchi pulled him into a friendly headlock.

"I know! I'm sorry! Ryou, man, I missed you all so much!" Jounouchi said happily. 

"Great...The mutt has decided to grace us with his presence after more than a month of absence...I certainly hope this doesn't mean you'll be twice as annoying just to make up for the lost time..." Seto Kaiba's voice rumbled out from beside Ryou and Bakura. Jounouchi turned his head and Kaiba had to grind his teeth to keep from gasping. He couldn't believe how cute his puppy looked with that tousled, messy hair. ^o^. Jounouchi grinned and jumped at Seto.

"Kaiba! I missed _you_ too!" he screamed as he hugged him tight around the shoulders. Yami-tachi's eyes bugged out of their heads again. He pulled back and grinned up at him with his eyes closed. (Kawaii anime closed eyes ya know!) Seto was bright red and staring at Jounouchi as if he was crazy. "Hey! Don't blame me! It's these kinky anti-depressants they put me on!" he said patting Kaiba's chest, still grinning. A pang of sadness filled Seto's heart entirely. 'He had to go on anti-depressants because of me...' Jou gasped and suddenly forgot all about Kaiba. "Guys!" he yelled, however he didn't have too work too hard to get their attention, they were still in comatose state that he would ever hug onto Kaiba like that, anti-depressants or not..."I met this way cool girl on auntie's farm! Her name ish Hikari and she's gonna come to this school really soon!" Jounouchi said. Ryou's eyes widened. (The 'ish' is not a typo!)

"Wait, Jounouchi, did you say 'Hikari'?" he asked. Before the blond could answer, he was distracted by a pretty blonde haired girl who just ran into the room.

"Ryou!" she screamed and jumped onto Ryou's back. 

"Gah!" Ryou gasped and turned around, he smiled when he saw the girl in his arms. "'Kari-chan!" he greeted. Bakura snorted and smirked secretively. 

"Ryou! When I met Jounouchi and he told me about you guys I was so happy!" she cried. She moved back off him and looked around, gasping in fear when she saw Bakura. Her eyes took a dark tint and she glared at the white haired yami fiercely. Ryou smiled and cupped the side of her face in his hand.

"He doesn't hurt me anymore." He said. Hikari turned her startled eyes onto Ryou's happy ones. Bakura set a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I love him." He said. Hikari smiled and nearly cried. She knew what Ryou had been through when he first received the Sennen Ring. She'd been through it with him. (Yea, yea, I know it totally went off subject...erm...I know this is very confusing, sorry! I couldn't resist putting my character in here! Don't worry though, she wont be in it a lot, maybe just a little bit more than Mou Issho but no more than just to talk every once in a while, remember! The characters are made to improve the story! Shine and I are writing an ancient Egyptian fic...so maybe when that gets posted you'll understand a bit more...for now just try and follow it, its not very important so don't feel mad if you don't get it.) Ryou's eyes hardened. 

"He hurts you, doesn't he?" the small albino hikari asked. Hikari turned away.

"Not really...It's not as bad." She murmured. Bakura tightened his hold on her shoulder. 

"Tell him I want to talk to him." Hikari's eyes glaze over and tears fill her eyes.

"He says he never wanted to see you...And he really doesn't want to talk to you...or anybody..." she whispered. Bakura growled and fisted Hikari's Sennen item in his palm. His squeezed it as a warning.

"If you don't come out right now and talk, I'm going to force you, old friend..." Bakura threatened. With a flash of light, a tall brown haired boy stood next to Hikari. He had piercing dark brown eyes and spiky brown hair with a long ponytail in back. (Like the Sailor Stars in Sailor Moon Star series...Then like Gohan's in the Buu saga, with the one bang thing hanging down in his eyes.)

"Bakura." He muttered the name gruffly, as if it were poison on his tongue. 

"Abunai." Bakura hissed the same. (Abunai is a shout for danger actually...erm...I wasn't in my right mind when I named him!) The yami, Abunai, crossed his arms, visible muscles showing through his light muscle tank top. Bakura frowned and led Abunai away by the arm to talk to him privately. Jounouchi smiled, noticing the awkward moment was over. He slung an arm around Hikari's waist and nuzzled her head with his cheek.

"See...? I met her while I was away...Isn't she cute!?" he asked. Hikari blushed and Seto growled lightly, unheard by anyone. "Then I persuaded her to come and stay with me and go to my school!" Jounouchi explained. Hikari blushed and smiled at the group than had almost seemed as if it had multiplied. Jounouchi moved away but kept his arm around her waist. 

"This is Anzu, Mai, Honda, Mokuba, Yuugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, Rashid, Otogi, my imoutu Shizuka," Jou said pointing to each as he said their name. He looked around and paused. He smiled and pointed to the brunette at his desk. "And that's Kaiba." He said. Kaiba grunted in response to his name being said. Hikari smiled at each of Jou's friends except Kaiba. Jou had told her about _him_...True, he was just as handsome as Jou had described but...looks can be deceiving.

"Mokuba and Honda are going out, Anzu and Mai, Yami and Yuugi, Malik Marik and Rashid got this really weird thing going on that we really don't want to know about, Otogi is a bastard that created the game Dungeon Dice Monsters. I'm sure you've heard of him. Kaiba Seto is the CEO head of KaibaCorp. and lives all alone in a biiiiiiiiiig mansion." Jounouchi said. Kaiba looked up from his work and grumbled angrily. 

"You don't have to go around telling my life to a total and complete stranger. Dumb ass mutt..." he muttered. Jounouchi fumed cutely.

"She's not a stranger! Ryou knows her!" he defended smiling and hugging Hikari closer. Hikari blushed lightly but smiled respectfully. 

"He's not a mutt." Hikari mumbled out timidly. Seto looked up at her strangely. No one dared to defy him...This girl certainly had some guts...

"Finally! Someone agrees with me!" Jou cried out smiling widely.

"We agree with you Jounouchi, we just like to watch the way you react to Kaiba calling you that!" a boy shouted out in the class. Jou growled.

"Shut up!" He shouted back. He faced the group and smiled. Suddenly the teacher came in and interrupted their fun. 

"Ok class! Sit down please!" Many groans were heard throughout the class as the students all scattered to get to their seats accordingly. The teacher for this class was extremely irritable. Just so happened that they all had Adv Com first hour. (Sorry, I'm in 9th grade and I don't know what Japanese 'English' is in the 11th grade so...bare with me!) Jou's supposed he was lucky for having all his friends in the same classes as him. Especially this one, the teacher seemed to love partner assignments and nearly always arranged partners for every test, project and quiz they took. "We have two new students this morning, please welcome Kagayaki Hikari and Warui Abunai." Hikari gasped, her yami was coming to school with her? What exactly _had_ Bakura said to him? She looked over at her brunette haired yami who was wearing the school uniform, confusingly. He sneered at her and she quickly looked away again. Her eyes fell onto Jounouchi; she smiled when she noticed he couldn't stop giggling. He seemed to be very happy today. She was glad, the whole time he was on Aunt Jounouchi's farm he wouldn't stop crying because of _Kaiba_...She wanted to kill the man by the end of the story...Katsuya grinned up at her and she smiled back. She beamed even more when she noticed that Kaiba was growling at her. If looks could kill...Hikari concluded she'd die a thousand deaths if not more at that very second. "Hikari, I have been informed that you know Jounouchi-kun, please sit in the seat beside him. He will show you around and get you acquainted with the premises." sensei said. Hikari smiled and walked over to the empty seat beside Jounouchi. "Warui-san, please sit beside Bakura-san." The sensei said. He turned to the blackboard and began to write with the heavy white chalk. He wrote 'Topic' on the board. "This next project will be the one and only you'll ever get that is even remotely fun." He said, grinning. The class cheered. "Does anyone have a topic we should work on?" sensei asked. "Now think carefully, because you'll have to write an essay on the information you give out." He said. 

"Anime!" Yuugi and Jounouchi screamed. The class laughed and cheered.

"Yea, Anime!" they called out. The sensei smiled and wrote 'anime' on the board.

"List some anime shows or movies you would like to write an essay on. Each pair gets a different anime, no two people will have the same show." The class thought for a couple of minutes and then gave their ideas. Soon they had a list of about thirty shows on the board. Jounouchi blushed deeply at a certain anime in the list.

_1. __Dejimon_

_2. __Akira_

_3. __Steel Angel Kurumi_

_4. __Chobits_

_5. __Gravitation_

_6. __Yu Yu Hakusho_

_7. __Sailor Moon_

_8. __Inuyasha_

_9. __Dragonball Z_

_10. __Rurouni Kenshin_

_11. __X/1999_

_12. __Escaflowne_

_13. __Card Captor Sakura_

_14. __RAVE_

_15. __Revolutionary Girl Utena_

_16. __Tenchi Muyo_

_17. __Gundam Wing/AC_

_18. __Neon Genesis Evangelion_

_19. __Yami no Matsuei_

_20. __Beyblade_

_21. __Miyazaki's Famous Three: Castle in the Sky, Spirited Away and Princess Mononoke _

_22. __Fruits Basket_

_23. __.Hack/Sign_

_24. __Galaxy Angel_

_25. __Kikaider_

_26. __Trigun_

_27. __Weiss Kreuz_

_28. __Blue Gender_

_29. __Ojamajo Doremi_

_30. __3X3 Eyes_

"Now, we have thirty animes on the board, please have at least five in mind while I partner you up alright?" The class groaned again. "Okay, here's the partners, pray the computer took pity on you!" sensei said laughing. "First pairing, Yami and Yuugi, Hikari and Ryou, Abunai and Bakura…" the teacher went on to pair people off for the next assignment and Jou was in another world all together. He was giggling non-stop and he couldn't stop looking at the lights, commenting on how if you stare too long it begins to burn. Finally, the consistent laughter began to wear at the teachers patience. He huffed and stood up, towering over the sitting classroom.

"Jounouchi! You know what, because of your persistent laughter I'm going to have to take drastic measures! I _was_ going to pair you up with Hiroto but now that I think about it, you seem to need the grade so I'm pairing you with Kaiba." The teacher said. Kaiba blanched and blushed while Jounouchi laughed even more.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha—Wait a minute…" Jou said, gasping in between bursts of laughter. "Crap!" he said rather loudly. "Oh well! Kaiba's my friend, arent'cha, Kaiba?" he asked turning around, beaming drunkenly at the brunette. Kaiba coughed uncomfortably. 

"Yea right, mutt." He answered coldly. Jounouchi threw up his hands and smiled widely.

"Everybody's my friend!" he said happily. The teacher looked worriedly at him.

"Is he on any pain killers or something we should know about?" sensei asked.

"Dey put me on dese antii depressant thingy majigies…" Jounouchi said giggling some more.

"Okay, I find that hard to believe…The great Jounouchi Katsuya depressed? About what?" sensei said. Jounouchi fumed lightly. 

"For your information it was all Kai—" Jounouchi was cut off as a hand covered his mouth suddenly. The owner of the hand laughed nervously.

"Excuse him sensei…While he's on these pills he…um…He doesn't have the will to lie. He doesn't realized what will happen if he says just what's on his mind…" Yuugi alerted. The sensei looked skeptical before he walked back to his seat. Yuugi removed his hand from Jou's mouth and Jou glared at him.

"Whad'ja do dat fo'?" he asked, his accent slipping in with the result of the pills. 

"I hope the side effects of these pills will wear off by the end of the day…" Yuugi murmured, sweatdropping. 

"That makes two of us…" Kaiba mumbled.

"What?" Jou whined, "I'm not that bad!"

"Those pills made you loopy, Jou. It's really bad…Just try not to blurt out _everything_ about our private lives, all right?" Ryou said blushing lightly.

"Don't worry Ryou, I wont tell anyone you love Bakura!" Jounouchi screamed out to the whole class. Ryou blushed bright red and shrunk down into his seat. Jounouchi looked around confusingly.

"Oh. You mean like that…" Jounouchi stated. Yuugi nearly slapped himself in the face. 

"We should put him in a straight jacket and tape his mouth shut just so he doesn't hurt himself…" Shizuka muttered. Marik grinned evilly.

"That can be arranged…" he said waking towards Jounouchi's still giggling form. Jounouchi paled and backed away.

"Dear Ra help me now!" he screamed. Yuugi waved a hand at Marik.

"Nah, that wont be necessary…" Yuugi mumbled. Marik pouted somewhat disturbingly but took his seat anyway. 

"Okay, now that you all have your partners please get in with a desk beside them, you have the rest of the hour for class time to prepare, everything else will be done outside of school on your own free time." The class groaned yet again in annoyance. Everyone trudged to the seat beside their partners unwillingly. Jounouchi looked around.

"Where's everybody going?" he asked. Yuugi looked at him oddly.

"To discuss the project with our partners…" he said slowly. "Damn, along with you being nearly giddy with loopy-ness you have a short attention span as well!" Yuugi cried out exasperatedly. 

"What?" Jou asked. This time, Yuugi did hit himself on the head. 

"Get with your partner." He said slow enough for Jou to comprehend. 

"Who's my partner? I don't have a partner." He said. Half the class almost hit him over the head. Yuugi inhaled sharply, becoming very annoyed with his blond friend.

"Your partner is Kaiba." He said. Jou looked around and saw Kaiba in his desk with a seat available next to it.

"Oh yea! I remember! Okie dokie!" he said happily as he moved into the seat beside Kaiba. "Hewow, Kaiba!" he said. Kaiba grunted, he was becoming extremely irritable by Jounouchi's behavior. He was ready to snap on the poor boy. When Kaiba didn't answer anymore than he already did, Jounouchi began to poke his arm intently. "So…Kaiba, what are we doin'?" he asked. You could literally see the steam seeping out of his ears. 

"Would you stop that persistent poking and get to work?! Look at the board for Ra's sake!" he yelled quietly. Jounouchi stopped immediately and looked down. Said boy looked like he was about to cry all of a sudden. Kaiba was taken aback by the boy's sensitivity. He bristled at the thought of causing him tears again on his behalf. A hesitant, almost nervous hand reached for his shoulder, resting lightly on the hard muscles he felt there. Jounouchi suddenly jumped up and into Kaiba's arms.

"I _knew_ you cared, Kaiba!" he shrieked thankfully. Kaiba turned bright red in the face as Jounouchi hugged him tightly. He pulled back instantly, a light blush coating his features as well as Kaiba's.

"Ok. So…What are we doing?" he asked again. Kaiba sweatdropped. Jounouchi's heart raced inside of his chest, no matter _how_ intoxicated he was there was just no way he could overlook something that felt so right…so perfect…And being in Seto's arms made him feel that. That spark deep inside his body, striking all his nerves on fire as their skin brushed together in the most simple of ways…He wondered how the flame would grow if they ever touched like _that_…He blushed a deep scarlet.

"Jounouchi…Are you alright?" a voice asked, cutting into his thoughts, knocking him out of his daze. He blushed farther when he realized he had been staring at Kaiba. He nodded at the blue-eyed man.

"I'm fine." He said. Seto turned to him leisurely, leaning on the back of the chair. He almost looked like a normal person.

"What anime would you like to do? I'm not very experience in this area so you'll have to inform me of the one you choose." Kaiba said. Jounouchi didn't even need to think of the anime he wanted to do. He jumped up.

"We gots ta do dis one!" he said. Kaiba looked around.

"Which one?" he asked. Jounouchi pointed.

"Gravitation!" he said giddily. 

"Alright…What's the story line? Who are the main characters?" he asked. Jounouchi turned back to his seat and took out something that resembled a sketchpad. 

"Here! I'll draw them for you!" he said and began his drawing of the characters on Gravitation. Yuugi walked over to them and sat beside Kaiba. He eyed the picture.

"Uh oh. You shouldn't have let him pick the anime." Yuugi warned, although he knew it was too late…

"Why not?" he asked. Yuugi sighed.

"He picked Gravitation didn't he?" Yuugi asked. Kaiba nodded and Yuugi continued. "Gravitation is indeed a very good anime with a good plot…the only problem is…" Yuugi trailed off and was interrupted as Kaiba eyed Jounouchi's picture intently.

"Dear Ra, is that two guys!?" he nearly screamed. Let just say Jounouchi was a very descriptive artist…He smiled widely and pointed to the smaller boy in the picture. 

"Yup! This is Shindou Shuichi," he pointed, "And this is Yuki Eiri." He said pointing at the other man in the picture. He smiled broadly at his accomplishment. "Ya see…Yuki has blond hair with dark yellow eyes and Shuichi has pink hair with bright blue/violet eyes. A lot of people say his eyes are purple but I think they're blue…" he said stubbornly. Kaiba was speechless.

"You mean you chose a yaoi anime?!" he gasped. Jounouchi nodded.

"Yup, but…if you have a problem with it we don't have to do it…" he said, unleashing the big giant puppy dog eyes of doom on his supposed blue-eyed rival. Kaiba sighed, no way he was going to get out of it…not saying he did but when Jou got those big round amber eyes filled with tears he felt himself turn to mush with the intensity. 

"No, its fine, I don't mind." Jounouchi smiled and turned to Yuugi.

"So what are you and Yami doing?" he asked. 

"We're doing 'Yami no Mastuei'." He said giggling. "Yami didn't even know what it was, he just liked the fact that it had his name in it…"

"He didn't know it was a yaoi anime either?" Jou asked. Kaiba's eyes widened. He knew most of Jou's friends were homosexual…he really hadn't pegged Jou to be a part of it though…

"Nope, but when I told him he was like 'cool'!" Yuugi said. 

"Yo! Hikari, Ryou! What are you guys doing?" Jou asked. Hikari looked up and smiled.

"We're doing Card Captor Sakura! It was our favorite when we were young!" she said. 

"Anzu! Honda! What are you guys doing?" Jounouchi asked, smiling widely at his best friend and best buddy. 

"We're doing Neon Genesis Evangelion! Anzu wanted something girly and I wanted something angst-y with a lot of action! So we chose NGE." Jounouchi nodded.

"Hey, Malik, Marik, Rashid! What are you guys up to?" 

"We're doing X/1999!" they called back.

"Mai! Otogi!"

"We, if it so concerns you…are doing Blue Gender." Otogi answered. Jounouchi made a face.

"Gory…Bakura, Abunai! What are you guys doing?" Abunai smiled lecherously and faced the blond haired boy.

"We're doing Steel Angel Kurumi! Lesbians!" he screamed. Jou snorted. 

"Is that the only reason you're doing it?" Jou asked. Abunai shook his head.

"No, Kurumi's hot!" Bakura and Abunai screamed together. Ryou glared at his yami. Bakura paled.

"I-I mean I don't think Kurumi's hot what are you talking about Abunai!?" he yelled. Abunai glared at his tomb-robbing friend and made a quick whip lashing sound.

"He's got you whipped, Bakura." He stated.

"So what! I love him and if I'm not nice I wont get laid for three weeks! _That's_ torture!" Bakura defended. Abunai made a disgusted face and looked away. 

"Man…You're gross…" he muttered.

"Like you don't want to do that to your hikari!" Bakura said laughing. Hikari blushed deeply at hearing what the white haired albino said. She expected Abunai to burst out yelling, but he just sat there…That's what confused her the most. He turned to her, sensing her eyes on him. She blushed and he glared at her. Ryou pulled on her arm.

"So, when should we meet?" he asked. Hikari shook her head.

"My mom's never home so we could go over to my house anytime. Then Bakura and my yami can have your house all to themselves." She said. Ryou nodded. 

"Ok." He agreed. Jounouchi looked up at his partner.

"Yea, when are we gonna meet?" he asked.

"I can pick you up after school from your house. That'll give the pills some time to wear off, and for the sake of my sanity, don't take any more." Kaiba commanded. Jounouchi nodded.

"Okie dokie! I'll give you my address." He said, grabbing his pencil and a piece of paper. He wrote his address and handed the paper to Kaiba. "Here ya go." He said. Kaiba took it and nodded.

"Ok. I know where this is…" he said. "I'll be there around five, I have to pick up Mokuba first. He's going over to a friends house right after school." Jounouchi nodded.

"Thank god it's Friday! No school tomorrow!" (Ying Fa: Yes, I know Japanese schools go till Saturday but…not this one!) Jounouchi said happily. Kaiba smiled at Jounouchi's genki attitude. He was glad he could enjoy it now, odds were, once the effects of the depressants wore off he would be angry again. The bell rang to signal the end of first period. Everyone stood up and filed out of the classroom. 

The rest of the school day went uneventful for the gang, teachers piling up homework for the weekend and then the god-awful project they were assigned. The day ended like any other. Jounouchi was still loopy off the depressants and he had only two and a half hours to get down from his high. Behind the haze, he found himself to be quite worried and…anxious. He was going to be hanging out with Kaiba Seto after all. It didn't help that he had an immensely massive over extraordinarily huge crush on the man since the 7th grade. He couldn't help but feel little butterflies fluttering fretfully in his stomach, and it only got worse as the day came to an end. He was fidgeting at his locker apprehensively. He purposely went slowly to avoid seeing the man he'd come to love out in the parking lot. He was extremely pissed at himself for acting the way he did…Especially after the way Kaiba treated him in the locker room. Fingering and groping him like a simple, easy whore…as if he was there just for his pleasuring/torturing purposes. Jounouchi blushed angrily. The only man he'd ever let touch him was Seth! Arg! Where'd that thought come from? He sighed, there was no use in denying the obvious…He was still hung over about Seth. He thought about him along with Seto in the time that he was gone. He missed him…He missed how well he treated him…not like a whore…Like a person…A person who should be treasured and loved with the utmost passion, not exploited and molested like the giver of such pain could care less. Jounouchi sighed again, it seemed like the initial effect of the pills had worn off, that was good. He still felt a little loopy, though…

"Jounouchi!" Jou looked in the direction of which his name had been called. He smiled, it was Honda. Honda would never hurt him like that…Honda was his friend…He grinned back at him and tackled him in a hug as he approached, knocking them both to the ground. 

"Hi Honda!" he greeted. 

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" he asked. Jounouchi smiled.

"Me!^o^" he answered, laughing. Honda chuckled as well. 

"No really, do you remember what you're supposed to do today?" he asked. Jounouchi grunted as he got off his unsuspecting friend, and held out a hand for him. 

"How could I forget?" he asked, hoisting Honda up to his feet. "Maybe if I pretend to be childish, he'll go away…" Jounouchi thought out-loud. Honda shook his head.

"Doubt it…he'd probably just hit you to get you down from the supposed high…either that or he would see right through it…I mean this is Kaiba we're talking about!" Honda exclaimed forcefully, an unusual glint in his eyes. Jounouchi nodded.

"Oh well, no use in prolonging the inevitable." Jounouchi said, sighing heavily. Honda looked at him oddly.

"Dude, I think those pills are getting to your brain. Yur usin' big words and stuff…" He said, pointing at Jou's head. Jou blushed nervously. 'I told you what they'd think of me Seth…' He thought sadly. How he missed Seth…At least _he_ understood him…Jounouchi sighed dejectedly as he grabbed his backpack from out of his locker. He hadn't brought a jacket to school with him…which was pretty stupid now that he thought about it…But…He hadn't been in his right mind that morning. He shrugged internally. Oh well…maybe if he had frost bite Kaiba would leave him alone. Hn…Jounouchi snorted, only in a warm blue moon would Kaiba ever leave him alone…

*****************************************************

Ying Fa: Erm…That's all I have right now…I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but finals are coming up…gods…we never had to deal with such stress in junior high…Fuck…

Yes, I'm cussing more than usual…

My character…erm…the only reason Jounouchi is flirting with her is because of the drugs and I needed some jealousy to ensue. Especially from the opposite sex…that makes Seto think that Jou might be straight and stuff like that…So don't think I think highly of myself and am a prep or something…I'm ugly and I'm most definitely NOT a prep!

I met a new friend!!! I'm sooo happy! She likes Jou/Seto too!! Ya know how Masquerade is my Halloween fic? I'm writing a fic for every holiday this year, we're writing a Christmas fic together!! Its going to be sooooooooo awesome! You guys'll love it! Even though Masquerade goes until Christmas, or it _will_, it is not going to be considered my Christmas fic…its my Halloween fic that was too early…erm…that's okay though!! ATTENTION! SOMEBODY!!! TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT THE JAPANESE HOLIDAY 'WHITE DAY'!! I NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT IT!! WHEN IT IS AND _EXACTLY_ WHAT THE BOYS ARE SUPPOSED TO DO! I already know a lot about it but I need everything humanely possible to know about it…I don't want to look stupid posting a fic that I know nothing about…Yesh I'm going to write every holiday except Thanks Giving, because that's just our holiday. No pilgrims came and shared food in Japan ya know…Te-he

Things I again, do not own: 

Yuugi-ou period.

Gravitation and the many other wonderful animes I listed on the board. 

Jounouchi's high, no sadly I do not quite own this type of behavior…I act his way all the time…its somewhat annoying…O.o but didn't you just love the part where he was like "Kaiba! I missed _you_ too!!" I LOVED that part!!

I don't really own Abunai either…I kinda stole him from my sis…but she said I could have him! She just doesn't like his name…neither does my one friend too…nobody likes my yami! I think he's way fucking hot though…

I don't own the part where Jou says that he is the one who is 'up' that was kinda an inside joke me and my friends had two years ago…so if you don't get it…why are you reading an 'R' rated fic? And I don't even want to know what you thought about chappie three…"mommy what are those two men doing to each other?" LOL Just kidding. 


	7. Master Should Never Abuse His Puppy

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Well, I think this was the quickest I've ever gotten a chappie up…Go me! I hope you guys like this fic…Its one of my favorites! I just hope I'm not dragging it on…Am I? Please tell me if I am…I'll try to shorten it if I am…*smiles* 

My reviews to fics I have read:

Hm…I read this fic but I cannot remember the name…It's about Seto Kaiba turning into a dog, on Mokuba's birthday, Joey's (or is it Jounouchi is that fic?) sent out to find him. He finds a brunette haired dog with stunningly blue eyes along with Seto Kaiba's clothes. Of course, being Joey (Jou) he didn't make any connections, even when he calls him Seto. Anyways Seto find out about Jou's home life, saves his life twice, so far, and slowing but surely begins to fall in love with his new master. Personally I think it's the dog instincts that are making him feel that way…Ya know, loving master, being master's best friend. Meh. I like this fic a lot! Some body go tell the author that!! Te-he! It's one of my favorites so far…Basically cuz I just love Seto/Jou! So keep it up if you're reading this you mysterious author that I cant remember the name of! 

**Snowed In:** THIS IS MY FAVORITE STORY OF ALL TIME RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! IT IS TOTALLY ORIGINAL AND I LOVE IT TO DEATH! Te-he! Insight-to-insanity, you are the bomb, I f'in love you!! So much! I especially loved Mrs. 'Shindou', ne? So…how's Shuichi involved with all this? He-he! Please continue! I really really liked it! I really loved the snowed in at the Kaiba mansion! That part was awesome! I liked when Jou kissed Seto and he thought he was asleep but he wasn't! Mwuhahahahaha! You are evil! I loved Seto's ahem, wet dream!! It was…nice…Te-he. You seem to take an interest in grinding as well as I do! He-he…Although I'm sure Seto would have liked there to have been a little less clothes in that dream. I loved when Mokuba walked in…I'm just glad Seto was done by the time Mokuba found him! Traumatized child…lol. And then in chappie nine, when Seto actually told him he was awake…I kinda expected him to blush a bit more then he did…but that's okay. I also VERY much like the part when they got to Jou's house…Very nice pictures created in my head…I like Seto's teasing him. "Are you frustrated, Jou? If you are I can fix that!" te-he…(or he said something like that…I don't have a copy of this fic…I wish I did!) Man I love this fic! I cant wait until the next chappie! I also read your fic the Joys of School Projects, I didn't even know you wrote that one! I reviewed and read that one before…well I cant really remember if I reviewed it…but I sure as hell loved it! Poor Joey…being beaten then abandoned…SAD! But with a nice lemony ending! What everybody wants! YAY!

**Nikushimi:** Yup…I actually read this one…Erm…I liked it up until about the part when Joey went to live with Seto. I love the whole Otes and Yeoj thing but…It kinda seemed like Joey wasn't really sad or depressed anymore once he went to live with Seto…and I know he's supposed to be going back to normal but…I really don't think he would act that way right after he'd been raped so many times and then just the previous night had sex with his crush. I think he'd act a little more like Seto's pet than his enemy, especially after such an incident occurred. And poor little Mokuba thinks he's in love with Niku?! WHY?! Jeez…first he hates the guy now he's blushing at his compliments…I mean…he raped Joey! Jesus Christ! Also, the time when Joey says "If it means anything at all, I love you." Or something like that, that was the first time he had ever even said that he was in love with the brunette. I was like HUH?! So…Yea…But in all I really did like this fic. It gave me inspiration to write a gang fic of my own! So, thanks! Although I want to kill Niku…And how is he a Kaiba? Jeez that guy's almost as fucked up as Gozaburo…He scares me…Good work though!

**Lying in Bed:** I like this one. Its…simpler. Although I want to smack Joey for trying to leave Seto like that! ARG! You cant just leave him! But that's good. You should have had Seto do something to Jou while he had him all tied up in the hospital. I loved the collar. Te-he. Jou liked it and he doesn't know why! Its because you love Seto and you want to kiss him!! Mwhuahahahaha!! Anyway, I liked the one kiss but there has to be more!! More I tell you more!! Lots and lots of kisses! Need a little bit more description in the kisses, but I liked how you said 'when his lips left it felt as if a part of his soul left as well.' And how it felt cold…mm…Or something like that. Te-he. Good work!

That's it for me…So, can somebody send these to the people they're intended for? Just one person, I don't need a lot of people…Maybe if Coley-chan has some free time or something…He-he put you on the spot, Coley? Lol

Reviews!

**Kat:** I love Gravi too!!! I thought Shu-chan was a chick the first time too…*looks down in shame* Cuz the first pic I saw of him and Yuki was one where he was wearing a shoujo fuku, so what am I supposed to think? SAD! I saw a music clip for the first time of seeing them animated other than pics and that was my first knowledge of a real yaoi anime. I was like…'I don't want to pray and get my hopes up but…I think that's a guy…' But I absolutely love that anime! I finally saw the whole thing too! I own it!! And I love it to death! Mwuhahahahaha!! Yeah, it okay, a lot of people spell it Suichi, but if you've seen the show you can hear the 'Shu' in it so its Shuichi. I've known people to spell it Shuuichi and Shuiichi but the sub version I have says Shuichi so that's what I use. Even though I call Yuugi, Yuugi when his name ish spelled Yugi, I wouldn't do that with Yuki unless Shu-chan was screaming his name. He-he "YUUUUUKI!! TADAIMA!!" Te-he! Or unless I really felt like changing it…I probably would, and I might…I'm writing a Gravi fic right now…hm…Yuki, Yuuki. Which do you think looks better? Meh, that was a pointless conversation! Gomen!!

**Beady:** THAT'S MY PET PEEVE TOO!! DAMN IT TOUYA JUST KISS HIS DAMN LIGHTS OUT!! Yuki: I wouldn't object…Touya: *eyes widen* Yuki: well I wouldn't…Touya: *kisses Yuki* Me and Beady-chan: YAY! Te-he. I know White Day is for the boys, you get white ribbon and give it to the girl you like, or boy!, since Valentines Day is kinda for girls, white day is supposed to be more 'manly'. Thanks for telling me the date! That's what I really needed to know. 

**Hime no Ichigo:** I HAVE A CD OF GRAVI AND IT HAS ALL THEIR SONGS ON IT! I love it! I got it at the fair! I love that song too! But my favorites are Blind Game Again and Shining Collection. Shining Collection is a GREAT song! You gotta hear it! It's sung by Kotani Kinya (Shu-chan's singing voice) but it's not an official Bad Luck song. Ooh and Spicy Marmalade! Yeah! And Love Stuff! Jeez I love Gravitation way too much…I finally got the whole series and watched it…I cried when Eiri-sama was raped!! It was SO sad! SO, SO, SO, SO SAD!!! I wanted to just die! S'no wonder Eiri killed him! The-the things he said! *cries* Yes Kaiba shame, shame! You like this fic? Thanks very much! I'll try just for you to add more Y/YY k? Not in this chappie but hopefully in the next, k? I already had this chappie typed up before I read my reviews. Jounouchi didn't want to take the depressants, his doctor made him. So…yea. Thanks for reviewing!!

**Kastuki:** Are you absolutely sure its legit? Is it from a Jap site or could it be just some shit made up by WB? But yea, I would like it very much! Please e-mail them ALL to me, all characters and all their stuff!! I'm Ying_Fa_Sakura@yahoo.com. Thanks so much! Thanks for reviewing too! Luv you! JA!

**Chineko no Miko:** O.O you listed them all…Jeez…I haven't even seen all of those animes…I only have heard of them…and seen maybe the ending and opening and maybe a short clips but…jeez…Okay…Why the hell are you singin the ENGLISH theme from Digimon?!? It's Gokigen kake cho ni nate! Mirai kuka senii nate! Yea! The Butterfly! Wada Kouji ish a hot bish! And Akira freaked me out too…I just watched it the other night and I was so grossed out I almost puked…I had a music video I saw before the anime and when I saw it I thought it was a lot more head slicing. *shrugs* Meh. What's a female mech? I've heard of Saber Marionette but I've never seen it. I don't really like Rayearth that much, well I haven't seen it yet to judge it but I have a shit load of pics and I heard that it's one of CLAMP's more…slow…animes. But yea, CLAMP is god, we all know that. I really just take interest in Rayearth because that main character with the pink/red hair looks like Syaoran. And I am Xiaolang's Ying Fa! Lol. Tagalong? Freaky. I didn't even know that Yu Yu Hakusho and Poltergeist Report where the same until like…a couple months ago…Te-he…You're not a fan of Sailor Moon?! I lurve Sailor Moon! *dreamy sigh and gleaming stars fill eyes* It was my first anime…Inuyasha? *pokes inu-chan's ears* Yup, they're real. Te-he! And soft too! I don't know that much about Rurouni Kenshin and I swear to god if one more person tells me that Ken-kun is older than Sano-kun I'll go psycho on their asses! I KNOW ALREADY!! JESUS CHRIST! I knew that when I wrote the fic too…I just…forgot temporarily…yea, that's it. Escaflowne…Van's wings are hot and sexy…RAVE…You know about RAVE? Again, I've only seen the endings and openings but…I didn't think anyone knew about it…hm. Utena is Yuri? Damn I wish I would have known that…I would've made Bakura and Abunai choose that instead of my presuming that Steel Angel Kurumi is a yuri…I saw Kurumi kiss a girl so I assumed…Nako-chan was her name…and Kurumi called her, her 'Husband'. Hm…weird. There is nothing wrong with Yuri! *huggles all shoujo characters except Anzu Mai and all the annoying ones, especially Kaoru* Ryo-ohki tastes like cookies! I have one, really well actually it's a Keno-ohki…same thing kinda. But really she tastes like cookies. My friend's boyfriend that is really hot took him away and started eating him!! He put him ear in his mouth and growled when I tried to grab it away! And then my creative writing/anime club teacher, Mr. Corey tried to strangle it! I don't care how funny it was…it still wasn't nice! But…Keno-ohki now tastes like cookies. Heero-chan ish mine! You've heard of Galaxy Angel?! Wow…you get out a lot don't you? Again, sigh, I've only seen the ending and opening…And Fruits Basket I've only seen a music video and it wasn't even directed at them! Of course! No one can tell the beautiful bishies from girls! They're too hot! Yum yum! Yesh we all hate Marlene's English voice…Die! I actually thought this anime was a movie and I bought the first volume thinking it was…eep oops…oh well. It was good except the sex part…ew…Meh, space usage, so what? How long was this fricken answer to your review? Meh. I just like to talk. Te-he! This fic makes your heart pound?! Really!?!? Th-thank you so much! *blushes immensely* I love J/S too! So much!

**Leaf Zelindor:** Yup, yup! You gots to type more up, you're really good! We ALWAYS need more J/S!!

**Crystal the Demon-Touched: **Hey, you a new reviewer? Hm, don't recognize your name…hm…Oh well! Don't worry, Seto and Jou will get together! I'm not that kind of an authoress where I wouldn't get them together! Aren't they cute!? Very.

**Dai-Nemesis:** Dai-chan! I love you still!! Thank you for sticking with me!! Yea, that was the bomb part! I love writing that part(I'm missed you too Kaiba!), it wasn't in my head in the first draft, but neither were the depressants, they were a last minute decision. I thought it would be cute, besides I didn't know how he'd act right when he came back, so I put him on drugs. He-he. Arigatou for liking my humor! I try so hard on it but…I'm really having trouble trying to be funny. Well, until next time! Love you lots! Don't get discouraged! ^_~

**White Wolf Youkai:** Wow I haven't heard the word youkai for a while…isn't it from Yu Yu Hakusho? Hm…I think so…oh well enough rambling! He shouldn't be abusive? But that was a great idea from one of my rabid fans! They speak and wear the pants in this relationship! Te-he! I cant remember off hand whose idea it was but I liked it, don't worry, he wont be too abusive anymore. And it will have a happy ending! I swear!

**Shadow-demon18b:** So, question, are you a guy? Or a girl? Cuz you sound like an overprotective brother…NO offense! I swear...too many years of being an overprotective sister myself and too much CCS! So, I said I didn't like your sis because after I elaborated on saying, 'DON'T SAY UPDATE SOON I'LL GET MAD, PLEASE GIVE SUGGESTIONS, AND I CANNOT GO ON AND UPDATE SOON BECAUSE OF MY MOTHER' and on and on and on…I hate it when people don't read my notes then they miss things. So that's why I said that. I thought I had made myself clear that I could not update soon and then that was all she said in the review, not anything else but 'Update soon'. Dah! Read the notes child read! But nah, I'm not mad so…Sorry for ranting. Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like my fic. 

**Yaky:** Well there is supposed to be suspense you know, I cant just openly tell you when they're going to find out!! ^_^ That wouldn't be fair to the others who've stuck patiently with me to find out! Te-he. Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like Seto/Jou as much as I do! ^_^

**Malvilio 1342:** A sister and…a brother?! A-a guy!? Reading a yaoi fic?! *get's stars in eyes* I LOVE you! Are you yaoi!?!!?? SQUEEEEEEEEEEL!!!!!! Yesh I know how Vicadin is, my mom has to take it for her back. So, depressants are horrible but…Seto's an ass so that's why. Te-he. Thank you for reviewing! And giving input on White day! It is greatly appreciate!

**Kiawna:** *points* I've heard of Get Backers! There are a lot of animes I've heard of but didn't list…the list would have gone on for half of the chappie. Te-he. You're not alone! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the fic! And, I didn't mean to leave it there but that's where I actually didn't have anymore written at the time! Te-he. 

**Bunnychan Goddess of Yaoi:** Thanks for the review! Yesh…it would be good if all was out in the open and then they could proceed to screw each other like…rabbits. Okay so that wasn't the best phrase to use by you, but I wasn't thinking…Te-he! But yea…It'll get out there soon! Don't worry!

**Coley-chan:** Hey, babe! Gomen I haven't been on! Yea…so, have you updated to Cabin Fever yet? You better have! Te-he! Yesh, the Christmas fic is good! I liked it at first then I didn't like it now I like it! Cuz we actually know where its going now! He-he…Its about what would happen if Kaiba really left? It's kinda like Onegai Dame but then, not at all. It takes place after everyone has abandoned Jou and he's all alone.(I just have a sinking feeling that's what really would happen to him…) He destroys himself and is very depressed. As I said, Kaiba left a few years earlier, and Jou is confused at why he continues to think of him, why he haunts his dreams and why he feel so close yet so very far from him. Jou moves from Japan after Yuugi gives him to boot and goes to live with yours truly. My roommate is my friend, Sakari, or Saka for short. We go to the Mall of America, a mall here in Minnesota. We go to Camp Snoopy and everything…But things start to get weird as Jou begins to see a familiar brunette in a blue trench coat…I'll leave it there. Te-he. I just got done with finals so I'm happy! I never had finals in Jr. High so its scary…I failed my foods class but the teacher is such a bitch that I failed it just to get away from her! Die! I hate her so much! ARG! Te-he. Have fun with your finals, hun. Ja, love you!

Thanks everyone! I still need info on White day!! Is it true that the boys give their sweethearts a white ribbon or is that just a myth? Thanks all and I now know its on March 14!! Arigatou!

**************Last Time************

He hadn't brought a jacket to school with him…which was pretty stupid now that he thought about it…But…He hadn't been in his right mind that morning. He shrugged internally. Oh well…maybe if he had frost bite Kaiba would leave him alone. Hn…Jounouchi snorted, only in a warm blue moon would Kaiba ever leave him alone…

**********************************

He sighed and turned to Honda.

"C'mon, lets get going…I have to do a couple of things before Kaiba gets to my house…" He murmured.

~*~Later, like at 4:45pm~*~

Jounouchi flew around his house frantically. He had fallen asleep when he had gotten home…He told his dad to wake him up in ten minutes…obviously it didn't turn out that way. So now, the blond haired duelist was running around his house gathering as much information he could about the anime and manga of Gravitation. He owned Ep. 1&2 and Vol. 1 of the manga, the rest he knew off the top of his head. He'd long since memorized that story line. The doorbell sounded as he screamed down for his father to get the door and that he'd be down in a second.

"No rush mutt…I know how long it's going to take us on this project anyway…" Seto Kaiba's voice rang out through his house as he stepped inside. Jounouchi's head poked up from around the corner at the top of the stairs.

"Are you calling me stupid?!" he accused. Seto contemplated that theory.

"Not stupid entirely…Just very unintelligent." His cocky voice cut through Jounouchi's heart sharply. He winced lightly at the emotion, or lack thereof, in Kaiba's voice. Jounouchi growled and turned away from sight.

"I'll be down in a minute." He said flatly. 'Looks like the drugs have finally worn off…' Kaiba thought idly. He was somewhat disappointed…He had liked that version of bouncy-happy-Jounouchi very much. Although he would never, ever tell him that. Jounouchi trudged down the stairs reluctantly. He did not want to do this at all…He had already practically admitted to the brunette he was gay…he might as well announce to him that it is, was, him that he loves…loved. He had his backpack slung over his right shoulder nonchalantly. The funny part was, his backpack was heavier now than it was in school. He knew he should really start doing his homework…It was just…unworthy of his time. He sighed exasperatedly and glared half-heartedly at the stoic CEO standing in his doorway. 

"Well? Ready to go or what?" he asked, walking to the door. Kaiba huffed and pouted slightly as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Jounouchi thought it was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen, who'd ever think Kaiba would pout and almost blush? He turned on his heel swiftly and led the way to his car. The limo thing was overrated, especially for something this small. He didn't want to waste that much gas just for picking up Mokuba and the mutt. He'd dropped Mokuba off at the mansion, it had been right on the way for picking up Jounouchi and, for some reason, Mokuba decided to stay behind…Seto rolled his eyes at that thought, of _course_ Mokuba would want him to be supposedly _alone_ with the mutt…He'd only been bugging him about the blond haired dog for the past month and a half…Seto sighed. Even if he once was in love with Jounouchi…Tsuya had been in his thoughts as well…he wasn't sure who he loved…Was it love he held for Tsuya or just plain old conceited lust? He knew he loved or once loved Jounouchi…More than everything…But…Ever since Halloween things had been so hazy…In the course of his thinking he had somehow managed to drive them both to Kaiba mansion without becoming the next road kill special at school for lunch. Once they were inside, Kaiba led the way to his library.

"As you know, Jounouchi, I have little to no information on Gravitation, so, you'll have to enlighten me of the plot line and what happens in the series and manga. Basically everything you know about the show." Kaiba said, opening the library door for the blond pup. Jou walked in and set his backpack at a table in the middle of the room. 

"Alright. You have a fast computer, download the episodes so we can watch them at a later time. I haven't seen all of them anyways…I can tell you what I know about the plot line but…even my knowledge is limited." Jounouchi murmured. Kaiba nodded.

"Will do. So, what _do_ you know?" he asked, in a cocky manner.

"I am so going to regret this…What am I saying? I regret it already…" he muttered. 

"What was that pup? Dogs don't talk to themselves you know…" Kaiba taunted. Jounouchi growled. 

"Shut up! Don't make me feel worse about going to school intoxicated! Jeez! I don't even remember everything I did…I coulda done some really messed up shit and I wouldn't know it…" Jounouchi graded out. Kaiba smirked evilly.

"You mean like hugging me?" he asked, knowing it would scare the shit out of the boy. Jounouchi's eyes doubled in size and he blushed brightly.

"Eep…I-I did?" he asked, innocence radiating off him in waves. Kaiba chuckled lightly.

"And then you said that you missed me too." Kaiba said crossing his arms and closing his eyes. 

"Well…I-I didn't mean it!!" Jounouchi tried to defend. 

"That's real productive." Jounouchi growled at the dancing blue eyes in front of him, he could just see the man's ego growing to an impossibly huge amount. 

"Whatever, lets just hurry this up…I don't want to be here longer than I have to." Kaiba smirked farther.

"Hm, so the big gangster Jounouchi can actually talk without the accent, eh?" Kaiba mocked. Jounouchi winced, his eyes blurring lightly.

"Lay off! You have no idea what I've been through! Don't you dare mention that in my presence!" he snapped, turning hurt and swollen eyes onto Kaiba's icy blue orbs. Kaiba was taken aback by Jounouchi's sharp reply. 

"What happened to you?" he asked. He figured something must have happened to him during his gangster days. He had a tight feeling in his gut that told him exactly what had happened to his blond pup. Jounouchi's bright amber eyes looked confusingly into Kaiba's dark, not nearly as cruel as before, cerulean eyes. Jounouchi quickly averted his eyes before he could blurt out his whole life. He didn't want to do that to someone he knew could never care…

"Nothing." He muttered. 

"C'mon pup, tell me what happened. I wont hurt you, I swear." Kaiba's voice was unusually soft. Jounouchi hmph-ed. 

"Like you haven't already…" he whispered. Kaiba's eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"What did you say?" Kaiba was confused, how had he hurt his blond puppy? He couldn't have only been talking about what happened in the locker room…that was too subtle for the kind of tone his voice had dipped into. Jounouchi's eyes flashed up and looked directly into Kaiba's.

"I was hurt alright?! They hurt me…I've been hurt since before I can remember…Never stops…Even though I've been away from them for more than two years…They find some way to sneak into my soul and torture me…" Jou's broken voice whispered out. His hand came up and his cupped it around his mouth, pushing some kind of substance through his lips and into his mouth. He swallowed roughly without the help of water. "I don't care what you say…I need these." He murmured. Kaiba looked down, seeing the antidepressant bottle in the blond's lap.

"How many are you prescribed to take?" he asked. Jounouchi looked up, surprised he wasn't angry.

"Two." He said.

"How many did you just take?"

"Three."

"That's bad. You shouldn't ever O.D. on depressants…Tylenol maybe, but this is doctor prescribed stuff...It'll work if you give it enough time to." He said. Jounouchi blanched. Kaiba giving him advice? For free? What kind of drugs was _he_ on? "How many did you take before you got to school?" 

"Four." Jou answered. He didn't know what Kaiba was up to but…He was looking pretty friendly right about now…

"Un. Did you bring any tapes to watch?" 

"Yea, in my bag." Jou said digging through his bag for a minute. He then pulled out videotape and handed it to Kaiba. "It has two episode on it. You can borrow it." He said, his eyelids drooping. It seemed the medicine also made him tired.

"Nah, if it only two episodes we can watch it now." Kaiba said, standing up. "C'mon, we can watch it in the den." Jou nodded and followed after Seto, nearly falling into the wall as the hallway descended. They made it to the den unharmed, Kaiba having to hold onto Jounouchi's shoulder to keep him standing. 

"Gomen." Jou murmured. He felt bad…Seto had told him not to take the depressants and he did…It was his own fault he let himself fall into that hole, not Seto's, and now he'd have to deal with a half high Jounouchi once the depressants kicked in. Jounouchi sat down in the couch and Kaiba popped in the video. He sat down beside Jou, not too far but not too close. He was in touching distant only if Jou leaned over a bit plus the arm span. He looked over at the blond haired puppy, his eyes were coming close to closing and his was about to fall over. Kaiba smiled.

"Jounouchi, you can go to sleep if you want…I'll wake you up." Kaiba said. Jounouchi turned to him, eyes opening a bit as he was alerted to the other man's speaking.

"Nah, um fine…" he said as his eyes closed and he fell forward, straight into Kaiba's lap. Kaiba's eyes widened considerably as he caught the sleeping boy in his arms. He was out like a light. Seto smiled and grabbed a soft pillow from behind him. He set it on his lap and then situated Jounouchi's body to lay across the couch with his head on then pillow, which was on Seto's lap. The CEO of KaibaCorp smiled and brushed a few strands of hair away from the blond boy's face. He was so beautiful, Seto notice for the hundredth time. He was everything Seto would expect from his wildest dreams, not reality…But he did, he was real. Seto's stomach fluttered as his thumb smoothed over Jounouchi's softly parted lips gently. He could…Jounouchi wouldn't wake up…He…could…Seto leaned down slowly, as to notice if Jou moved. He was close now…he could feel the smaller boy's breath fanning over his lips heatedly. A small primitive blush covered Seto's cheeks as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Jounouchi's. His lips were so soft…Seto felt his lips twitch lightly and he almost flinched away before he realized that Jou was responding. Actually responding to Seto's kiss…And he tasted so good…

_Tsuya…_

Seto pulled back abruptly. His stomach twisted into a painful, sick feeling. He had the sudden urge to shove Jounouchi off his lap and kick him out of his house, he pushed that thought aside. He could never do that to Jounouchi…But gods Tsuya…He knew for as long as he lived…he would never forget that playful raven haired boy with amber eyes…He looked back up to the TV screen as a song started to play. The episodes were starting. He suddenly found he didn't really like the guy's voice that much. Today wasn't turning out too good. Seto chuckled in irony, how he wanted a new world too.

When the episodes were over Seto reluctantly began waking the sleeping beauty on his lap. Jounouchi groaned in protest at first as Seto's unusually soft hand shook his shoulder. 

"No…" he whined. 

"I promised I'd wake you up, now c'mon." Seto urged. Jounouchi shook his head against Seto's thigh. 

"Uh uh…" he murmured. Seto blushed. He stared at Jounouchi's peaceful face for a while before it seemed he fell back into his dream filled sleep. His face relaxed and Seto was oblivious to his subconscious staring. Again, he was amazed at how beautiful the boy was. The way his soft blond hair rested lightly on his delicate skin. His smooth pink lips parted lightly, showing into his velvety caverns narrowly. All that was missing was the shimmering amber orbs looking up at him. Seto looked down at the boy as his eyebrows knitted together in worry. A faint grunt fell from Jounouchi's mouth and his hands fisted at his sides, his knuckles turning white with the force. His mouth opened as to speak. 

"S…Se…" he trailed off lightly. Seto looked down at him oddly. Was he going to say his name? He'd never said it…Was he dreaming about him? …Or someone else? Seto's heart constricted as Jounouchi tried to push the word out a second time. "S…Se…f…" his voice was muffled. Seto didn't know exactly what he had heard, but it wasn't his name the boy was calling. "S…Seth…" Seto's eyes widened considerably. Jounouchi moaned gently, his voice turning Seto to mush with the magnificence, his voice sounding like the most beautiful of all melodies. Regardless of Seto's reaction, that had not been _his_ name…it was his…_brother's_. Anger raged inside of Kaiba, starting from his heart and spreading throughout every nerve and every vein in his body. His eyes darkened and his face grew cold. He grasped Jounouchi's collar in his fists and hoisted him up and out of his sleep.

"How do you know that name?!" he shouted. Jounouchi's eyes snapped open in shock as he was jolted from his serene sleep and into the cruel realities of life. Seto shook him roughly and Jounouchi's hands came up to grip his own. 

"Wha-wha?" he asked, his eyes squinting down into slits, precautious to the bright light. He was suddenly aware of Kaiba's cold cerulean eyes glaring into his own. Fear filled him like before. Again Kaiba had the advantage over him, this was his house…This time nobody _would _hear him scream. His feet twitched and he realized he was being held over the ground. Jou's eyes widened. Kaiba growled in extreme irritability.

"How did you know that name?!" he screamed in Jou's face. Jou shrunk away.

"Wha-What name?" he asked. Had he spoken a name while he was asleep? A name that would bother Kaiba? What could that have been? Jou's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. He…no he couldn't have...not when Kaiba was right there…

"You said Seth! How did _you_ know that name?!" Kaiba yelled out, his eyes piercing deep into Jounouchi's soul. Jounouchi squeezed his eyes shut and blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

"M-My friend told me! M-My friend told m-me about h-him…" he said, his light chocolate eyes looked up fearfully. 

"Impossible! How could any of your friends know about him!?" Kaiba screamed.

"M-My friend went out with him!" Jou shuttered out again. He wished Seto would stop shaking him…

"When?!" Kaiba yelled. Jounouchi's eyes began to fill slowly with salty tears from being shaken so much. His head was really staring to hurt…

"H-Halloween…" Jou whispered. "K-Kaiba…please let me g-go…" Kaiba's eyes widened as he gazed into Jounouchi's tear filled eyes, his face contorted and twisted into that of pain and hurt. Kaiba's hands slipped and dropped the smaller boy to the ground. Jounouchi cried out softly as he hit the ground. He sniffed, the depressants he took finally kicking in with his emotional side. He shrunk within himself and let the tears fall. Seto felt his heart break at the sight. But instead of being helpful, he sneered at the blond on the ground. 

"What was his name?" he asked.

"Tsu-Tsuya…" Jounouchi whimpered. Kaiba growled again and knelt beside the fallen boy. 

"You never told me you knew him…"

"All you had to do was ask…" Jounouchi's beaten voice whispered out. Kaiba's eyes widened as he realized Jou was right. He set a strong hand on Jou's shoulder gently. The blond boy looked up, knowing this was the closest he'd ever get to an apology from the brunette. He tried to smile, but it came out in a sob. 

"C'n…c'n I…" he trailed off, feeling extremely stupid as a red blush seeped onto his face. He looked away then quickly looked back, feeling a slight spark of courage. "Can I have a hug…?" he asked. Seto's eyes widened but he was not at all surprised by the question. The need of simple human contact as a reassurance was something Seto found himself wishing _he_ had when _he_ was younger…he could never deny someone's desperate cry for contact, especially if the one crying was a delectable looking blond tenshi who just so happened to look beautiful while doing so. Seto nodded and scooped the boy up into his arms. Jounouchi's voice cracked and he sobbed into Seto's arms. He couldn't believe what he was doing…This was Kaiba Seto! The man who'd hurt him the exact same way before…Why was he being so open to him? He should be open to Honda or at least Yuugi…but _Kaiba_? That's when Jounouchi pulled away. He didn't care how inviting Seto's warmth was…He could never accept him if he ever found out…He'd shun him even more than he did now…not to mention what he'd do to Seth if he ever did find out…Kaiba's hand came up to cup the side of Jounouchi's face.

"What's wrong Jounouchi?" he asked. Jou turned away, unable to face him. He couldn't tell him…He had no legible excuse to give him…Seto lifted his head back to face him. "Hey…It's okay…You don't have to tell me, just…Get better, okay?" Seto said, smiling a rare smile at Jou, azure gazing fondly into amber. Jounouchi smiled back at him, looking absolutely ethereal as the tears continued to flow. He nodded.

"I will...Someday." he promised. Seto nodded.

"That's all I'm asking." He murmured, holding Jounouchi close. Jou sighed contentedly. He always wanted to be held in Seto's strong embrace...

~*~

"Onii-chan! What's for dinner?" Mokuba asked for the fifth time since he had walked in on his brother and a blushing blond hugging in the middle of the living room. They had literally jumped apart when Mokuba giggled to alert them of him presence. "After dinner I'm going out on my date with Honda, remember?" Mokuba asked. Seto growled, he still didn't like the idea of his little brother going out with someone like Honda. But he couldn't really voice his opinion because he was in love with someone just like Honda. (Although much, much prettier…) Even if they were obviously very different…they still came from the same line of hoods. 

"Yea, I remember. Jounouchi, are you going to stay for dinner?" Seto asked. He grinned suddenly. "We can give you a doggy dish and everything." He said. Jounouchi's eyes narrowed.

"No thanks…" he said in a disrespectful way. "I'll be leaving now actually." He said. He got up and began gathering his stuff. Mokuba panicked.

"No, Jounouchi, Seto was just kidding! You can stay if you want!" he said straining a smile. This tension was really bad…He finally noticed what Honda was talking about, the way they would move…Swaying their bodies subconsciously in very provocative ways…all just to entice the other. He noticed how their eyes flashed lightly when they would make eye contact or how they would move when one noticed the other was looking. Jounouchi smiled at Mokuba, at least one Kaiba didn't hate him…He ruffled his hair lightly.

"Nah, I'm sure Kaiba would like me to be out of his hair…It's okay." Jounouchi said, he leaned down to whisper something in Mokuba's ear. "That just means he thinks he's too good for the rest of us…" he said, loud enough for the elder Kaiba to hear. Mokuba giggled at his brother. This was certainly entertaining to watch. 

"Looks like the mutt needs a little breaking in, don't you think, Mokuba?" Seto sneered, crossing his arms and smirking down at Jounouchi. Jounouchi smirked right back.

"Looks like the dragon needs a little head reduction." (Means he's got a big ego…) Jounouchi laughed heartedly and waved to Mokuba as he stepped to the door. "Ja ne, Mokuba! See you later!" he said as he ran out the door. 

"Ja ne!" Mokuba yelled. He smiled. "I like him. If you don't want him Onii-chan, I'll be sure to take him off your hands for a bit…" Mokuba tempted. Seto growled again.

"What about Hiroto?" he said. Mokuba looked like he was thinking for a second.

"Oh yea…Hm, threesome sounds pretty good to me…" he said giggling. Mokuba backed away at the murderous look in Seto's eyes.

"You will do no such thing!" he bellowed. 

"Relax, Onii-chan, I was just kidding! Jounouchi is all yours!" Mokuba assured, waving his hands in front of his face innocently. Seto blushed a little.

"That's not what I meant! I meant you will not be doing stuff like that until you're at least seventeen!" Kaiba demanded. Mokuba whined.

"Well, what if he's seventeen?" Mokuba asked, already knowing the answer. Kaiba growled.

"I don't care about what he does, I care about what you do!" Mokuba waved his hands in front of his face again.

"Don't worry, Onii-chan! I wouldn't dream of it!" he assured. Kaiba smirked. 

"Then as long as you're at it, I don't want you taken on your first time either!" he said. Mokuba frowned.

"Okay, Onii-chan, now that's too far!" Kaiba chuckled.

"Alright, but make sure you use—" 

"I know I know, lubricant I know…" Mokuba cut him off waving his hand at his brother as if he knew everything already. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at his 'innocent' younger brother. 

"Yea…" Kaiba cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Saa, Onii-chan, what scent of lube would you like to use on Jounouchi?" Mokuba asked, grinning evilly as Seto's face went bright red. 

"Mokuba! I cannot believe you just said that!" he nearly screamed. Mokuba shrugged and smirked farther.

"So? What scent?" he asked. Seto blushed even more at the tone Mokuba's voice suggested.

"What scent would you use on Honda?" Seto asked, coming up with a quite come back, although he would quite willingly _not_ have this conversation with his own brother if he were given the choice. Mokuba blushed lightly but shrugged again.

"I dunno, I like the idea of him taking me rather than me taking him, so you'll have to ask him that question." Seto blushed again, realizing it was his turn to reveal…

"I guess…a scent that would suit him would be…chocolate…" Seto murmured. Mokuba's eyes widened lightly.

"They actually have that scent?" he asked. Seto's face went completely red this time.

"I-I don't know! I'm just saying that scent would do him well…" Seto said, the red that was now adorning his cheeks complemented his eyes nicely. 

"Onii-chan, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd be the uke with the way you're blushing!" Mokuba goaded. 

"No way…It's just…a very embarrassing subject to be talking about with my brother…" Seto mumbled. 

"Brother, you're a control freak." Mokuba stated. Seto blanched.

"N-No I'm not!" he denied. 

"Yes, you are. You want to control Jounouchi! Just admit it!" Mokuba said, knowing he caught Seto with the biggest fetish of his life. Seto hung his head low.

"Yea, s-so what?" he muttered. Mokuba jumped up and grinned.

"So go and do it!" he said. Seto's face went bright red again.

"N-No! I couldn't ever do that!" 

"Why not?"

"Because he obviously doesn't like me like that! And…I'm not even sure if its him I want anymore…" Seto said, his head turned away from Mokuba's intent stare. He sighed. "Tsuya…" he whispered. Mokuba gasped.

~*~Kame Yuugi-ou~*~

"You guys…I really don't know what we're going to do…This is getting really bad…" Yuugi said dejectedly. 

"I know what you mean…I can practically see sparks of lust bouncing off each other…I don't like this one bit…not one bit." Honda muttered. 

"I know what you mean…But as much as we don't like it, its not our choice to make…It's Jounouchi's…Looks like Halloween's the love night for all of us…" Yami murmured. Honda sighed.

"And Jounouchi and Kaiba aren't the only ones who're having trouble with their relationship either…" he muttered. 

"Is it Mokuba?" Shizuka asked. Everyone had begun to gather at the Kame Yuugi-ou after school to try to deal with this issue. 

"Yea, it is…I keep making rips about Kaiba…I mean I know he's his brother but Kaiba and I were enemies before we even got together…Its only normal we should act the same regardless of how intimate Mokuba and I are…He…wants me to stop ripping on his brother…But he should know, especially with what he did to Jounouchi, that I cant! I hate him more than ever because of how he's destroyed Jou…" Honda mumbled. Shizuka sighed, she had been brought into the loop a bit late but…at least she knew what happened to her brother now…She'd been wondering what could have caused him to be that upset for over a month…

"Katsuya doesn't know that Seth is Kaiba, and vice versa, right?" everyone nodded. "Maybe we can use that to our advantage…What do you think?" she suggested. 

"Yea, but how?" Ryou asked. "I've known about Jounouchi's crush since the 8th grade…I don't think he would just up and tell Kaiba he loves him, or tell him he's Tsuya…Odds are, he thinks if Kaiba found out what he did with his 'brother' then he'd hurt Seth and him…The pain inflicted by the one you love most…is the worst kind of pain…" Ryou whispered. "That's why he left right after Kaiba did that in the locker room…His heart must have been ripped to shreds…" The group nodded, understanding the situation very well. 

"We can try to have another get together…And lock them both in a room at Kaiba's house or something…" Bakura suggested. 

"That's it! Bakura I think you've actually done it!" Yami shouted. Everyone looked at him in surprised confusion. Bakura glared at his rival.

"I didn't do nothin'!" he shouted. 

"No really you did! What holiday is coming up?" Yami asked, unable to hold in his excitement. Yuugi caught on quickly. 

"Christmas…" Anzu murmured lightly, not understanding. 

"A Christmas party!" Yuugi shouted. Many pairs of eyes widened considerably. The door to the game shop opened and in came Mokuba along with a gust of cold winter wind. He shivered and Honda ran over to him.

"Mokuba! What are you doing here?! I told you I'd pick you up at eight!" he scolded. It was only seven thirty now…

"I know but…Some complications came up with Seto…You guys…" Mokuba sneezed softly. 

"Bless you…" Yuugi whispered, wanting him to continue with what he had to say. Mokuba smiled.

"Thanks…Seto…he's doubting his love for Jou…He…He thinks Tsuya is a whole different person! If his head makes him believe that…I think he'll go back to hating Jou…A-and hurt him…like he did in the locker room…And if Jou does ever tell him he is Tsuya…I don't think his head will let him believe him…I think that if Jou ever did decide to tell him…Seto would lash out irresponsibly and…All I know is that Seto would end up thinking Jou is the bad person and he'd hurt him...badly." Mokuba whispered. "T-That's just the kind of person Seto is…" he stuttered.

"You mean basically take out his anger on the one he loves cause he's confused…?" Yuugi asked softly. Honda growled. 

"I wont let him do that!" he said. Mokuba whimpered. 

"I don't want this going on anymore…Jou is on depressants because of my brother and Seto's confused at who's who…" Mokuba fisted his hand into his short hair tightly. "Arg! It's so obvious they love each other! When I walked in this afternoon to tell Seto it was time to make dinner he…he was hugging Jounouchi…They were both in their knees on the ground…I think Jou might have been crying but as soon as I said something they flew apart as if they'd been burned…" Mokuba whispered. He looked at Honda, seeing he was angry. He wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders and hugged him tight. Honda gasped lightly but quickly hugged his small lover back.

"Mokuba." Yuugi said. Said boy looked up from Honda's shoulders to look in the direction his name had been called. 

"Yes?" he called meekly. 

"Christmas." Yuugi said, smirking much like his yami would. Mokuba cocked his head to the side cutely.

"What about it?" he asked. 

"A Christmas party." Yuugi said. Mokuba looked confused for a few more seconds before he too smirked evilly. 

"No kidding…At Seto's house again?" Mokuba asked.

"No other." Yuugi answered. Mokuba smiled.

"And then we lock them in a room together?" he asked. Bakura grinned.

"That's what I said!" Yami shook his head.

"No, sadly I don't think it's that simple…They have to get together on their own…if they don't want to see each other, which is highly unlikely, then that's that but…" Yami grinned. "We all know they're dying to see each other. I bet it will be embarrassing and both will need a bit of a push…so that's what we're there for. Hm…Maybe I can punch Seth while I'm at it..." he thought aloud. He received a murderous glare form Mokuba. "Just kidding Mokuba…" he murmured. "I wouldn't dream of it…" he murmured. Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Sure you wouldn't…" Mokuba muttered. "I'm watching you…" he said grinning to show he was just kidding. Yami smiled as well. 

"On Christmas or on the eve?" he asked. 

"Not Christmas…I have plans…How about the eve? That works for me." Honda said. Yami nodded. 

"Alright, lets start planning for a Christmas party on the 24th!"

***********************************************

Ying Fa: So? So, so so so? I'm soooo happy!! I finally broke one hundred!! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! SO VERY MUCH!!! Thank you so much! I never thought I'd ever get that many reviews! *cries* It makes it all worthwhile! Please leave your input, suggestions comments…ya know, basically anything you want to say, no flames though, I'll cry…

ATTENTION!!! *looks teary eyes* Does anybody have any yaoi pictures? I'll love you forever and ever if you give me some!! If anyone has hentai or anything Seto/Jou! Please! I'm willing to trade and I'll take bribes! Pretty please!!! Doujinshi's are good too!!!!! PLEASE!?!? *looks ready to cry* 

OH! ATTENTION again! Does anybody know the anime that has a man with long silver hair and another man with short brown/black hair? It's a yaoi anime…I have a music video from the song "What's this?" from Nightmare Before Christmas…its very…hentai. And I was just wondering if anyone knew from which anime they were from…Cuz…they…yummy…Is it FAKE? Or something else? The only yaoi animes I know about are Yami no Mastuei, FAKE and Gravitation…So please help my deprived self! Thanks much!


	8. Unexpected Affection

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: GOMEN!!! I am extremely sorry for not getting the party up on chirstmas!!! *bows repeatedly* Please forgive me!! I swear this fic WILL be done soon! I have a present for all of you wonderful reviewers!! The fic is called "Of Panties and Oddly Placed Mistle Toe" go check it out! I stayed up all night last night writing it!! I hope you guys like it! It's really long so please review for it~! I love you guys! You all are so patient! This is for you!

Thank you ALL for the pictures! Those of you who did send me some! I am grateful! I cannot thank you all by name because I had to save the file to my computer and then delete the e-mail because my e-mail address was starting to get crazy. I believe one of you had said I was very young to be writing this kind of stuff, well, hey, at least I'm writing it not doing it! I'm not like all those women getting pregnant at age 14 and 15…Well, I'll be fifteen on the 29th but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go out and get myself laid!

Please send me more pics!! You know what I REALLY want?! A good picture of them ACTUALLY kissing! I have so many pics where they're either hugging or touching in some way, but they're NEVER kissing!! I have one where they are little kids and they're almost kissing but…that's only almost! I have some doujins as well, but those don't count. So yeah, that's what I want!! Please some of you! Be helpful!! Thank you very much! 

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I cannot thank everyone individually right now but I will next chapter I promise!

*******************Last Time*********************

"No, sadly I don't think it's that simple…They have to get together on their own…if they don't want to see each other, which is highly unlikely, then that's that but…" Yami grinned. "We all know they're dying to see each other. I bet it will be embarrassing and both will need a bit of a push…so that's what we're there for. Hm…Maybe I can punch Seth while I'm at it..." he thought aloud. He received a murderous glare form Mokuba. "Just kidding Mokuba…" he murmured. "I wouldn't dream of it…" he murmured. Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Sure you wouldn't…" Mokuba muttered. "I'm watching you…" he said grinning to show he was just kidding. Yami smiled as well. 

"On Christmas or on the eve?" he asked. 

"Not Christmas…I have plans…How about the eve? That works for me." Honda said. Yami nodded. 

"Alright, lets start planning for a Christmas party on the 24th!"

**********************************************

~*~Next Day; Seto's POV~*~

Hm…I wonder what Jounouchi would do if I just showed up at him house…I think this as I wake up that Saturday morning. It's only eight thirty, why do I always wake up so early? Oh well, maybe I can go bug the mutt…Hm…I wonder what he looks like when he first wakes up in the morning…Is his hair mused as it usually is when he rubs it on something? Are his eyes drowsy and glazed…? I groan, all this thought about what that pup looks like right when he wakes up is beginning to get me aroused. I groan again as I slip out of my bed. Uhg…I don't want to get up…But I know I wont be able to get back to sleep after already waking up. Hm…warm shower…That aughta wake me up…I shower quickly and make my way downstairs where Mokuba is already making breakfast. We alternate days. Yesterday I made breakfast. He sets the waffles on the table and smiles at me. 

"Onii-chan, did you have another dream about Jou?" he asks. Damn…how'd he know? I raise an eyebrow at him and smile lightly. 

"Mind your manners, Mokuba. No talking about crude things at the table." I say.

"Does this also go under the category of no embarrassing my brother at the table too?" he asks. I smirk.

"Yep." He sits down and we both begin to eat our breakfast in a comfortable silence. 

"Onii-chan?" Mokuba asks. 

"Hm?" I answer. He looks sheepish for a second before he replies. 

"Can I have a Christmas party at the mansion?" he asks. My eyes widen at the surprise of the question. 

"Sure, Mokuba. Who will be attending?" I ask. He smirks.

"I dunno yet! I still have to give out invitations and think up a list and everything! Yay thank you big brother!" I smile.

"Of course. Just try to keep it small. When will it be?"

"It's only going to be close friends don't worry. It'll be on the 24th." He says. 

"Alright." 

"Are you going to bring Jou over here again?" He asks. I blush a bit and he smirks. 

"I was thinking about it…We do have to finish that god forsaken project after all…" Mokuba's smirks widened for some reason.

"Are you going to hug him again?" This time the red covers my face completely. 

"Hey! Th-that wasn't a hug!" 

"Sure it wasn't Onii-chan…Just like you _didn't_ have a dream about Jou last night…" I didn't think I could get any redder but this boy seems to be proving me wrong…Ten fold.

"H-He was just having a hard time adjusting to the pills he took…It wasn't his fault and it wasn't mine…it just sorta happened…" I stutter out. "And same with the dream! I can't control them you know!"

"Yes but you can control what 'you' do in the dreams you know, and last night I'm pretty sure if that were the real Jou, he would be having a pretty good time!" Mokuba goaded. I don't believe this…My own brother …out smarting me…Insert mental sigh here…Jeez…

"Yeah, right. The real puppy would lash out and try to kill me or something…" 

"Don't be too sure of yourself." 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask. Mokuba grinned.

"Go find out for yourself." With that, he left the table and headed upstairs. God damn it! What _was_ that supposed to mean anyway? I sigh and clean up our plates. Maybe I should go pick up that mutt today…He left so quickly yesterday…I actually got a chance to download those episodes. I let the program run all night so they should all be done. He'll be happy to hear that, I know he loves that anime. For good reason too, it was actually entertaining. It didn't have stupid monsters or squealy girls every five seconds screaming in your face…And plus…Shuichi's really hot. He reminds me of Jounouchi in many ways…And…Yuki reminds me of myself…I blush a bit. I just wish we could be together like that…

I glance at the clock, which reads 10:00. It's still early yet, I really don't think he'll be up yet…Oh well, like I said, I'd like to see how he looks when he wakes up. I grab my winter trench coat, I know its silly but I do have one for every season. I grab my keys and walk out into the snowy morning. 

~*~Jounouchi's POV~*~

I yawn as I step out of bed. I look at the clock noticing its only 9:45. Not counting how long I just lay in bed thinking in the mornings. (I do that too!^_~) Hn…I need a shower. I laugh a bit, I'm never myself in the mornings. Go ahead and state the obvious, Katsuya! Oh well, it's the truth. Maybe I should go over to Kaiba's house and bug him…I need to stop by Yuugi's today too…It seems they're all so far away these days…I trudge into my bathroom and turn on the water. I quickly strip myself of my clothes and step into the shower, my body becoming slick with the water running down my form. Hm…I wonder if it's all right to think about someone while you're taking a shower…I shake my head at my own antics. I finish up with my shower and head back into my room. I look at the clock again and it reads 10:00. I groan, its still early! Weekends are supposed to be where you sleep in! Oh well, I haven't been able to get a good nights sleep ever since Halloween so…It's all good. I put on some black boxers and a long sleeve black silk shirt, leaving the buttons undone in the middle. So what? I'm lazy this morning. I sit down at my desk, feeling my hair begin to soak my shirt very thoroughly. I take my brush and quickly run it through my hair. It's rather easy, I don't allow knots to invade my hair, hurts like hell afterwards…I turn and look into the mirror. Great, he's the last person I want to see right now…Especially in my own reflection. I sigh, hoping my hair will dry faster than I know it will. 

~*~Seto's POV~*~

My heart beats a little quicker than normal as I walk up to Jounouchi's front step. I don't know why I'm so flustered all the sudden…I mean, its just Jounouchi…I sigh. I am well aware why I'm so anxious…I mean its Jounouchi. Sigh…I reach forward, ring the doorbell and wait patiently for someone to answer. I'm hoping its Jounouchi…I frown slightly and ring the bell again after about three minutes of no response. Well, maybe he _is_ asleep after all…

"Aiya! Matte kudasai!" A voice shouts from inside. I hear footsteps trampling down stairs and a slightly husky voice cursing lightly. I smile…Jounouchi. The door flies open and the smile instantly vanishes from my face. My mouth goes agape as I fight to form coherent speech. The boy before me frowns and sets his hands on his hips lightly. 

"Kaiba." I can hear the discord in his voice. My eyes trail down his frame softly as I am in awe of how beautiful he is…Bare feet, long slender legs…My eyes travel higher, across his washboard flat stomach, following the curves of the visible muscles, up to his taut chest…All this visible skin…A water droplet falls from his hair and I am fascinated by how it hugs his body…falling in and out of his abs…into the tight slit of his navel…all the way down to the hem on his boxers…I think I blushed as a shiver wracked throughout his body, causing his pectorals to become rock hard and goose bumps to pop up all over his skin. My eyes flash back up to his face. His hair…obviously wet…slicked back with two large strands sticking upward then curving down along his face…reaching his chin…The shadow his house creates against the sunlight makes all of his hair, except those two strands, look black…My heart constricts roughly in my chest and I suddenly feel like I cant breath…

~*~Normal POV~*~

Jounouchi glared at Kaiba's gawking eyes. 

"Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to come inside? Honestly, like you've never looked in the mirror!" Jounouchi yelled, his cheeks becoming a tinge red at the close scrutiny of Seto's eyes. And from the cold. It had to be less then ten degrees out there! Seto looked deep into his amber eyes and raised a finger to point at him. He seemed his voice still refused to work. Jounouchi rolled his eyes and waved his hand at the brunette. "Ya ya, I'm a wet dog, I know." He turned, walking back inside. "Would you get in here, already? You're letting out the heat." Seto seemed to snap out of whatever it was he was in and walked inside the house, closing the door as he did. 

"B-But…Your hair…" he started, his voice failing him again. Jounouchi turned to him and Seto saw that his hair was indeed very blond. Not black…never black.

"So? What about it? It's always like this after I get out of the shower." 

"Shower…?" Seto asked. He blushed lightly when he realized he said it aloud. 

"Wow, you sure are lecherous today aren't you? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hitting on me or something…" Jounouchi said, laughing. 'But I could never get that lucky…' Jou smiled lightly. Seto's moods fluctuated so frequently it was hard to tell which was the real him. Although…Each personality was what made Seto, Seto. Jou concluded he wouldn't want to change anything about this man. He loved him because he was him. Well…maybe he could stand to change his attitude a bit. Seto stared at him intently. His azure eyes were glazed lightly, like what he was seeing before him wasn't really real at all, almost like some sort of dream reality that he would wake up from lest it be fantasy. He moved toward Jounouchi, slowly backing him against a wall. Seto let a leering smirk cover his lips as he leaned farther down so their faces were mere inches apart. 

"What if I was? And what if I am?" he asked. Jounouchi blushed brightly, his breath hitching and coming in quick gasps. Seto was too close…way too close.

"I-um-I…" Jounouchi didn't know what to say. What _could _he say? Seto continued to move forward, crushing his body to Jounouchi's, feeling the boy's breath catch and falter. He smirked as he heard the boy's heart speed up considerably. Seto gently set his hands inside Jounouchi's open shirt and onto his sides. He slid them up to his torso, palming and gripping the tan skin almost tenderly. The soft skin and beautifully shaped muscles felt exhilarating under Seto's hands, he found himself touching him forcefully, regardless of the pain he knew the boy must have been feeling. 

'Oh my god…! Kaiba Seto is actually…' Jou gulped. '…feeling me up…' he squeaked lightly as his hands became substantially rougher. His breath faltered as he began to gasp lightly. Kaiba smirked and removed his hands from Jounouchi's body. He stood up straight and crossed his arms back into the I'm-better-than-you stature. Jounouchi looked up at him questioningly, the ice in his adversary's eyes making him want to shiver with embarrassment. Kaiba reached up, grasping one of Jou's bangs in his fist. He pulled at it sharply, jerking his head back to look at him more clearly. 

"Doesn't take much to make you pant, eh, puppy?" Jounouchi's face brightened with humiliation. He growled and glared at Kaiba fiercely.

"Fuck off." Jounouchi hissed. He slapped Kaiba's hand away and stalked off into the other room. Kaiba smirked, glad to have gotten a rise out of the fiery blond.

"Jounouchi! You can't hide from me forever. C'mon, I downloaded all of those episodes so we can watch them now." Seto said, he walked over to the door Jounouchi had walked through. He was just about to open it when Jounouchi punched the wood, creating a loud crunching sound. 

"Cant a guy get dressed in peace!? In case you didn't know, all I was wearing was a pair of boxers and an open shirt!" Jounouchi screamed through the door. Seto sighed. He was angry again. Well, who'd blame him?

Jounouchi came out five minutes later dressed in a baggy black sweatshirt with a kangaroo pouch and a hood in the back. (you know those cute name brand ones…^_^ I could so see him wearing a black one!) For pants, he wore a pair of baggy black jeans. He had his hands folded neatly in the pouch as he glared at Kaiba. 

"Well? You ready to go or what?" the blond asked ignorantly. Kaiba didn't answer as he expected. He brushed past the supposedly detached CEO, out the door and into the cold icy winds of the late December chill. He shook his head every now and then to prevent his hair from freezing. Kaiba followed him and led the way to his car. 

The rest of the afternoon consisted purely of Jounouchi's insistent wailing of 'No Shuichi!', 'How could you Yuki?!' and 'DIE AIZAWA!' the last one was said even when it was a fluff scene, which surprised Kaiba. It would be stunningly quiet and nice, then all the sudden Jou would scream at the top of his lungs 'DIE AIZAWA YOU FUCKING BASTARD, DIE!' and 'I FUCKING HATE YOU KITAZAWA!! YOU HEAR ME?! I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!' Resulting with Kaiba sweatdropping. Occasionally, Kaiba would get a certain look on his face, like it was loneliness and sadness, but it would be gone the second Jounouchi saw it. Needless to say, it was a very, _very_ interesting afternoon. 

Jounouchi sighed as the last episode finished up. Kaiba sighed as well and plugged his ears with his hands, it looked like Jounouchi was getting ready to wail again. 

"GOD DAMN IT! HOW COULD THEY END IT THERE?!!?!?!? OF _ALL_ PLACES!!! _WHY_ THERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" he screamed. Kaiba removed his hands for a second only to 'place' them on Jounouchi's mouth. 

"I swear to god if you don't stop screaming right now, I'm going to _hurt_ you." Of course, he didn't mean it literally, but the tone his voice suggested, now, that was something different. Jounouchi's eyes were wide as he nodded. "I know the ending was horrible and I know you want to kill Aizawa. Nevertheless, you wont get anywhere with your screaming. The only thing you'll prove is that you can break by eardrums." Kaiba said, astoundingly calm. Jounouchi nodded, not breaking eye contact with the blue eye angel above him. It was definitely _not_ a good idea to get this close to your crush right after watching a yaoi anime…especially one that resembled the two so very much. Kaiba, with his amazing personal control, moved back, his face contorting into the usual emotionless gaze. Jounouchi was a little less down to earth. 

"So…" he breathed, voice a little sore sounding. "What next?" 

"We write a report." Kaiba left the answer as simple as possible, leaving his statements to one five words or less and talking only when he absolutely had to.

"What about?"

"Gravitation." Jounouchi slapped himself in the face.

"Duh, dumbshit, I mean what does it consist of?" 

"Summery, art work, and overall out look on what we thought about the anime."

"What _did_ you think about it?" the blond asked, cutely tilting his head to the side.

"It was exceptional." Jounouchi frowned.

"Quit it with the one word answers…What about the yaoi part? Did you personally like it…or are you straight?" the last part came out hesitant and Seto could have sworn he head fear in that last word. Kaiba smirked.

"Do you really think it's any of your business, mutt? My sex life has nothing to do with you, nor will it ever for that matter. I _know_ you're gay so my sexual preference means _what,_ exactly to you?" Jounouchi's face couldn't get any brighter as Kaiba finished his sentence. He quickly covered it up. 

"Just hoping I can get more guys than you. Don't want to be fishing out of the same pond you are, would I?" he asked, showing Kaiba a smirk of his own.

"Sorry to let you down mutt, I would be considered a yaoi." Jounouchi tried to conceal his joyous grin and the red blush that was covering his cheeks. Jounouchi quickly looked over to the now blank screen. 

"Do Yuki and Shuichi remind you of anybody?" Jounouchi asked, seemingly out of nowhere. "I cant place it…they remind me of someone…" Seto chuckled.

"Shuichi reminds me of you. Carefree, easygoing, good natured, annoying, innocent, child-like, brash, naïve, pure, loud-mouthed, kawaii characters." Jounouchi didn't bother to hide his blush this time. Kaiba smirked.

"Yuki reminds me of you. Asshole, jerk, meanie, sweet, kind, coldhearted, bastard-like, compassionate, benevolent…handsome characters." Kaiba blushed slightly, not expecting his pup to repeat nearly everything he had said…Could he…possibly…return his love? It was then he realized those words hadn't been in his pup's vocabulary the last time he'd checked. What was up with him? Ever since Halloween, it seemed Kaiba wasn't the only one high strung…or edgy…defensive…Now that he realized it…Jounouchi was all of the things he was…But, _why_? 

"You know…" Kaiba murmured awkwardly. "Uesugi…Is Yuki's real sur name, correct?" he asked. Jounouchi nodded, not quite understanding what this had to do with anything. He also wondered idly why his adversary seemed so uncomfortable all of the sudden. "Uesuji…is my sur name before I was adopted by Kaiba-sama…" Jounouchi felt his eyes widened. The similarity now was…almost like a fairy tale…Tying the loose strings together then finding out he's your prince charming in disguise. Jounouchi blushed at his last thought, no way Kaiba could be _his _prince charming…

"Wow," he summed up lamely. "That's really interesting, where is your family from? I mean your real family…" Jou asked, sounding rude on the last part. He really hadn't meant to…Seto chuckled, noticing the blond's sudden ignominy.

"My mother was from North America and my father was from Japan. She took his name once they were married." Seto answered. Jounouchi smiled happily. 

"Wow, I love hearing about other countries!" he said suddenly. Seto nodded before he was jerked into the reality of who exactly had said that…

"W-Why?" he asked, hoping the blond wouldn't detect his sudden impetuosity.

"It's very exciting for me!" Jounouchi blushingly looked away. "You must think I'm real weird don't you...?" he asked. Seto's breathing hitched audibly and he opened his mouth to speak before his brain registered what he was about to say. 

"N-No, what you are interested in is what makes you, you. Y-You shouldn't try to change what you think just because someone doesn't like it. I-I love people's differences. If e-everyone were the same...life would be very boring, d-don't you think?" he whispered, deadly calm. Jounouchi's golden eyes flashed, turning burning amber onto icy cerulean. He was just about to question the brunette when Mokuba came bounding into the living room.

"Konnichiwa, Onii-sama!" he cried out. "Konnichiwa, Jou-kun!" he greeted their guest. "What'cha doin'?" he asked. Seto and Jou turned to face each other, blushed, and turned away stubbornly. Mokuba raised an eyebrow at their movement. Gods it was SO obvious! Mokuba so wanted to smack them over the head and scream at them. Seto grunted lightly in anger.

"C'mon, mutt, we can go work on it in my room." He commanded to the blond who was still too shocked to speak. He nodded mutedly and grudgingly followed the elder Kaiba up to his room. Neither noticed the evil smirk glowing on Mokuba's face. 

"Honda-kun, their gone." He said. Honda sighed and rounded the corner he was behind.

"Where have they gone? I swear if Kaiba does something to Jounouchi…" Honda left the threat hand dangerously. Mokuba kept his eyes on where the couple had disappeared to. 

"He won't. At least…I hope he won't. When Jounouchi realizes that the room he and Seth made love in was actually Seto's…I really do wonder what he will do…" Mokuba said, sighing. Honda hugged his little lover from behind.

"Don't worry, I highly doubt Jounouchi would hurt your brother. He's not that kind of person…I know he'll be shocked, most likely too shocked to even voice it. He'll probably assume that, in their passion, they had accidentally chosen the wrong room." Honda's voice hissed at the word passion. How he hated Kaiba for doing that to his best friend. Jou never asked to be hurt this way…he didn't deserve it. What a bastard that man...he couldn't understand how Mokuba could love him after all he's done…

~*~With Jou and Seto~*~

Seto stiffly walked through the hallways and up the stairs, Jounouchi quick on his heel. The blond's breath began to quicken as the path they took seemed suddenly all too familiar. They turned a corner and Jounouchi stopped abruptly. An unexpected flashback rendering his mind helpless to the torturous pleasure swiftly coursing through his veins. 

_~Seth stopped suddenly and pushed Tsuya against a nearby wall. He pressed himself onto the smaller boy and kissed him hard on the lips. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He wanted the boy too badly. And Tsuya was all too willing. Tsuya cried out as he was handled so roughly. Not that he was complaining...~_

"Jounouchi?" Seto's rough, slightly husky voice broke his train of thought and he shuddered. His heart thumped rapidly in his chest, it was so loud, he knew Kaiba could have heard it. His chest moved up and down in his hasty breaths. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breath. Kaiba's hands were on his shoulders and pressing him into that very same wall…

"Y-y-y-y-yes?" the scared blond asked. He hadn't meant to stutter but he was glad he got the word out anyways. Seto raised an inquiring eyebrow at the blushing amber-eyed teen. Blue eyes dance lightly in amusement as he smirked. 

"I said that we were here. My room. You were spacing out…You almost fell down. I caught you." He stated bluntly. Jounouchi's face grew brighter. 

"Gomen…"

"Don't apologize, koinu. Are you alright?" he asked, azure eyes reflecting concern. Jounouchi's own golden orbs glistened with an emotion Seto couldn't place…He stared into those beautiful chocolaty eyes with a tint of sunlight to them…He tried to make sense of what he saw…

Then Jounouchi looked away. Kaiba's eyes hardened and he pushed away from the disregarding blond. 

"I'm fine. W-what do we need to get that's in your room anyway?" he asked, trying to get his mind off the intense gaze they had just shared. Kaiba crossed his arms and walked toward the door of his room. He opened it and strode in. Jounouchi followed, eyes widening and filling with fear, an odd sort of desire beginning to rise deep in the pit of his stomach as he closely examined the room. He dazedly followed Kaiba to his dresser and watched for a moment or two as he started digging through some paperwork. He absentmindedly sat down on the bed. Soon after realizing he did so, his face took on an awful shade of crimson and the desire grew to an almost unbearable amount. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Jounouchi looked around, desperately seeking something to keep his attention off the delectable looking brunette only a few feet away from him. His eyes came to rest on the table beside the bed. It had one drawer that was open only so far as to see its contents. Jounouchi's whole face turned red as he saw just exactly what was inside…His body grew hot as the temperature in the room seemed to heat up. He squeezed his eyes shut and grasped the sheets in his fists. 

_~Seth took out the lubricant and popped open the cap. The scent of strawberries immediately assaulted his senses. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers and faced Tsuya. _

_"This...might hurt a bit...I...I don't want to hurt you..." Seth said, eyes shining with concern. Tsuya nodded and smiled to assure him some. Seth slowly pushed his fore finger into the small virgin entrance...~_

"Jounouchi…Oh no, you have a fever…" Seto's voice again broke him out of his fantasy. Jounouchi's sparkling amber eyes opened into slight slits and watched as Seto carefully moved his blond hair from his face. He set his hand onto the blond's forehead, his frown increasing. "You're burning up, puppy." He said. Jounouchi whimpered lightly before his eyes closed, he reached out, latching his hands onto the silky texture of Seto's shirt, pulling himself closer to the brunette. Seto's eyes widened and a pink blush stained his cheeks as Jounouchi fell into his arms, his head nuzzled into the crook of his neck tenderly. He held him close when the blond complained about it being too cold. How could he be cold when he was burning with a fever?

"Seto…" the blond continued to whimper and it took Seto a few minutes to realize he was crying. Seto's heart clenched with the sorrow filled cries and distressful sight the blond made in his arms. He held him tighter, unable to comprehend why the beautiful koinu was crying. Jounouchi clasped Seto's shirt in his hands tightly, hoisting himself upwards on a whim. Blind amber eyes, clouded with fever, somehow found Seto's eyes, the deep cerulean widening slightly. One of Jounouchi's hands dropped Seto's shirt and reached up to cup the side of the pale boy's face. His index finger's knuckle hooked under the older man's chin, his thumb beneath his lip, pushing on his chin, forcing his mouth open to Jounouchi's aggression. Suddenly, all so suddenly, Jounouchi's lips sealed against Seto's, finalizing their love. It felt so…so right. It was like kissing destiny itself. Their bodies united, their intimate connection heightened by their love. Both boys' hearts clenched in need and want. Seto's hands grasping Jounouchi's waist, pulling his body closer than it already was. Their lips crushed together heatedly. Jounouchi's lips were searing hot and slightly moist, they fit perfectly with Seto's. Jounouchi broke away and both were dazed although for two entirely different reasons. Jounouchi's face was but centimeters from Seto's. Golden amber eyes were glazed and shiny, lidded. His expression was unreadable. Their chests were heaving and both could feel the other's breath on their faces, mingling together and leaving them both feeling hot. Jounouchi's eyes crossed only slightly as his eyelids fell over his golden orbs. He passed out cold to the side. 

Seto's eyes widened in surprise, catching the blond boy in his arms so he wouldn't harm himself. What…just happened? Did he…even realize he had done that? Would he even remember it once he woke up? Seto growled suddenly, if that was the case…He berated himself harshly for allowing the blond to do that to him. He should have just pushed him away…no matter how right it had felt…not matter how it made him feel inside…Seto'd be damned if he let something like this effect him so deeply when the other participant wouldn't remember a thing! 

~*~Seto's POV~*~

You…You called me Seto as you fell…You…never, ever, called me that before…I feel my cheeks brighten as I sift my hand through your hair, removing it from your forehead as I press my wrist against it lightly. Then again…I've never witnessed someone having such a high fever in me entire life…Gods puppy…are you all right? I slowly lift you into my arms, your lithe body molding onto mine as I hug you to me. I almost don't want to let you go as I place you over my bed and lay you down. What am I saying? Of course I don't want to let you go…you fit so perfectly to me…Gods I am so lost in this obsession. My hand lingers on your face, sifting through your soft, now dry, hair. My eyes harden as I rip my hand away from you silky golden tresses. You forced me into it…You forced me to kiss you…I had no part of it…I didn't respond and I didn't enjoy it…I'm not sitting here staring at your angelic face trying to convince myself I didn't enjoy your kiss…I'm not fooling myself am I? God damn it puppy…See what I've become? You shift in your sleep and my breath catches in my throat. I know I blushed when your hand reached out and clasped onto my shirt hem, pulling me closer. I was so close to your face, I could feel your breath…I could breathe in your scent…Gods puppy…you taste and smell like cinnamon and honey…I don't believe you have the ability to do this to me! My heart constrict as my head tilts to the side, capturing your lips with mine. Even in your sleep you react to my kiss…

Nevertheless, even this time, like the other, neither of us had the chance to deepen the kiss as a short, curt rapping was heard on the opposite side of the door. I hesitantly broke away from your delicious mouth and stood up just as the door opened, revealing your stupid friend Hiroto and my brother standing in its wake. 

"What happened?" Hiroto asked, glancing scaredly at your still frame lying peacefully on my bed. 

"He fainted." I answered. Ra, how I hate their consistent blabbering…How Mokuba could ever love one of them is beyond me…I look down at you and instantly think otherwise…You are one of them…But Ra knows I love you…I'd be surprised if all of them didn't know how in love with you I am…Hell, I wouldn't even be surprised if you knew…What with the way I've been treating you…Guilt stuck me deeply that very moment. How could I possibly have treated you so horrendously? All the things I did…

"How did he faint?" Mokuba's soft voice broke through my thoughts and I turned swiftly to him, tearing my eyes from your beautifully tranquil and serene face. 

"He has a fever. He…I don't know…he suddenly was very warm. He nearly fell to the ground before I caught him." I admitted, forgetting momentarily of Hiroto's presence. I quickly realized my slip up and up-ed my old front so as to not rouse suspicion. My eyes hardened and I glare at him coldly. 

"Nii-sama, did Jounouchi faint before or after he kissed you?" Mokuba asked giggling. My face turned bright red and my glare intensified. 

"Out. Now." I demanded, face still as red as a tomato. They complied with my wish and left me at peace with myself, still contemplating _how_ I could have fallen in love with you…even though I know _how_…Because your you. That's why I love you…I don't need any other reason…Gods puppy…I sit down beside you on the bed and begin to caress your face and hair again…its so soft…You begin to stir lightly and your eyes crack open, precautious to the sudden light they weren't used to. My hand stills on your cheek and your hand come up to hold mine there.

"K…Kaiba?" you ask. You sound worn out…You must be really sick. Your eyes are still clouded and hazy, glistening amber…My thumb brushes the blush under your eye lightly…your face was red from your fever…I really hope it gets down to normal soon…

"Yea, I'm here." You smiled a little, to show that you understood, and closed your honey-amber eyes, sighing tiredly. "Are you feeling all right, pup?" I asked concernedly, trying not to show too much emotion. You nodded.

"I'm okay. I just need some rest…" I nodded and pulled the covers further over you. You sighed again and smiled appreciatively. "Thanks." I nodded curtly and looked on as you closed your eyes. I could tell from your breathing that you were still awake. "Can we finish the project another day?" you ask lightly. I smile even though you cannot see me. 

"Yea, don't worry about it. It'll be here when you wake up. I'll take you home when you feel better." You nod, almost asleep and I know I am the one keeping you awake. "Would you like me to leave the room?" I whisper, just incase you are asleep now. Your glowing amber eyes open just a slit and you stare at me in slight fear.

"No, please don't leave…" you say. I nod and watch as you close your eyes again, sleep overcoming you quickly.

***************************************************

Ying Fa: That's all I have for now…Remember to review and I love you all!! Merry Christmas!!! Have a good one! Ooh! My birthday is on the 29th so you'll all have wonderful presents for me, right? *winks seductively* I want Jou tied up in a room and locked in a room with Seto!! Give me my camera! Whoohoo!! Ja ne! Have a good holiday! 

Ne…I think Insight-to-Insanity may have been talking about this fic when she mentioned something about a 'knee thing' in her fic Snowed In. Hm…What do you guys think? She said, the knee thing wasn't originally her idea, saying something about another fic who said they got that idea off ANOTHER fic, I did that…so…I think I feel loved…I'm not sure though…

Oh well her fic is still my favorite! Hey guys! Do some of you want to give me the names of some good Seto/Jou fics?! Hm, hm, hm?! Pretty please! Thank you all!


	9. Preparation for Truth

Ying Fa: I'm SOOOOO SORRY MINNA-SAMA!!! My mommie took away my compie in my room and I haven't been able to write to this for three months!! She found my other stories too!! I'm soooo sad!! I cried! She took them away and said that I wont get them back until summer!! I'm sooo pissed to!! Please forgive me for not updating, especially at such a breaking point in the fic!! I'm eternally sorry!! I hope you all haven't stopped liking this fic! Cuz that'll make me sadder!! In any case, I thank all the faithful reviewers…Without you guys…I think I really would have just died. So, I will try my ass off to finish this fic, its getting very hard because the only compie is downstairs in my mommie's room and I cant go in there hardly ever. She has no job and is always home!! So that's why…I no longer have a study hall in school and my grades from tri-two didn't help in the quest to get my notebooks back…

This isn't much…But its all I could come up with while mommie wasn't here. Thank you all for being there for me. This story means so much to me…I don't know what I would do if I lost it…

On better news, SSJ Sky, my idle for almost a year and a half because she's so cool, finally updated to her fic One Last Breath. I nearly died when I saw that! I was like : SSJ Sky…*swoon* 

Thank you all reviewers!! Please don't fail me now!!

*******************Last Time*******************

"Yea, don't worry about it. It'll be here when you wake up. I'll take you home when you feel better." You nod, almost asleep and I know I am the one keeping you awake. "Would you like me to leave the room?" I whisper, just incase you are asleep now. Your glowing amber eyes open just a slit and you stare at me in slight fear.

"No, please don't leave…" you say. I nod and watch as you close your eyes again, sleep overcoming you quickly.

************************************************

I check your temperature every ten minutes or so. It seems to be going down, of that I am grateful. You've been asleep for an awfully long time, I wonder if I should wake you…You're beginning to scare me, pup. Just as I lean over above you, you begin to stir. Your eyes flash open and you bolt up, knocking our heads together with an audible crack. You fall back to the bed and I fall off the bed with a groan. 

"…Kaiba?" you ask. I groan again, keep your voice down mutt, you almost killed me…You lean over the side of the bed and crawl down to me.

"Damn that hurt…" I manage to say. You laugh.

"All the other times I try to hurt you does nothing, then I hit you with my head and your down for the count." You say. Now that I think about it, it is actually very funny. 

"Ha ha," I say sarcastically, not wanting you to know I enjoy your close proximity. "Damn mutt, your head must be made of steel…"

"Nah, just practice. Didn't even hurt me." You say laughing again. Well, it looks like your fever is gone. My head finally stopped swelling as well. I move closer to you and you freeze on the spot, I wonder why…

"Here," I say, lifting my hand to your forehead to check your temperature. "Well, you're not burning anymore, you want to go home pup?" you nod a bit stiffly, a bright flush on your cheeks. I hope it's not from the fever…

"Are…you alright Kaiba?" you ask, the blush growing. "Your head I mean…" I nod.

"Yeah, it didn't hurt that much…" I say, subconsciously rubbing my forehead in the place you non-too-softly hit me. Your eyebrows fix into a worrying frown as you crawl closer, placing your hand onto my forehead, pushing mine away gently. You move closer and I can feel my breathing hitch. I look up at your face, watching the emotions cloud your eyes. Regret, guilt…and your breathing has begun to hitch as well. Your soft hand flutters down my face, cupping my cheek, lifting my chin up. 

"There, you're okay. No mark!" you say smiling and quickly removing your hand from my face once you realize what you're doing. You blushingly turn away and I am too surprised to speak. I clear my throat uncomfortably. 

"Well, w-would you like me to drive you home, inu?" I desperately seek solace in the old insults. The air has become a bit too thick for me…You flush.

"Inu janai mo!" you yell. Good, I breathe a sigh, that was beginning to scare me for a second…A part of me wishes more would have happened between us though…I liked the feeling of your hand on my face…I knew I blushed lightly. 

"Ne? Do you want to go home or not?" I ask, forcing the irritability I'm most definitely not feeling, into my voice. 

"U-un…" you nod. 

"We'll meet up during Winter Break, our project is due the day we come back." I say as I lead him out to the car. 

"All right. I think we can get it done by then." He said a bit sarcastically. With so much time, we'd be able to get it done along with many _other_ things. 

~*~Couple Days Later Normal POV~*~

"Yami…what are we going to do?" 

"Well, Mokuba already asked if we could have a party, so…I guess that's our main objective." Mokuba nodded at the two tri color haired boys.

"Un. I asked Nii-chan if I could a while ago, he said we could, now we just have to tell Jou and Seto that…you know who is going to be there." Mokuba answered. 

"Yea, but how do we tell them?" Anzu asked. "And do we know for sure that they really want to see the other?" 

"Well, we do know Kaiba and Jou want each other." Honda muttered bitterly. "They did kiss each other after all…" he said. 

"Yes they did, but Jounouchi doesn't remember it and Kaiba's too stubborn to confront Jounouchi about it…" Yami said. "Am I the only one that really doesn't want Jounouchi and Kaiba to get together?" Yami asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Honda growled. 

"Nope, you aint the only one…I didn't like this from the start…" Mokuba set a hand on Honda's arm.

"Honda? Don't you want your best friend to find happiness? Don't you want him to find the one he truly loves? So what if he finds that in my brother, all that matters is that he has found the one he truly loves. And that he can finally be happy…" Mokuba said, eyes hopeful. "Right?" he asked, both asking his lover and Yami. Honda nodded. Yami nodded shortly after.

"Yes. As long as he's happy…I don't see a problem." 

"Good. Now, I think Yami should be the one to tell Nii-chan that Tsuya will be there, why? I dunno, your intimidating Yami…And I'm going to tell Jounouchi about Seth because, he is, supposedly, my brother…*sigh* Why did Nii-chan have to tell so many lies…What kind of an example is he setting for me?!" Mokuba said, his eyebrow twitching only slightly. Shizuka shook her head.

"I know what you mean…Katsuya was always telling me, no sex until you're married! And look what he goes and does!" Shizuka sighed. "Oh well, I can understand how he might have been a bit confused at how alike the two Seth and Kaiba were but really, that's no reason to go and have sex with him…I feel bad for Katsuya and how Kaiba's been treating him…I'm only surprised my brother still loves him…"

"We're lucky your brother still loves my brother…Otherwise all this would be for nothing…and then Nii-chan would be lonely…I'd never wish loneliness on him after our parents died…" Mokuba said lightly. Shizuka nodded.

"Yea…" she said. "Where are those two degenerate anyways?" she asked, looking around. It was lunchtime at school and neither Jounouchi nor Kaiba had really been seen all day. 

"Jounouchi missing lunch…the world has ended." Honda joked. 

"C'mon, lets go look for them." Mokuba suggested. They all nodded and got up from their table. They wandered the halls for ten minutes, checking each classroom as they went. Kaiba had a tendency to eat in a classroom away from everyone in the winter time. What they saw surprised even Mokuba. It was Jounouchi and Kaiba, eating lunch together in the corner of their next period classroom. Yami walked in first, looking at the two peculiarly. Jounouchi looked up, hearing someone enter.

"Konnichiwa, Yami!" he greeted. Kaiba grunted and rolled his eyes. Jounouchi glared lightly at the azure-eyed billionaire. "Anyways, what are you doin' in here?" he asked, his eyes becoming even more curious as the whole group walked into the classroom. 

"We could ask you the same question, Jounouchi, what are you doing in here eating lunch with Kaiba? I thought you two hated each other…" Otogi began. 'Much so the opposite…' Jounouchi and Kaiba thought. 

"We're working on our English project since I got sick the last time we tried to work on it…" Jounouchi said smiling sheepishly. 

"Oh yea…What are you doing again?" Mai asked.

"Gravitation." He answered.

"Oh, yaoi one…So, how's your visuals doing?" she asked. Shizuka giggling, knowing her brother was a very talented artist, he would definitely not leave out one detail of Yuki's and Shuichi's relationship. 

"Pretty good, I learned something knew about Kaiba too actually." Jounouchi said. The group raised an eyebrow as he held up a picture. Kaiba's face tinted red a bit.

"Katsuya, that looks just like your work…" Shizuka said, frowning.

"Kaiba drew it." Some gasped and some had wide eyes. Mokuba just smirked. If only they knew about the secret stash he had of the ones more provocative he drew…All about a certain puppy dog too…

"Wow, I didn't know you could draw, Kaiba!" Yuugi said happily. Kaiba only grunted. 

"Me neither! This is great, now I don't have to do all the drawings my myself!" Jounouchi said smiling. 

"Yea, well, I still have to write the report myself." Kaiba murmured. Jounouchi rolled his eyes.

"Yea sure, I can write too Kaiba." 

"Ano…Jounouchi-kun, may I speak with you for a moment?" Mokuba asked tentatively. Jounouchi looked at him worriedly, wondering what could be wrong. 

"Sure kiddo, what do ya need?" 

"Uh…Could we talk in the hallway? Alone?" he asked. Kaiba looked at his brother, frowning. What could he say to the blond that he couldn't say to him? 

"Well, we've all got to get to our lockers…We all have English next, gotta pick up our projects!" Yuugi said, ushering everyone out except Yami. Jounouchi and Mokuba had already gone out in the hall. Kaiba eyed Yami suspiciously. Yami cringed. 

"There is no other human being I would rather he be with but…He claims to want to see you again." Yami started.

"Who's he?" Kaiba asked, a sinking feeling in his gut told him exactly who. 

"Tsuya. The Christmas party at your mansion on the 24th. He'll be there. I suggest you attend dressed as Seth if you want to see him again." Yami said gruffly. Kaiba's eyes widened. Another chance…another chance to see Tsuya…

"Why are you helping me?" he asked, almost afraid this was all a joke. 

"Tsuya is a dear friend of mine…Don't hurt him." Was all the great spirit said as he exited the room, a frown on his features. 

~*~Meanwhile~*~

"Yo…Mokuba, what do you need? Is it something about Honda? If it is I can kick his ass for ya…" Jounouchi started. 

"Jounouchi…you cant tell anyone…okay?" Mokuba asked in a soft voice. Jounouchi nodded.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He promised. 

"I know you're Tsuya." The blond's eyes widened dramatically when those words fell from his best friend's boyfriend. "I've known for a while…When Seth told me about you…" this time Jounouchi was taken aback with a deep blush decorating his features. "You've got to come…Remember the Christmas party at the Kaiba mansion on the 24th? You have to be there…"

"Why?" Jounouchi was surprised he was able to speak with the news he had received.

"Seth will be there." 

~*~Later~*~

(YingFa: Sorry to cut in, but I would like to say that I have completely forgotten days in this fic…I have no idea what day they are on or what time it really is…the time frames are completely screwed up. Please forgive me!!) 

Jounouchi and Kaiba were both acting odd. That was the first thing everyone noticed. They rarely looked up from their places at their desks, hardly spoke to each other…Their eyes were glittering and their faces held a light pink blush to them. Yuugi-tachi smiled secretively, knowing they had put the jitters in their stomachs probably for the rest of the week until the party. 

"Yami-chan…what did you say to Kaiba-sama?" Yuugi asked, from his perch on Yami's lap. They had the rest of the period to work on their project. It seemed like everyone was making pretty good progress, that was…except Jounouchi and Kaiba. Jounouchi was staring out the window with a stupid grin on his face and Kaiba was drawing something…with a stupid grin on his face. Yami chuckled. 

"Not much, mou hitori no ore." Yami said, nuzzling the underside of his hikari's neck. They had been done with their project for almost a whole week now. Yuugi giggled.

"Well you had to of said something to him!" 

"All I said was that Tsuya was going to be at the party and he started blushing and grinning like the fool he really is." Yuugi giggled and thwapped Yami on the arm.

"Just because you don't like him, Yami, doesn't mean its okay to make fun of him." Yami chuckled again, the high vibrations in his chest making Yuugi shudder lightly. 

"I know aibou…It's just…he's like a fool in love."

"Yami, he _is_ a fool in love. Let him be." 

"Oh, alright…" 

"Wanna go bug 'um?" Yuugi suggested.

"Yeah!" Yami agreed. Yuugi got up off his lap and they made their way over to Jounouchi and Kaiba. 

"So…How far are you guys on your project?" Yuugi asked. He got no answer. Jounouchi continued to stare out the window and Kaiba continued to draw. Yami looked over his shoulder, trying to see what he was drawing. 

"Ne…Jounouchi-kun? Kaiba-san?" Yuugi tried again. Jounouchi finally snapped out of it and faced Yuugi with the same dreamy look in his eyes. 

"Yuugi?" he asked. Yuugi looked at him. "What is your yami doing?" he asked staring at Yami as if he had grown another head. He was bent over Kaiba's back, still trying to see the picture but also trying not to touch the CEO. Yuugi giggled and Yami fell down on top of Kaiba.

"Yeeeow!" he shouted, causing the whole class to look. Kaiba growled, having been knocked out of his dream like state, he was not happy. 

"What the hell were you doing baka pharaoh?!" he yelled. Yami looked up from his spot on the floor.

"Trying to look at your picture…" he said truthfully. Kaiba blushed.

"Why were you trying to look at my picture?!" Yami frowned and stood up, brushing the imaginary dust off his leather. 

"Cause I felt like it okay?! Jeez…You're so moody today, Kaiba…"

"Whatever…just go away." He commanded, returning to his work. 

"We're here to inform you that you are supposed to be working on your project, not staring out the window and drawing. C'mon! Chop, chop!" Yami said, purposely trying to annoy Kaiba. Kaiba didn't even notice he was still standing there. Yami sweatdropped and walked away. Yuugi giggled and looked at Jounouchi.

"You really should start working, Jou-kun." Jounouchi nodded and Yuugi walked back to his seat beside Yami. 

"Kaiba…What _are_ you drawing?" the blond found himself asking. He was answered with a quick piff across the head. Jounouchi frowned and glared at Kaiba's hunched over form. One of these days…he promised. One of these days…

~*~Yami and Yuugi at the mansion the day before the party~*~

(Ying Fa: I owe Hime no Ichigo some Y&YY lovin…excuse me. lol)

"We should have a mistle toe over here and…Ooh maybe a gazebo type thing over here…We can hang pink and red sheets down from the top to create that romance thing…" Yuugi said, his eyes twinkling. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Mou hitori no boku is such a hopeless romantic…" he said more to himself than anyone else in the room. He shook his head at his hyper lover. Yuugi turned to him and waved a hand. 

"Ne, ne, Yami-chan it doesn't matter what I am, you love me all the same!" he said happily. 

"That I do, hikari, that I do." Yami said. Yuugi squealed and quickly began jumping around trying to get the snack table set up. "Even if I don't know _why_ half the time…" he said with a sweatdrop. 

"Its going to be just like the party on Halloween…Except of course the spooky stuff with be replaced with Santa-y stuff. A snack table here…Ooh, Yami-chan! C'n we have a disco ball thingy to create the cool light show!?" Yuugi asked. 

"Sure, why not…" he said. His light's hyper-ness was really beginning to give him a headache. He sat down in a chair and rubbed his head. Yuugi stopped his chatter once he saw his dark's expression. 

"Yami, daijoubu yo?" he asked, walking over to his yami's side.

"Un, I'm just a little under the weather…Aibou, cant you just let the servants do the decorating? You're so loud when you're excited." Yami said calmly. Yuugi nodded.

"Sure. Here," he said, crawling up onto Yami's lap. He seated himself smoothly on the elder's thighs, each leg on either side. "Let me rub your head for you…" he said, silently ushering Yami's hands away from his head. He gently placed his two fingers at his yami's temples and began to rub in soft circles. Yami made a soft sound in protest, his temples had always been a bit if a sensitive spot. Soon enough, he found himself moaning and purring lightly under Yuugi's ministrations. 

"Don't worry, Yami, I'll have the servants do the rest of the decorating." Yuugi assured. 

"I love you Yuugi…" Yami whispered. Yuugi giggled, Yami was still in the ecstasy of him touching his sensitive spots. 

"I love you too Yami…" Yuugi said, still giggling. Yami smiled albeit drunkenly and rested his forehead on Yuugi's shoulder. "Hey y'all!! How the decorating going?" Honda asked, running into the room with Mokuba at his side. 

"Perfect! I just gave all the instructions to the servants. It should all be up and ready in a couple of hours. Do you guys have any ideas of how we're going to get them together? What if one of them gets last minute cold feet?" Yuugi asked. 

"Don't worry, Nii-chan lives here so I can just force him. Honda already volunteered to escort Tsuya here so…That's our plan for now. Not much, but it'll have to do…" Mokuba mumbled. 

"Right. Man…they are so gonna owe us big when this is through!" Honda said, smiling. 

"I'm just hoping Jounouchi will be able to find love in a person like Kaiba, no offense, Mokuba its just…"

"I know, Ryou. I've always known. My brother isn't easy to get along with…or even like, but Jounouchi does like him…And I'll be damned if I let him screw this up for himself."

"You're a good brother, Kuba. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's get planning! This'll be one Christmas you're sure to remember!" 

~*~Jounouchi's POV~*~The Day of the Christmas Party~*~

He'll be there…Mokuba said he would…This may be the last time I see him…I have to tell him tonight. Tell him who I am. Tell him…that I cant stop thinking about him…tell him that…that I can never see him again after this and permanently end this affair…for myself. Tears build in my eyes as I think of truly leaving him and what it will mean. I simply cannot think of life outside of him. First, it was Kaiba, and leaving for Aunties farm proved I really cant live without that cold-hearted bastard. Then…I found myself constantly thinking of Seth…and how wonderful he was to me…I wish I could have fallen in love with him instead. It sure would have saved me a lot of pain in the long run. It doesn't matter. I quickly replace my frown with my mask…My happy-go-lucky mask that I've always had. Tonight is no different. I take a deep breath. This is it.   
  


I raise my head from the ground as I stare up at the mighty Kaiba Estate. No matter how many times I look at it…It's always HUGE! I try to lighten my mood with a bit of dry humor, its not working. Maybe 'Yoru' will cheer me up. Hopefully, I wont be the only one dressed up tonight. Seth…Gods, now that I'm here, I'm having major second thoughts…What if Seth never even wanted to see me again…what if I _was_ just a bed warmer for the night? The mere thought brings tears to my eyes. It cant be true…He'll be here tonight and welcome me…He'll be so happy to see me…Who am I joking? Okay. Just hold my head up high, and walk in. At least Yuugi promised he'd be here tonight. 

~*~Kaiba's POV~*~

This is it. Here. Right now. Yami said…I swear if he lied…Tsuya…You've been driving me crazy for the past two months…Now, tonight I can finally tell you how I feel…Tell you who I really am and hope you'll accept me for _who_ I am…Cold-hearted Kaiba Seto. Cold-hearted bastard who treats Jounouchi Katsuya like he could care less. 

Gods, Jounouchi and Tsuya…Why cant you two be one and the same!? I'd give anything for you both…I cannot keep this façade up any longer. I cant pretend to be someone I am not. And Seth is who I am not. Don't get me wrong…I loved playing his part and winning everyone over so easily. But what good is triumph with a personality that is not mine?! I can be wonderful like him…but living up to his charm and his love for the world…I just am not him. And I cant pretend anymore. It isn't fair to how I've won Tsuya…It isn't fair to how I've treated Jounouchi. I have to tell him tonight. Tell him the god-awful truth. And maybe one day…both he and Jounouchi can forgive me. Forgive me for how I've treated them both. I used Tsuya as an excuse to hurt Jounouchi…Ah gods how I've hurt my poor pup. I can hardly believe how horrible I've been…I may not be Seth, but I sure as hell am not who I've been acting as the past two months. All this stress and lust has completely driven me to madness…Tonight I'll prove to them all…I can be who _I_ want to…Myself. I may not be Seth…I may not be who I was acting as before…But I promise myself from here on out…I'll be myself…who _I_ want to be. For Tsuya…for Jounouchi. 

***********************************************

Ying Fa: That's all I got for now. I will try extra hard to finish it I promise!! Until then, I bid you all, adieu…

Remember to review!! If there are any spelling errors I am very sorry!! So don't go hard on me for that mmkay~?


	10. A Rose Without A Name

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Everyone, I'm very sorry, I thought I would never lose my passion for this fic, but it looks like I have. I hate giving up, so I wont. I'll finish this fic, although don't even ask how long it will take. The lemon is taking forever,I just have absolutely no inspiration. So please help me.

_**PLEASE HELP! EVEN THE LITTLEST BIT OF CRITISISM WORKS! SO PLEASE! HELP ME!**_

OoO

OoONormal POVOoO

Jounouchi Katsuya walked inside the Kaiba estate nervous and jittery. He couldn't hide it, he was scared. He hoped Seth wouldn't see through his outfit until the moment he told him…he also really hoped he wouldn't run into Kaiba while he was here, he got lucky last time…This time, he couldn't be as sure…

He took a deep breath and walked quickly toward Yuugi, spotting him down by the refreshments table.

"Tsuya! You came!"

"I…I had to." Yuugi smiled.

"Don't worry, he'll be here. Just wait it out, have some fun while you're here, this _is_ supposed to be a party, ya know." Yuugi said, laughing. Jounouchi smiled slightly.

"You try having fun with a weight this big on your back…I'm shaking almost as much as Weevil on steroids."

"Tsuya-kun!" a soft feminine voice called out as the owner jumped upon the raven-haired boy's back.

"Wa! Ryou! Don't do that!"

"Ma! Tsuya-kun, its Yoru tonight!" the albino boy pouted.

"Okay, okay, just stop jumping on me! …you're going to ruin my hair!" Jounouchi played, putting on the macho routine, trying successfully to lighten himself up a bit.

X

Kaiba took a deep breath, and slowly began to walk, more like trudge, down the stairs, into the party. It was loud and huge, just perfect for what he had in mind; everyone would be too busy to notice them and too ignorant to care. His heart nearly stopped at sighting his raven-haired preceded lover around Yuugi-tachi. He stopped and hid unintentionally behind a pillar so the boy wouldn't see him. He was even more beautiful than Seto had remembered…Breathtakingly stunning amber eyes…gorgeous body…Remembering how he had taken the black haired boy, Seto's heart began to beat in an unimaginably fast rate.

Seto took a quick breath and re-steadied himself. He decided to keep his mask on around Yuugi-tachi; he didn't want them knowing anything was different. The proud brunette continued down the stairs, intent on making sure nothing went wrong as he approached his fixation.

Tsuya's eyes widened as a strong pair of arms curled around his waist and pulled him to the owner. The split second before he knew exactly what was going on, he saw Yuugi-tachi's eyes harden as they suddenly stopped talking. But then…he recognized these arms…They held him securely…safely…lovingly…

He turned around to gaze into those strikingly stunning cerulean eyes. Seth smiled lightly and bowed his head to Tsuya's ear, watching amusedly as the raven-haired boy blushed.

"Can we talk? I have a few things I would like to converse with you." He whispered, noting the ebony haired boy's amber eyes cloud over in an emotion that resembled a form of understanding. It was sadness, but along with it was a knowing feeling…a look of complete willingness. Tsuya knew this was it. The end. And he wasn't rejecting one bit of it.

Jounouchi nodded and turned back to Yuugi-tachi, giving them a quick smile before joining Seto's hand with his own as they began to make their way through the crowd.

"Same place as before?" Seto suggested, giving Jounouchi a soft side smirk to show he didn't really intend on doing anything of that sort again. Jounouchi nodded, a light blush filling his cheeks. Seth was even more ethereal than he had remembered. He was so…Hell, no words could ever even describe him. He was god-like and that didn't even suffice.

They reached the room, both entering in silence. Jounouchi's eyes widened. It was the same room…Seto's room. But...why? Had Seto given Seth permission to use his room while he was over? Or maybe…he just felt safer in this room because it was well spent in…unlike the other guest bedrooms…Jounouchi remembered reading up on paranoia in this sense not too long ago.

It was too much like before. The feelings…the recklessness…all was fresh in Jounouchi's mind. He didn't want to say goodbye to something this great…But he knew he had to. He knew this relationship wouldn't work out in the long run…It was inevitable. But to feel those lips one more time…just to feel those lips…

Seth seemed to read his mind, for he turned around and smiled sadly, a small sign to show the black haired boy his affections and how he didn't want it to end either…he too knew all too well what would happen if they continued on. Seto slowly walked over to Tsuya's standing form, rigid with apprehension, his eyes watering only slightly…a glazed look coming into his eyes.

Seto bent down slowly, setting his lips to Jounouchi's ever so softly, his hands resting on the boy's trim waist in a feather light touch. Jounouchi hesitated in closing his eyes, not wanting to believe that this may be the last time they would ever get to be this close. He watched the brunette in a blurred sight before closing his eyes to share in the kiss his lover had given to him, his hands trailing unsurely up the CEO's broad chest to latch around his neck and arch upward into the embrace.

Seto opened his mouth, gently prodding his tongue to the crease of Jounouchi's lips, softly urging him to share in this intimate gesture. Jounouchi complied, opening his mouth for Seto's moist muscle, massaging it with his own as they became heated within their tightly sealed lips.

Jounouchi's amber eyes burst open as he pushed away from Seto suddenly, holding him at arms length and staring deep into his eyes. That taste…Why was it so familiar…? Jounouchi shook his head to clear his thoughts and refaced the brunette haired man.

"Gomen…I," he paused before continuing, "gomen, I got a little caught up…I didn't mean to offend you…I-" Seto set a finger to the (once) blond's lips to silence him.

"You didn't. But, that wasn't the reason you moved away, was it?" Seto asked knowingly, cerulean eyes boring deeply into dark amber. Jounouchi turned his head again and broke himself from Seto's embrace.

"No, it wasn't. Hell, you wouldn't believe the kinda shit I've been though in these past couple of months…" Jounouchi's eyes flashed with the agony he had suffered through, of which no one would truly understand fully.

He was oblivious to how wrong he was.

"Your…'enemy'…How's he been treating you?"

"Worse. It's been so much worse…so bad I had to leave town for a few weeks…just to get away. But no matter how he treats me…I'll always love him…I think I've fallen even more in love with him after all this…" Jounouchi said, motioning between their bodies, to show that he meant after what had happened between them two. Seto's eyes softened as he reached out to hold the ebony haired boy.

"What did he do to you? Are you alright?"

"He…he became furious when he saw…what you had done to my body…and he attacked me…" Jounouchi was trying hard not to cry in front of Seth, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Seto pulled him close, holding him tightly as the boy sniffled in his arms.

"Seth?" he asked softly, his hands lightly gripping the brunette's silk shirt as he looked up.

"Hm?"

"Do you have someone you love more than anyone in the world?" The boy's question came very unexpectedly. Seto's eyes widened slightly when he thought about the question. He smiled lightly.

"Yes. I do. I love him more than anything…He is my everything…But as of late…I've been treating him unfairly because I was so hung over about you, Tsuya." Seto said, his voice cracking only slightly as the emotion threatened to take over. Jounouchi backed away, out of the elder man's grip. His tears came dangerously close to falling.

"I've been lying to you…" he started. "I wanted so bad to come to the party last Halloween and see him…and have him love me for someone he thought could never exist within _me_…I wanted him to fall in love with me…but he wouldn't…at least, not with _me_…with Tsuya. I wanted to dress up and pretend to be someone I'm not just so he could see how in love with him I am. I…I'm sorry, I'm being confusing, what I mean to say is that…I'm not who you think I am. I'm…not Tsuya." Jounouchi turned to Seto, watching his clouded eyes glint farther with perplexity. Jounouchi looked around. "What can I do to make you see…?" he whispered softly into the cool air surrounding them. Seto frowned lightly in confusion. He stepped forward.

"Tsuya, I know you love him, but please understand when I say that I do not regret any of what we did…In fact you're not all that different from…who I'm in love with. Which is half the reason I had to see you again…I…I just had to. Tsuya, you don't have to pretend to be anyone for him, if he can't love you for who you are, then that's his own loss! You're so wonderful, Tsuya! I could easily see myself fall in love with you if I…If he wasn't…" Seto looked away, feeling his body tense as his frustration began to take over his senses. "Tsuya—"

"I'm not him, damn it!" Jounouchi shouted, averting his eyes from the brunette's. His eyes landed on the door, a bright light showing through the slight opening. He glared lightly at the blue-eyed man as he strode over to the door, opening it fully as he walked inside. Seto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he followed the raven-haired boy. When he got to the door, Jounouchi had already begun to fill the deep sink with water. The sink was huge; it would be prefect to show the brunette truly what he was. However, Seto's confusion just continued to mount.

"Tsuya, what are you—" Seto was cut off by a stern look from his past lover's brilliant amber eyes.

"I'm not Tsuya." He said just as he dunked his head into the water. Seto's azure eyes widened, what the hell was he doing!

Jounouchi brought his hands into the water, sifting them against his hair as the water began to turn murky and dark, the dye slowly beginning to wash out. Jounouchi scrubbed his scalp with his fingers, wanting to get all of the black dye out of his hair. When he was sure it was out, he threw his head back, black tinted water droplets spraying everywhere. He shook his head lightly, ruffling his hair with his hands.

Seto had to take a step back. His eyes had gone too wide and his mouth too dry. Blond…all…blond. What if—Could he—Is he…?

Jounouchi faced Seto through the wet blond locks hanging in front of his eyes. Water droplets relentlessly dripped from Jounouchi's forehead and cheeks, soaking his shirt thoroughly as the silence grew thicker. Determined amber met astonished cerulean in desperate attempt to comprehend the situation. Neither wanted to speak for fear of ruining what may have been the most uncomfortable but beautifully understanding silence they'd ever been in. But no matter how Jounouchi didn't want to end their moment…he had to reveal to the brunette what he'd been hiding…Although, Jounouchi thought, if he was anything like his _brother_, he'd have figured it all out by now anyways. Amber eyes blinked lightly, ending their intimate gaze. The blond's eyebrows furrowed together firmly. Determination shown strongly within glistening dark honey depths. A tint of sadness could be seen as well, a hurt beyond anything Seto had ever seen before. And…he couldn't help but think…that he was the one responsible for this beautiful boy's pain.

"My name is Jounouchi Katsuya." He said firmly, feigning the pride his voice proclaimed. "Mutou Yuugi's best friend, a class clown, an ex-gang member…and a third rate duelist to your _brother_." Jounouchi spat the word almost as if it was a curse on his tongue.

Seto's eyes widened at this newly acquired information. It was him…all along…it was him…And…the enemy he spoke of…was…

Seto's hands shook as he took another step back, trying unsuccessfully to gain his bearings. His heart beat furiously, his breath coming in quick, deep gasps, his chest moving up and down erratically. Thoughts were running a mile a minute, just when he seemed to focus on one, another would suddenly come up. But there was one thought that stood prominent above all others. _'Me…he was talking about me…' _

"I'm really sorry. I just wanted to show him I could be somebody worthwhile…I just wanted to be good for him…And not fight. But when I went to find him that night, I couldn't…because I found you instead…You seem to be all he is and everything I've wanted in him. It was easy to fall for you…seeing as how you're so much like him…the hard part was realizing that I only like you…because I am so in love with him…" Teary amber eyes looked up, focusing lightly on blank cerulean. Said cerulean eyes were no longer widened, acceptance finally beginning to sink into the depths.

Jounouchi's hands fisted at his sides, desperately trying to hold in the tears that threatened to fall. He averted his eyes, not wanting the man he shared his love with to see him cry. His hands clenched tighter as he willed himself to move. One step…two steps…and past the unmoving brunette. Their shoulders brushed and Seto's eyes widened. The next few seconds seemed to go by in slow motion, almost as if what was happening…wasn't really happening.

He jerked around only to see the boy he'd been in love with this entire time ready to walk out the door. In only one second, his whole composure changed. His eyes…that of which used to be the softest of all sapphires grew cold and hard, beyond even the freezing temperatures of the arctic. His eyebrows twitched and furrowed at the center, contorting to withhold all of the anger he suddenly felt. His body tensed and his fists clenched, his entire form becoming rigid. Jounouchi reached for the door and all of the anger Kaiba had felt exploded on the spot.

'_Me…he was talking about me…'_

"YAMETE, INU!"

Jounouchi stopped immediately. His body stiffened and his eyes became unbearably wide. Inu…inu…inu…The word echoed vibrantly in Jounouchi's mind. How could Seth know what Kaiba called him? But…that wasn't Seth's normal voice…it wasn't his…it was…Kaiba's. The blond whipped around only to see Kaiba in Seth's place. How could he have not seen it before? They were…the same.

Kaiba was nearly panting, forcing himself to calm down as his anger began to simmer. All this time…all this time of treating Jounouchi so horribly…all this time of forcing himself to disregard the blond in hopes of focusing on Tsuya…Here they were…his biggest wish come true…Jounouchi and Tsuya were one and the same. But after all they had gone through…all he had put Jounouchi through…all just because he was confused…He certainly didn't deserve the blond now…not now and not ever again…

Jounouchi felt so stupid. Of course they were the same…All of it made sense now…every single last thing he did to him…it all made sense…

_X He shoved the shirt at Jou's chest, pushing him backwards slightly._

"_You can't be him." He hissed cruelly. Seto growled and stalked away firmly. X_

He should have understood Kaiba's actions the moment he looked into those cold but passion consumed cerulean eyes…The entire time he'd been hurting him…he'd been trying to deny the fact that his brilliant mind had told him. Jounouchi almost laughed at the irony.

_X "…Seth…"_

_His eyes darkened and his face grew cold. He grasped Jounouchi's collar in his fists and hoisted him up and out of his sleep. _

"_How do you know that name!" he shouted. Seto shook him roughly and Jounouchi's hands came up to grip his own. _

"_Wha-wha?" he asked. _

"_How do you know that name!" X_

…That was why he got so angry when Jounouchi had said his name in his sleep…it was an innocent mistake…No need for him to become that upset…but he had…and this was why.

X _Jounouchi glared at Kaiba's gawking eyes. _

"_Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to come inside? Honestly, like you've never looked in the mirror!" Jounouchi yelled, his cheeks becoming a tinge red at the close scrutiny of Seto's eyes. Seto looked deep into his amber eyes and raised a finger to point at him. Jounouchi rolled his eyes and waved his hand at the brunette. "Yea yea, I'm a wet dog, I know."_

"_B-But…Your hair…" he started, his voice failing him again. Jounouchi turned to him and Seto saw that his hair was indeed very blond…not black as he had thought._

"_So? What about it? It's always like this after I get out of the shower." X_

Of course it was. Because he brushed it back, the very same way he had gotten the idea to wear his hair like that in the first place. Kaiba had pointed at it in bewilderment. And Jounouchi knew he should have thought more of it at the time…but he didn't. After all, aside from his friends, only Seth would have known about his hair that night. It was so obvious…so very obvious…Jounouchi began to feel tears well up in his eyes…he had told Seth of his secret but wasn't expecting one in return in a million years. He didn't know if he could handle it.

_X "Seto…" the blond continued to whimper and cry in the brunet's arms. Kaiba held him tighter, unable to comprehend why the beautiful koinu was crying. Jounouchi clasped Seto's shirt in his hands tightly, hoisting himself upwards on a whim. Blind amber eyes, clouded with fever, somehow found Seto's eyes, the deep cerulean widening slightly. One of Jounouchi's hands dropped Seto's shirt and reached up to cup the side of the pale boy's face. His index finger's knuckle hooked under the older man's chin, his thumb beneath his lip, pushing on his chin, forcing his mouth open to Jounouchi's aggression. Suddenly, all so suddenly, Jounouchi's lips sealed against Seto's. X_

Jounouchi had to know. Kaiba didn't think he remembered doing that but he did. He had to know…what Kaiba's lips would feel like against his own after entering that room again. And now, here he was yet again…Kaiba's room, not Seth's or a guest bedroom as Jounouchi had suspected…Another place he should have known it was him…his lips…

_X Seto bent down slowly, setting his lips to Jounouchi's ever so softly, his hands resting on the boy's trim waist in a feather light touch. Jounouchi watched the brunette in a blurred sight before closing his eyes to share in the kiss his lover had given to him, his hands trailing unsurely up the CEO's broad chest to latch around his neck and arch upward into the embrace._

_Seto opened his mouth, gently prodding his tongue to the crease of Jounouchi's lips, softly urging him to share in this intimate gesture. Jounouchi complied, opening his mouth for Seto's moist muscle, massaging it with his own. _

_Jounouchi's amber eyes burst open as he pushed away from Seto suddenly, holding him at arms length and staring deep into his eyes. That taste…Why was it so familiar…? X_

That kiss they had just shared not but a few minutes ago…The taste was Kaiba's. The same taste from when they had made love and when the brunette had kissed him in the locker room…and in his bedroom…A taste he knew he could never forget…That was why it was so familiar…

Jounouchi's eyes widened suddenly as Kaiba's words struck a nerve deep inside of him, resurfacing to the top of his fizzled thoughts.

"_Do you have someone you love more than anyone in the world?"_

"_Yes…I do. I love him more than anything…He is my everything…But as of late…I've been treating him unfairly because I was so hung over about you, Tsuya."_

The words seemed to echo…repeating over and over again, almost as if Jounouchi didn't catch their meaning the first time. _'He loves me…He loves me more than anyone in the world…' _

_"YAMETE, INU!" _

Jounouchi growled lightly. How he hated that name…He glared at the brunette haired CEO across the room, his top lip curving into a slight snarl.

"Why must you call me that?" he asked. His voice was thick with malice but laced with a certain gentleness that wasn't there ever before. He was still a second before his confusion and frustration burst forth, much like Kaiba's anger a while back. "Why must you always call me that!" he yelled, tears flying from his eyes at the force of his movements. "Am I just some kind of dog to you! Do I not matter so much as a second glance! Kick me while I'm down, Kaiba, because I'm too far to ever be up now! All this time…I thought I found someone who understands me…someone I could trust…someone who knew me better than I even knew myself…But no…I didn't. I just found my rival all dressed up to humiliate me once he found the right moment. So go ahead and make fun of me Kaiba! Go ahead!" the blond yelled, thrusting his hands at himself, trying to make the brunette look at him. "Well! Isn't this what you wanted!" Jounouchi yelled.

"No! I never wanted to hurt you!"

Jounouchi took a step forward, toward the CEO standing forlornly in the center of the room. No emotion could be expressed quite as clearly as the love he was feeling for the brunette that moment. Not even the anger he felt flitting through his mind as he remembered being treated so horribly in the beginning. He understood. He understood the man's reasons for acting the way he did…and he knew he couldn't hold it against him. After all, he'd never been very good with expressing himself.

"Well you did."

He couldn't find it in himself to do such a thing when it was obvious to him they both were in much need of companionship right now. But no matter how he wanted to just throw himself into his lover's arms…it still _hurt_. Everything he had done…how utterly cruel he had been to him…He could forgive, but he knew he could never forget…no matter how much he wanted to. It would always be there…lurking in the shadows…

Tears slowly began to build in Jounouchi's eyes. It was right in front of him…and yet, he couldn't believe it.

"You _did_."

He had to know…The blond reached forward, pushing the brunette's chin to face him with gentle fingers. He leaned forward, amber eyes closing as their lips made contact. The touch was light and ghost-like, almost as if it wasn't really there. Jounouchi stilled himself, waiting for Kaiba to make the first move.

Kaiba's eyes widened lightly before they too closed at the contact shared between the two. This kiss was different, Kaiba could tell from the start. This kiss…was questioning…and Kaiba couldn't help but feel like he should answer the blond's unspoken question to delve just a bit deeper…

Kaiba stepped forward, closing the space between their bodies and applying a bit of pressure to their soft kiss. Kaiba hesitantly reached out, hoping to hold the blond in his arms. Jounouchi sighed lightly into the kiss as he felt Kaiba's arms wind around his waist. He happily complied by taking another small step forward, his body now completely flush against the brunette's. Jounouchi wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck, reaching upward and into his hair. He ran his fingers through the silky tresses as they slowly fell down, his bangs lightly brushing the blond's forehead. Jounouchi moaned softly, urging Kaiba to deepen their kiss as he parted his lips gently. Kaiba's eyebrows contorted at the rush of passion that suddenly seemed to consume them both. He tilted his head, slanting his lips almost harshly against those of the blond's, his tongue prodding tenderly against the boy's supple lips, begging him the entrance Jounouchi all to willingly granted. A light watery-pink blush puddled along Jounouchi's cheeks and over the bridge of his nose as the taste he longed to have filled his senses completely. Not a doubt remained in either's mind as they savored the kiss for all it was worth. They knew for sure now…who the other was, and just what that meant. Jounouchi hesitantly drew back, locking his eyes onto Kaiba's. Just as he had washed the dye out of his hair, Kaiba's hair had been undone just the same. Chestnut colored locks caressed Jounouchi's fingers and he realized that he must have been running his hands through the brunet's hair for that to have happened.

"Same…That taste…" Jounouchi whispered, eyes still locked with Kaiba's. Kaiba smiled lightly, bringing his hand up to sift through the wet blond strands of hair by the boy's ear.

"You noticed it too…?" it came out more of a statement than a question.

"Ever since the beginning…When you kissed me in the locker room…" The blond murmured. Kaiba's eyes softened, his hand sliding down to cup the side of Jounouchi's face, tenderly running his thumb over the blush that stained his cheek.

"Puppy…" the brunet breathed, leaning down to kiss the blond again. The kiss was so much sweeter knowing everything they had gone through just to get to this point…just to get to where the both of them were right at that moment. In each other's arms…where they belonged. Their bodies were on fire. A blaze of passion igniting throughout their entire beings. Everywhere they touched, electric sparks would zip up and down their bodies, making their hearts race and thoughts jumble. Just the simplest of touches sent blood shooting up to their brains, or down to the farthest regions, inner temperatures rocketing up to the max. The heat was addictive…Both teens doing anything possible to make the flame grow.

"I wanted you to be him," the brunette started, pulling away slowly. Jounouchi looked up at him, perplexed. "I wanted…you to be Tsuya. But…but now that you are…I don't think things could get any more complicated." Kaiba's eyes shone lightly, making the blond think he was about to cry. Emotions soared throughout the CEO's azure eyes, guilt, sorrow, regret, hurt, love. But no matter how badly he wanted to forget what he had done to the blond beside him…he couldn't. And he wouldn't cry for it. Kaiba Seto did not cry. Despite how much he wanted to. "I wanted you to be him since the start…I…I _foolishly_ believed Tsuya to be you…that Halloween night…But…but then, at the same time…I knew it was not you…Would never be you…A-and when I saw all those marks on your body…in the exact same place I gave Tsuya…I had to have you…I wanted you more than I had ever wanted you in my life…But then I began contradicting myself. What was I doing there, kissing you…Why in the name of Ra were you kissing me back? I went crazy with the illusion that you were him and then you were not. I-I hurt you…only because I wanted so badly for you to be him…I-I hurt you…because I knew you could never be him…And I drove you away…For a whole month…I drove you away. I…I _never_ wanted to hurt you…Jounouchi." His voice shook as he spoke, his hands trembling where they rested. Jounouchi nearly cried with relief. He thought for sure Kaiba hated him for being Tsuya. He thought for sure he would hate him…But he didn't. And now he knew why.

"I-I kissed you back because…Because I love you, Kaiba. I've always loved you." Kaiba's hands stiffened along Jounouchi's back, pulling him close and holding him tight. Jounouchi felt the tears stinging at the back of his eyes as he was held so securely, so lovingly…He felt wanted…needed by this man, whom he loved. He wrapped his arms up around the tall teen's neck, holding him close as though he would disappear from him any moment.

"I love you too…" The tears fell at those words. After all this time…he loved him too…it was almost too much to ask for. "I'm so sorry…" his voice cracked, "I'm so sorry for what I've put you through…" Jounouchi nodded against Kaiba's shoulder, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"I forgive you…I've always forgiven you. I knew somehow…that you didn't mean it. I wanted you to be him too…and I knew…somewhere deep down inside…I knew you were him. I just didn't want to believe it. I didn't want you to be him because I knew you would hate me when you found out I was Tsuya. Now I just…I just feel so relieved." The blond said, breathing out a sigh.

Kaiba shuddered at the feeling of the boy's breath against his neck, memories of their first time coming back to haunt him…and they only became sweeter upon knowing it was Jounouchi he had done that with…And the letter he wrote…Wishing it was he who had done that to him, when in actuality, it was. And now, the need to fulfill that dream…the dream that seemed too far away to ever become reality…The one thing he had wanted since he had first laid eyes on it was in his arms.

He pulled back, feeling a sudden rush to his head, a swarm of emotion too true to hide and run from. He sought out the blond's lips, kissing them softly at first, before Jounouchi joined in, kissing him just as needily as he was him. He felt the blond's hands bury into his hair and he lost it. He tilted his head to the side, taking Jounouchi's mouth in a rough and passionate kiss, claiming and tasting the territory for his own. His hands sifted downward, traveling along the expanse of his pup's back, dipping dangerously low only to move back up, cupping Jounouchi's head in his hand and letting the other leave a path of bliss leading down the younger's spine.

Kaiba nicked his head upward suddenly, tipping the blond's head backwards with his hand as he dove into the amber-eyed teen's neck. Jounouchi moaned and arched his throat, a feeling of immense heat quickly sneaking up on him. He found he was unable to hide from the sensation as it took him over completely. Kaiba opened his mouth fully, sucking hard along the blond's pale skin, his arms tightening around his waist in utmost desire. Jounouchi cried out lightly, his hands squeezing the brunette haired man above him, his fingers clawing at his sturdy frame.

"Ah gods, I love you, I love you so much!" he screamed, molding his frame to Kaiba's and arching up into him.

Liquid fire burst through Kaiba's veins at the words called out to him. His arousal burned deeply for the blond and it only seemed to grow each passing second. He held him tighter, biting down into Jounouchi's neck to create a mark that would last for a while yet. He wanted nothing but to have the blond, mark him as his own, let everyone in the world know he was his, and love him with all he had. He trailed searing hot kisses up the boy's jaw to his swollen pink lips, kissing and suckling on them lightly, passion heat enveloping them both in the midst of their union.

"Oh Seto…" Jounouchi whispered, trailing teasing kisses to the brunette's ear, encasing the lobe into his mouth while running his tongue across the expanse.

Kaiba's heart tightened at hearing his name fall from the blond's lips…it sounded so wonderful…he shuddered suddenly, feeling Jounouchi's hot breath against his ear, sending violent shivers up and down his spine. Ah gods, this boy was so perfect! His hands grasped Jounouchi's waist, pulling him back to get a good look at him as he lifted his shirt above his head.

Jounouchi blushed only a little, even though Seto had seen him before…this time it was different and the circumstances had changed…this time…it meant something. This time…it meant everything. His body shook lightly, he was a little nervous, this being only his second time, and he didn't want to disappoint…especially to Kaiba Seto. The fire in his stomach only seemed to grow bigger and sink lower…and then, he was shaking for an entirely different reason.

The cold air met his bare chest and he shivered, embarrassingly noticing that his nipples were hardening under the breeze. Seto's eyes met his, true blue sapphire shining like molten lava and staring deep into the blond's liquid like amber orbs.

"May I call you Katsuya?" he asked softly, running his fingers ever so lightly over the boy's waist. Jounouchi's blush darkened.

"S-Sure…" he whispered, stuttering slightly as Seto brushed his thumb over his pronounced pectoral. His breath hitched and he grasped the brunette's arms, pulling him up against his chest, locking his lips with the other's.

He couldn't get enough of it, the brunette's intoxicating scent…his wonderful kiss…how good his hands felt against his skin…the atmosphere was absolutely perfect for the moment…nothing could go wrong. Katsuya's deft fingers slowly slid about the CEO's lightly built frame, rubbing the buttons against his skin teasingly.

Seto tilted his head to the side, pressing his lips harder to the blond's, his hands swiftly running down his puppy's sides, resting low on his hips. His thumbs ran innocently over the curve inward along Jounouchi's pelvis, feeling the blond shiver almost uncontrollably in his arms.

Katsuya's hands slowly slid between their bodies to Seto's shirt. He started on the buttons, a feeling of vindication flying through him as the brunette moved back only slightly to give him more room. Soon all the buttons were undone, but instead of being pushed to the ground, the blond chose to nibble lightly on the brunette's collarbone. An action that was not overlooked by the brunette, surely intent on making the blond feel as good as he was feeling at that very moment.

Seto gently lifted the blond into his arms, his hands kneading the boy's firm behind as those long legs wrapped securely around his waist, tightening sensually around his hips. He walked forward, dipping the blond back onto the bed and moving to lie atop him seductively. He bent down, kissing Katsuya's kiss-bruised lips and down his neck.

"I want to make love to you…" he whispered erotically in his ear, and, as if to heighten his proposal, he arched his back, grinding his hips down against the other's. Katsuya gasped and moaned lightly, fisting Kaiba's shirt in his palm as his eyes squeezed shut in pure bliss. Katsuya spread his legs lightly, arching up wantonly as he whispered to the brunette.

"I want you too as well…"

Fire raced down their spines at the words, and what they meant. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes, millions of confessions and emotions passing between them both without even a word needing to be spoken. Everything they needed to know was conveyed through their eyes, without a doubt or shadow hindering the love and adoration they felt for each other. So effortlessly exposed was this feeling, it made everything they'd gone through all the much more worth it, just to feel such pure and true feelings.

Seto's lips met Katsuya's again in a slow and passionately breathtaking kiss. The love they felt swelled in their hearts, making their eyes tear with the intensity. They could hardly believe they were there…kissing one another and proclaiming a love that was always there…It made their chests clench and their hands shake.

Seto's hands slowly moved down, using the kiss they shared as a quick distraction, his fingers swiftly unbuttoning the blond's jeans. He felt the skin by his hand jump, as he could just imagine how badly the butterflies in his puppy's stomach were churning. He was no better off, his fingers stuttered as they pulled the zipper down, feeling as if he couldn't wait another minute to see what lay beneath, but at the same time, feeling they had all the time in the world to fall as far as heaven and back.

"Seto…!" the blond gasped, turning his head from the brunet's as torrents of pleasure ripped throughout his being. "Seto…Seto…!"

The brunet smiled a bit and continued teasing the amber-eyed boy, bringing him to the point of near ecstasy, then stopping for just a moment, ending the turmoil and having to start from the beginning all over again.

Kaiba himself didn't know for how much longer he could go, already he felt as if he was going to explode…just from watching the blond. How his eyes would shine and glint…or how his eyebrows would contort and his face would turn pink…how his back would arch upwards, grinding against his own…Kaiba shuddered, it was almost too much for his self-control.

The cerulean-eyed man slowly removed his hand, initially just to get his attention, but when those golden eyes met his own…smoldering and hot…he couldn't help but tease him a bit more.

Kaiba carefully brought the fingers up, inserting the first two into his mouth, making sure it was obvious to Katsuya that he was running his tongue over the tips of them. The blond's eyes widened and he blushed.

Katsuya couldn't believe what he was seeing. This went to number one on the list of things he never thought he'd ever see Kaiba do…right next to giving him the best hand job he'd ever had. He nearly fainted from surprise…and arousal. Can someone faint from being turned on too much? Katsuya was getting damn near close.

As if Katsuya thought he couldn't get any more embarrassed, Kaiba reached down and suddenly ripped his pants from his legs, leaving him completely bare to the world around him. It was a good thing the world around him was only Kaiba…But then, the blond had to think, is or isn't that a good thing?

Kaiba smiled lightly, assuring the blond beneath him. He leaned down, coming within inches of Katsuya's face.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered, burying his face in the boy's neck.

"Fear…is the last thing on my mind…" Katsuya murmured back. Kaiba smirked and opened his mouth to bite down onto Katsuya's neck. The amber-eyed boy arched upwards, his mouth opening in a silent scream as his fingernails clawed at the elder's back.

Kaiba nipped at the spot he had assaulted, lapping at it and kissing the area around it before maneuvering his kisses upward along the column of his neck and where it met his jaw line. Gods…those lips were calling to him again…His eyes met Katsuya's before he leaned down, covering the blond's supple pink lips with his own.

Katsuya groaned, never before feeling anything greater than this simple kiss…He reached up, burying his fingers in the CEO's silky brown hair, loving the texture it left against his skin.

Kaiba opened his mouth, pushing his tongue through Katsuya's lips to kiss him with as much passion as he suddenly felt just then. Flames and intense heat seemed to lick at him, consume him and eat at his flesh…He felt as if he couldn't get enough…enough of this boy beneath him…He longed to have his skin touch the blond's…without any hindrance…

He nearly cried when he felt Katsuya's hands slide between their bodies to his jeans, tugging and pulling at them, it seemed the boy wanted it as much as he himself did.

Kaiba broke away from Katsuya's lips ever so slowly, their eyes meeting as they moved back. Katsuya blushed suddenly at the look he received.

"Well, its only fair you know…" he whispered. Kaiba smirked, he'd purposely left himself half dressed and Katsuya fully naked if so just to see how long it would take him to realize the fact. The brunet sat up about the blond's waist and moved his hands to his jean hem, unbuttoning them and unzipping. They soon found their way into some discrete corner of the room. He faced the blond on the bed, his grin seeming to say 'Happy now?'

The smirk was quickly wiped from the cerulean-eyed man's face as his most sensitive region was enveloped into what seemed to be the hottest and wettest haven ever known to man. And then, the smirk was on a totally different person for a totally different reason.

Seto's hands buried into the blond hair at his pelvis, his vocal cords seeming to have a mind of their own as they continued to heighten in pitch and velocity; never in a million years would he have thought the mutt's mouth to be of any _good_ use whatsoever. How wrong he was.

Katsuya continued to smirk as he moved about the older man randomly, sucking at his head, then completely deep-throating him a second later. He didn't know what it was, but everything about…well, sex, was completely natural when it came to Kaiba. Things he never thought he could possibly know how to do before, he suddenly knew and did. He wondered…he wondered if it would hurt as much as it did last time…Even things disregarding sex, he seemed to know…just _things_, in general…it seemed as if he knew Kaiba's soul itself. …Would it hurt…? With his mind fresh on the thought, he bit down accidentally.

Kaiba groaned and reared back, biting down on his lip to keep from hissing. Katsuya looked up, his expression one of complete ignorance and remorsefulness. In one second flat, he went from oblivious to embarrassed.

"Gods Kaiba…I'm so sorry…" he whispered, almost too afraid to speak. Kaiba offered him a weak and pain-filled smile as he bent down to lightly caress the blond's face. Katsuya leaned into the touch, feeling warmth fill his heart at the notion.

"What were you thinking about?" the brunet asked, equally hushed. Katsuya's eyes met his and held, both sharing something so much more than words could possibly express.

"Do you ever feel as though…while we're around each other…we know things we didn't know before? Like…know…"

"Hope?" Kaiba felt weird saying he felt something he used to not even believe in. But he did now…and he felt it as well.

"Y-Yeah…" Katsuya said, his eyes wavering from Kaiba's. Kaiba pushed his face up, urging him to meet his eyes.

"Hope as if this will last…and be there when we wake up? Reassurance…as if this is real…and not the masks we've made it into?"

"Yeah. But…How could you…"

"I know things when I'm with you, Katsuya. Things I never knew before…I know you, Katsuya. I know you love me, as I'm sure you know I love you." Katsuya's eyes meet Seto's.

"I'm sorry I bit you." Seto shook his head.

"Don't worry about it."

Seto bent down, kissing the blond's lips with as much passion as he felt for the boy. They both knew the time for words was very much over.

OoO

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Well, that's all I have, literally. Again, all the help I can get would be greatly appreciated. Thank you all for helping me get off my ass and write this. Anglusdieing, especially, your review was laughed at and then cried at. I realized I had to just get off my ass and do it. Thank you.


End file.
